


Fuck off, Plato!

by Komorebi97



Category: No Homo (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Boys' Love, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Denial, Depression, F/M, Family Issues, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 46,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebi97/pseuds/Komorebi97
Summary: Brian, kalo boleh gue ungkit tentang genggaman lo setiap kali kita bareng.Serius, itu terlalu nyaman sampe muncul salah pengertian.Yang gue takut, semakin jauh, bakal ada hati yang akhirnya keliru berperasaan.Hati gue, mungkin.





	1. Bulan Januari

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apitnobaka (bakanoapit)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/gifts).

> No Homo adalah karya sepenuhnya milik apitnobaka. Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk hiburan penulis semata.

"Nak, kamu kapan pulang ke kostan?"

"Eh? Kayaknya lusa, mah. Ditya masih pengen di rumah. Lagian kalo udah mulai kuliah mana bisa leyeh-leyeh kaya gini lagi." Jawabnya sambil berlatih chords lagu dengan gitarnya.

"Emangnya ga ada yang harus kamu siapin? Tinggal 3 hari lagi loh." Mamah masih berada di pintu ternyata.

"Engga, mah. Minggu pertama cuma kan perkenalan aja. Paling nanti hari Minggu ada kumpul _open recruitment_ UKM Band sama Saka, semester ini lumayan banyak yang daftar."

"Oh, hari ini ga akan kemana-mana? Mau dirumah aja?" Pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas dengan nada _mmm.. _oleh Ditya. "Hih nih anak, yaudah yeh mamah mau ke kantor dulu, nanti siang ada bibi yang beresin rumah sama masak, baju kotor kamu pindahin dulu ke keranjang ya! Kamu tuh cari pacar dong biar ada kegiatan! Udah bujang masih aja jomblo."

_Duh si Emak mulai bawel._

Saat ini dunia telah memasuki awal tahun. Ya, bulan Januari yang sangat melelahkan. Dimana Jakarta masih berada di musim panas yang sangat terik dengan curah hujan minim hingga menyengat ubun-ubun. Hal ini adalah alasan utama bagi seorang pemuda yang akrab dipanggil Ditya untuk untuk tidak keluar rumah. Bahkan dari luar jendela kamarnya ia dapat melihat hamparan rumput yang kering dan cacing tanah yang menggeliat kesakitan akibat sengatan matahari. Sama sekali tidak memberikan motivasi untuk menjalani hari. Kalaupun iya, mungkin hanya dapat membuatnya beranjak dari kasur.

_Musim hujannya udahan yah? Kayaknya Tuhan senang kalo warga Jakarta tetap berwatak panas._

Sesekali ia melihat _postingan_ teman-temannya di media sosial, hampir semuanya berisikan tentang keluhan, entah itu mabuk darat di perjalanan, kemacetan sepanjang 5 kilometer, atau muak akan kehidupan anak kuliah yang jahanam. Perkuliahan semester 6 memang akan dimulai 3 hari lagi, saat ini para mahasiswa rantau yang pulang ke kampung halaman pasti sedang berbondong-bondong untuk kembali ke dunia realita. Tidak terasa pikirnya, setahun lagi Ditya akan menyandang gelar dan almamater sebagai lulusan dari salah satu universitas paling bergengsi di seluruh Indonesia.

_*PING! PING!_

Suara notifikasi ponselnya berbunyi. Ia menoleh pada layarnya dan melihat nama yang muncul, 'Saka'.

**Saka** : [Dit, lu dimana??}

**Saka** : [Udah balik kostan belom!??]

_Kenapa nih orang.._

**Ditya** : [Masih dirumah gua]

**Ditya** : [Lusa baru ke Depok]

**Ditya** : [Nape lu?]

**Saka** : [Charger laptop gue ketinggalan di rumah. Ini gue lagi di kereta]

**Saka** : [Gue mau input data anak-anak yang ikut oprec sama bikin pemberitahuan kegiatan acara. Pas gue ngambil laptop di tas gue lupa chargernya masih nyolok di kamar.. Laptop gue udah lowbat dit, lo bisa bantuin gue nginput sama bikin rincian rundown nya? Ntar gue kasih oleh2 khas Jogja deh!]

_Hhh... si kampret_

**Ditya** : [yauda]

**Ditya** : [apa oleh2 nya?]

**Saka** : [ada lahh pokoknya]

**Saka** : [THANK YOU SO MUCH BRO!!!]

Saka pun mengirim daftar nama mahasiswa yang akan bergabung dengan UKM Band.

_Andri Wibisono, Gilang Permana, Muhammad Ramdhan, Brian Hermanto, Ramzy... Cowok semua ya. Cuma Cinta member ceweknya._

* * *

Malam harinya Mamah pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tepat pada jam makan malam.

"Papahmu tadi telepon Mamah."

Mendengar panggilan itu hati Ditya terasa seperti ditarik ke dasar perutnya.

"...Ada urusan apa Papah telepon Mamah?"

"Dia nyariin kamu, nanya kenapa kamu susah dihubungi. Selama liburan ini kamu baru ketemu dia sekali, kan?" Jelas Mamah sembari mengambil lauk di meja makan.

"..."

"Mamah tau dia orangnya keras dan kadang omongannya suka bikin sakit hati, tapi Mamah yakin maksudnya itu baik dan untuk kebaikan kamu juga. Dia sayang sama kamu."

"Papah minta Ditya ngambil S2 diluar negri dan balik buat nerusin perusahaannya Papah." Obrolan itupun menjadi sunyi.

Sebenarnya Mamah sudah tahu, mantan suaminya sudah mengatakan itu bekali-kali dengan jelas. Bukannya tidak setuju tapi wanita ini takut dirinya akan merasa semakin kesepian untuk melepas putra satu-satunya keluar sana, saat ini saja putranya kembali berkuliah di kota sebelah dan hanya kembali pulang setiap beberapa pekan. Terlebih lagi jika Ditya meneruskan perusahaan itu, ia akan semakin jarang bertemu.

"Ntah kenapa kalo soal Papah... Semua hal jadi kerasa salah. Kemarin dia kritik IPK Ditya, bilang 3.65 bukan hasil yang patut dibanggakan, dia juga nyuruh Ditya buat berhenti dari UKM Band. Dan yang paling bikin gak terima, dia ngelarang Ditya main sama Brian."

"...gitu ya" Mendengar penjelasan tersebut, batin Mamah pun terasa berat. "Kalo Mamah sih... Mamah ga minta apa-apa dari kamu, nak. Asal kamu hidup bahagia dan bisa berpenghasilan sendiri itu udah sangat cukup. Mau IPK kamu berapa kek, mau kamu ikut kegiatan apa kek, main sama siapa kek, Mamah tetep bangga sama kamu."

Detik itu juga beban di pundak Ditya terasa lebih ringan. Jauh lebih ringan. Ucapan Mamah mampu membuat ujung bibirnya melengkung. Setelah itu topik pembicaraan berganti pada keseharian Mamah di kantor dan teman-teman Ditya.

"Oh _by the way, _apa kabar Brian? Udah lama Mamah gak ketemu."

_Brian. Sudah beberapa hari juga sih gak denger kabar darinya._

"Brian pulang ke Adelaide sama keluarganya. Kakeknya masuk rumah sakit, jadi dia sekalian ngerayain natal dan tahun baru disana."

"_Oh I'm so sorry for him! Hope his grandpa is doing well again__. He's such a good kid though. _Mamah masih inget banget kalian mandi di _bathtub _dan kalian iseng masukin deterjen ke air sampe pada keras rambutnya gak bisa disisir, heheh. Dia punya pacar?"

"Gak punya tuh."

* * *

23.49

_Brian_.

Ditya sudah berbaring di tempat tidur, memegang ponselnya, membuka _chatroom. _Suhu dingin dari AC bertiup kearahnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Tertulis di pojok atas, nama yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya. Brian. Ditya membaca lagi pesan terakhir, 3 hari yang lalu.

**Brian** : [Brb uncle John is calling me for dinner]

Sebenarnya Ditya masih menunggu Brian untuk menghubunginya kembali, namun ia tahu kondisi keluarga Brian disana sedang berkabung. Setelah bermenit-menit berdiam dan menghela napas yang sangat panjang. Akhirnya Ditya memberanikan diri untuk mengetikan kata demi kata di _chatroom_ itu.

**Ditya** : [Bri, kapan lu pulang?]

Ditya merasa konyol hanya bisa mengetikan kalimat pertanyaan itu. Sebenarnya dia juga khawatir, Ditya pernah bertemu dengan Kakek Brian saat mereka SD, ia pria yang ramah dan senang dipanggil _Pops. _Beberapa kali bocah-bocah nakal itu bermain bersama Pops saat beliau berkunjung ke Indonesia.

Dia mematikan ponselnya, meletakannya di meja, dan mendorongnya menjauh. Ditya tidak mengharapkan balasan yang cepat dari lawan bicaranya, toh perbedaan waktu di Adelaide 90 menit lebih awal, pasti disana sudah sekitar jam 2 malam. Maka ia tersentak ketika ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah panggilan video. Terheran tapi diterimanya juga telpon itu.

"Hei, Dit..." Sapa Brian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! Seperti yang kalian tau, ini fanficnya salah satu webtoon fav gue sejak 2016, No Homo. Fanfic ini gue persembahkan pada sang creator, Apitnobaka :)
> 
> Secara singkat ini adalah versi homonya dari No Homo. Ada ide yang gue pikir menarik untuk diperdalam dari character/relationship developmentnya Brian dan Ditya yang dimana hubungan mereka harus dihadapi cobaan dari lingkungan pertemanan serta keluarga, dan tanpa disadari bahwa kejadian tersebut akan mengubah kehidupan mereka menjadi sesuatu yang tidak pernah merka bayangkan sebelumnya. Because life is not always sunshine and rainbow, right? Life is full of shit. Karena semakin mereka dewasa, semakin mereka harus mencari jalan hidup sendiri. So please enjoy, hope u guys like it!


	2. From chasing all the ants and worms

Belasan tahun lalu.

Brian Joseph Anderson dan Aditya Sukmana adalah teman masa kecil. Keluarga Brian adalah imigran dari Australia. Ayah Brian, Marcus, adalah seorang ekspatriat yang bekerja sebagai pemimpin bagian keuangan di perusahaan pelabuhan Jakarta. Sedangkan Ibunya, Lisa, adalah seorang aktivis pendidikan dan juga mengajar sebagai guru bahasa inggris di salah satu sekolah dasar di kota Jakarta. Karena itu, Brian yang baru berumur 6 tahun harus ikut dengan kedua orang tuanya untuk tinggal di Indonesia.

Cerita awal pertemuan mereka sebenarnya bukan kisah yang istimewa. Brian saat itu memasuki hari pertamanya di sekolah dasar dengan perasaan seorang bocah umur 6 tahun yang sangat gelisah. Tentu saja, tempat ini sangat asing baginya. Ia sadar bahwa fisiknya berbeda dengan anak-anak lain, ia tidak didampingi oleh orang tuanya, tidak ada sepatah katapun dari orang-orang sekitar yang ia pahami, ia tidak mengerti makna kata 'bule' yang orang ucapkan padanya. Orang-orang kerap memperhatikannya, tanpa ingin melihat tatapan itu, Brian hanya bisa tertunduk tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

"_Hi_." Saat itulah dia menoleh ke arah suara yang menyapanya. Seorang anak laki-laki seusianya melangkah menghampirinya.

"_Are you lost? Can you speak Bahasa? I can do English my Mum teached me_." Tanya anak itu dengan ramah. "_Taught_, Ditya." Ibunya membenarkan Bahasa Inggrisnya.

"Uhh..." Brian tidak tahu harus merespon apa atas pertanyaan dadakan itu.

Anak laki-laki itu pun segera mengulurkan tangannya dan mengajak berkenalan. "_My name is Ditya. Want to be friends?_"

Memperhatikan gestur dari anak tersebut, itulah pertama kalinya Brian menemukan perasaan yang disebut dengan 'kepercayaan'.

"_I'm Brian_" Jawabnya dengan senyuman.

Sejak saat itulah keduanya mulai berteman. Bahkan di sekolah, Ditya selalu dipasangkan oleh guru mereka dengan Brian dengan tujuan membantunya menyesuaikan diri dan mengikuti pelajaran. Orang tua mereka pun sesekali bertemu saat menjemput anak-anaknya pulang sekolah. Karena kedua orang tua Ditya bekerja hingga sore hari, saat dirumah yang menjaga Ditya adalah asisten rumah tangga. Oleh sebab itu Ibunya sering menitipkan Ditya bersama keluarga Brian di rumah mereka, ternyata tempat tinggal mereka tidak jauh dan masih satu kawasan. Dan tidak jarang Brian juga mampir ke rumah Ditya naik sepeda untuk bermain. Hubungan kedua anak itu pun berkembang menjadi persahabatan, bahkan lebih, seperti keluarga.

"_Dityaaaa... Dityaaaaaaa..._" Sahut Brian sambil mengetuk pintu rumah temannya.

"_What is it, Bri?_" Ditya membuka pintu dan merespon orang yang memanggilnya.

"_Today is your 10th birthday isn't it?_" Tanya Brian dengan girang.

"Uh huh" Angguk Ditya. Brian pun tersenyum lebar.

"_Come ride your bike with me, I have something special for you!_" Brian menarik tangan Ditya.

"_E-eh! Where are we going?? Don't we have homework to do?_" Sanggah Ditya. "_Just come ooon, pleaseeee..._" Pinta Brian yang masih memegang tangannya.

Ditya menatapnya beberapa detik sebelum menyetujui ajakannya, "_Okay_".

Mereka berdua mengendarai sepeda masing-masing menyusuri jalanan perumahan dan berhenti pada sebuah _supermarket_ di seberang taman komplek. Brian lalu masuk duluan ke dalam sebelum menyuruh Ditya untuk mengikutinya. Ditya hanya penasaran apa yang kira-kira akan dilakukan Brian.

_What is he up to?_

"_Bri, you want to buy something?_" Tanya Ditya.

Brian menoleh kearahnya dan berkata "_Actually... I want you to buy something_". Ditya bingung dengan maksudnya. "_I've been saving money for your present, but then I wonder, what could possibly be the perfect gift for you. I thought about presenting you an expensive flute, ya' know... since you're into music and stuff. But I'm not sure you can even play it, HAHAHA!_". Ditya masih terus memperhatikannya.

"_So..._" Lanjutnya sambil melebarkan lengannya, seolah-olah menunjukan seisi toko, "_A brilliant idea then crossed my mind, I'll just let you choose for yourself instead! Go pick everything you want! It's my treat!_ " Sahut Brian.

"_Really?_" Ditya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, senyuman manis terukir di bibirnya. "_Yeah of course!_" Jawab Brian sambil membawakan troli belanja.

Sebenarnya ini adalah kejutan yang membuatnya sangat bahagia, ia sampai kebingungan mau beli apa saja. Jajanan? Alat tulis? Kaos kaki? Berbagai macam benda dimasukan ke dalam troli yang didorong oleh Brian. Ditya terlihat senang, hal tersebut otomatis membuat Brian ikut merasakan senang. Mereka pun tiba di kasir untuk bayar, barang belanjaan dihitung satu-persatu. Ditya sempat menoleh ke arah Brian, namun sahabatnya tersebut hanya memegang dompetnya sambil melihat angka yang terus bertambah di mesin kasir dengan ekspresi khawatir, namun ia tidak berkata apa-apa.

Setelah itu mereka pergi menyebrang ke taman komplek. Taman di komplek tersebut merupakan area umum yang luas, rindang dan dikelola dengan baik. Terdapat danau buatan yang cukup besar di tengah taman dan dihiasi dengan jembatan yang sering disebut masyarakat lokal sebagai 'Jembatan Cinta', alasannya adalah banyak pasangan yang mengunci gembok dengan inisial cinta mereka di pagar jembatan dan membuang kuncinya ke danau. Seraya dikira hal yang romantis, kedua sahabat konyol itu malah beranggapan bahwa itu adalah hal yang menjijikan dan termasuk tindakan pencemaran lingkungan. Mereka duduk di bangku taman sambil menikmati jajanan yang baru dibeli dan memandangi orang lain dengan berbagai kesibukan mereka.

"_Hey,_" Ditya merangkul pundak Brian sambil menggigit sebuah donat madu, Brian menoleh ke arahnya, "Makasih banyak ya, Bri_._" Ujar Ditya menatapnya dengan senyum, lengkap dengan gula-gula donat yang menempel di ujung bibirnya.

"_Anytime, mate._" Jawab Brian yang juga menjulurkan tangannya untuk merangkul balik. Kini ia sudah dapat memahami percakapan standar Bahasa Indonesia, walaupun cara bicaranya masih kaku dan belum lancar, semuanya berkat Ditya.

"..._You look worried back there. It's because I bought lots of stuff isn't it? You're afraid you don't have enough money to pay..._"

"_Wha- No! Of course I brought enough money, silly._" Tangkas Brian.

"_Then how come I didn't see you bought anything for yourself?_"

"_Well... Yeah, fine, I was worried if my money wasn't enough we'll have to put some things back and ruin your day._" Jelasnya, "_But hey, it's all good right? Don't fret about it! Just enjoy your present_".

"_Hahaha... This is way better than your expensive flute_" Ditya tertawa, perasaannya sungguh berbunga-bunga, seakan ada yang menggelitiknya dari dalam. "_Hahah, Hey don't laugh at it! I truly thought it was a great idea!_" Sentaknya sambil menendang kaki Ditya dengan ringan.

"Mau coba?" Ditya mengarahkan donat madu yang tinggal setengah kearah mulut Brian. Ia pun menggigitnya.

"Mm enak!" sahutnya.

Sore itu mereka bercanda di taman tersebut sambil menghabiskan jajanan yang mereka beli, hingga matahari mulai turun dan langit menjadi berwarna keemasan.

* * *

"Hei, Dit..." Sapa Brian.

Saat panggilan itu terhubung Ditya dapat bertemu dengan sahabatnya lagi. Pencahayaan di sisi Brian memang remang-remang, namun Ditya melihat kontur wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Hai, Bri... Gimana kabar Pops?"

"Udah baikan dia. Kata dokter serangan jantungnya kambuh tapi ringan dan gak fatal, jadi resep obatnya gak banyak. Untung waktu kejadian ada Uncle John dan langsung dibawa ke UGD dan cepet ditangani."

"Syukur deh kalo gaada masalah... Kapan lo balik kesini?" Tanya Ditya yang matanya sudah mulai berat.

"Pagi ini jam 7.45" Jawab Brian santai.

"Dan lu masih belom tidur?"

"...Gak bisa tidur gue, Dit. Masih kepikiran sesuatu."

"Oh yaudah gue tidur duluan, _night_." Ditya mengarahkan jarinya ke layar ponsel.

"Eh, eh tunggu nyet! Kirain lo _chat _kangen sampe nyariin gue. Ada yang mau gue ceritain nih."

"Kagak anjir, lo mau cerita apaan?" Jawab Ditya ketus.

"Jadi waktu sebelom taun baru, gue travelling ke Sydney zoo. bla... bla... bla... Gue liat anak kangguru dalem kantong emaknya bla... bla... bla... Foto-foto buat upload ke Instagram bla... bla... bla..." Ocehan lawan bicaranya sudah tidak bisa dicerna lagi karena Ditya sudah terlalu ngantuk. Respon yang dia sampaikan hanyalah gumaman _yaa.. uh, uh.. wow..._

"Oh iya, Dit. Ada sesuatu... Agak berat sebenernya buat gue sampein sama lo... Waktu _dinner_ kemarin, Daddy sempet runding buat..." sebelum melanjutkan niatnya untuk bercerita, Brian sadar bahwa perlahan mata Ditya semakin terlelap dan napasnya panjang, videonya pun semakin miring.

_Yah... Nih anak udah teler_

"Hnn? Kenapa, Bri?" Gumamnya.

"Gakpapa, Dit. Tidur gih... Gue juga udah ngantuk." Brian menimpali.

"_Okay then, good night, Bri... Safe flight tomorrow._"

"_Nite Ditya, call you later_"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ini adalah chapter flashback yang nyeritain tentang backstory nya Brian dan Ditya. Termasuk juga adegan awal mula pertemuan mereka di sekolah yang udah diceritain sama Mba Apit di Webcomicnya, dan ada beberapa fiksi yang gue tambahin karena gemes banget sama kedekatan mereka hahah!
> 
> Ohiya sebenernya nama lengkap Brian dan Ditya gue murni ngarang yah soalnya gak kepikiran apa2 lagi (T.T) kalo ada kesamaan nama tokoh ini hanya kebetulan.
> 
> Judul dan konten chapter ini terinspirasi dari lagunya The White Stripes "We're Going To Be Friends", yang juga jadi soundtracknya film Wonder , liriknya pas buat mengambarkan masa kanak-kanak mereka. Anyway, enjoy reading guys!


	3. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku hidup di perantauan

7.15 am, waktu Australia Selatan.

"Passengers for _Flight GA00X to Denpasar and Jakarta please proceed immediately to gate G28"._

Brian mendorong troli yang bertumpukan _travel bag_. Pesawat mereka sudah menunggu. Hari ini ia tidak dalam mood yang baik, walaupun ia baru saja berlibur ke kampung halaman. Perjalanan dari Adelaide menuju Jakarta akan memakan waktu hampir 12 jam, itu juga karena mereka harus transit di Bali.

Di dalam pesawat, keluarga Brian duduk di baris yang sama.

"_Son, I hope you will think about it. Your grandfather's heart is already old and weak. We've considered to stay together with him at Adelaide_." Ujar Ayah Brian kepada putranya yang duduk memandang jendela.

"_Of course, we'll let you finish your degree, it's only a year to go. After that you could take a masters degree, teach Bahasa at Australian school or become a journalist, the opportunity is wide open there. As for myself and your mother, we'll retire from our job by the end of the year. We'll take care of Pops together..._ " Pria itu lalu menepuk pundak putranya.

"... _Yeah, Dad_." Jawab Brian yang masih menatap keluar.

" _Thanks, Son..._ "

Bukannya ia tidak mau pulang ke Australia. Bukan juga karena ia tega tidak bersama kakeknya sendiri yang sudah sakit-sakitan. Namun ia merasa bahwa rumahnya adalah Indonesia, tanah air tempatnya tumbuh besar. Justru pikiran aneh, ide untuk tinggal lagi di kampung halaman malah terasa asing baginya.

_I'm 21 years old already, it should be legal for me to live my own way, right? I can make my own choices for myself._

Brian ingin tinggal tinggal di Indonesia. Bersama teman-temannya. Bersama sahabatnya. Bersama Ditya. Entah kenapa ia tidak pernah membayangkan untuk hidup berpisah dari Ditya. Mau sengaja berpisah pun ujung-ujungnya pasti balik lagi.

Setelah duduk sekian jam akhirnya mereka tiba untuk transit di Bandara I Gusti Ngurah Rai. Segera Brian pun mengaktifkan kembali nomor Indonesianya.

**Brian** : [Dit, gue lagi transit di bali. Lu mau dibawain apa ga?]

**Ditya** : [Apa yah... Gausah deh Bri]

Ia pun hanya jalan-jalan di sekitar bandara karena waktu transitnya tidak lama. Banyak toko yang menjual pernak-pernik, jajanan ringan, dan oleh-oleh kekinian khas Bali. Tatapannya lalu tertuju pada sebuah spot foto dengan figur barong yang besar dan latar bertuliskan _'I Love Bali'_, tentu saja ia tertarik untuk mengambil _selfie_.

**Brian** : [_Sent a photo to Ditya_]

**Brian** : [_I LOVE BALIII!!!_]

Beberapa menit kemudian, pesan itu pun dibalas oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

**Ditya **: [Norak lo]

**Brian** : [Biarin lah terserah gua :P]

**Brian** : [Gua gamau pulang. Gamau kuliah. Mau tinggal disini aja.]

Muncul senyum kecil saat ia mengatakan pesan itu. Dilihat layar ponselnya orang yang sedang chat dengannya sedang mengetik.

**Ditya** : [_Go ahead_]

**Ditya** : [_With your ways of spending money, i doubt you can even live your ass for a month_]

**Ditya** : [_Then you'll end up sleeping on a fucking road and get a full time job as a professional hobo_]

Melihat perkataan sahabatnya itu ia terkekeh. Sejak kapan Ditya jadi sarkas pikirnya.

**Brian** : [_Wow. I'm hurt. I'm very much hurt. Can't believe my own bro says something harsh like that from his mouth_]

**Ditya** : [Lol, Yaelah bro sensian amat]

Brian hanya membalas dengan emotikon marah walaupun sedang cengar-cengir sendiri.

* * *

Dengan perjalanan selama itu badan pasti terasa remuk. Setelah sampai rumahnya di Jakarta pukul 9 malam, pemuda _bule_ itu langsung membongkar koper yang isinya cucian dan oleh-oleh. Salahkan perilakunya yang pemalas, selama 3 jam ia hanya terkapar di kasur dengan souvenir berserakan di lantai dan sisi tempat tidurnya. Boro-boro mandi, ia bahkan belum melepas kaos kakinya yang sudah dipakai seharian.

Ibu jarinya mengusap layar ponsel. Sudah berjam-jam ia menatap jejaring sosial, foto yang dikirim pada Ditya sudah ia unggah di _Instagram_.

*_PING_

Muncul notifikasi disudut atas layar, _[Dityaskm liked your photo_]

_Heheh dia masih bangun ternyata..._

Segera ia membuka kontaknya dan menekan tombol _video call_. Tidak memakan waktu lama untuk sosok wajah pemuda lain berambut hitam yang sudah sangat ia hapal untuk muncul pada layar ponselnya.

"Hei" Sapa Brian

"Oi, kenapa Bri?"

"Uhh gue kayanya gaakan masuk kelas hari pertama. Capek banget asli. Besok gue mau beresin rumah dulu."

"Ok. Emang hari Senin lo ada berapa kelas?" Tanya Ditya.

"Ada 2 kelas pagi sampe siang, kritik sastra sama psikologi persepsi. Lo kapan ke kostan, Dit?" Baliknya bertanya.

"Gue naik shuttle besok pagi, mau ngurusin _meet up oprec _UKM Band sama Saka sama Cinta"

"Ah iya ya" Brian baru ingat kalau dia juga ikut mempublikasikan pengumuman _open recruitment_ itu di grup angkatannya, bahkan berkat dia, ada teman fakultasnya yang ikutan mendaftar. "Kenapa ga bawa mobil aja?"

"Ga, lagian kan cuma bola-balik kostan kampus doang, Bri"

"Lo gausah ke Depok besok plisss... Bolos aja sampe Senin" Pinta Brian sambil memasang ekspresi memohon dengan tangannya.

"Lah, kenapa? Gue kan wakil ketua UKM, ya kali gue ga dateng... Lagian semua data rundown ada di gue" Protes Ditya.

"Gue pengen balik ke kostan naik mobil bareng lo" Jawab Brian sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Ditya terdiam selama beberapa detik dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Dia langsung merubah ekspresinya.

"Ah elah lo mah mau nebeng gratisan doang" Sembur Ditya.

"_Why you gotta be so mean... I even bought many things for you from the land of koala_" Canda Brian yang menirukan nada bicara bocah.

"_No, Bri_."

"_Yeeshh, fine. I'll see you on Monday, then?_"

"Iya" Jawab Ditya singkat, lalu ia menambahkan "Senin malem jam 7 kita mau _live perform_ di cafe margonda."

"Oke nanti gue pasti dateng. Udah gue beresin kamar kost ya?" ujarnya

"Iye gue tau lo pasti dateng"

Mereka terus berbincang selama beberapa menit kedepan sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat. Brian yang selama di perjalanan moodnya mendung, beranggapan bahwa perasaannya menjadi lebih baik. Ia pun dapat tertidur dengan sangat pulas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo mamenn... Di chapter ini kita bisa liat (lumayan) banyak POV nya Brian yah. Misteri yang sempet ngegantung kemarin juga udah terbeberkan hahah. Kira-kira gimana doi ngasih tau si Ditya yah? Gimana tuh Ditya bakal respon? Tenang, chapter berikutnya mereka bakal ketemu langsung setelah lama liburan!
> 
> Anyway, judul chapter ini diambil dari lagunya Armada "Pulang Malu Tak Pulang Rindu". Dulu gue suka nyanyi lagu ginian sama temen kampus, heheh. Coba aja bacanya sambil dengerin ini.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys, jangan lupa like, comment, dan follow yah! Please enjoy "Fuck off, Plato!" :))
> 
> No Homo adalah karya sepenuhnya milik apitnobaka, fanfic ini hanya untuk hiburan penulis semata.


	4. I took a picture of you using my analog camera

"Wah mas Ditya udah balik toh. Ndak bareng sama mas Brian?"

"Enggak Bu, hehe... Brian baru dateng besok."

"Oh gituu... Duh Ibu lupa ngasih tau ke kalian kalo kemarin itu RW kita kebagian jadwal _fogging_ demam berdarah. Tiap kamar udah disemprot sih tapi kalian harus ganti sprei yah pasti kena zat kimia semua."

"Oh, iya Bu, nanti saya cuci di tempat _laundry_. Tapi saya boleh minjem sprei kostan ga, Bu? Saya ga punya cadangan soalnya hehe... Kalo Ibu ngabarin sih pasti saya bawa dari rumah."

_Duh kampret banget si Ibu maen semprot kamar orang kagak ngasih tau dulu. Mau tidur pake apa gue nanti. _Umpat Ditya dalam benaknya.

"Aduduhhh maaf mas, punya kost udah dipake semua. Kemarin juga yang di lantai 1 pada minta pinjem." si Ibu kost tidak menggubris permintaannya. "Mas Dit, sewa bulan ini belum bayar ya?" 

"... Ah iya Bu, nanti saya minta Mamah transfer..."

_Cih, bagian nagih duit aja gercep. Ini masih tengah bulan anjir._ Ditya kembali menggerutu dalam batinnya sambil memaksakan tawa kecil yang sengaja terdengar dibuat-buat.

_Hehehe mampus lu, kalo elu rajin bayar udah pasti gue perlakuin bak juragan! _Batin si Ibu kost ternyata tidak kalah mengerikan.

Ditya lalu masuk ke kamar kostnya yang tidak ditinggali selama lebih dari 3 minggu. Benar saja kata si Ibu, bau asap _foggingnya_ masih tercium. Ia lalu menarik sprei, selimut, dan sarung bantalnya dan dimasukan kedalam kantung plastik. Lalu dengan perasaan terpaksa, ia menyapu dan mengepel lantai yang berdebu.

Siang itu Ditya pergi keluar naik sepeda untuk mengantarkan cuciannya dan mencari makan di warkop.

"Mau pesen ape bos?" Sahut abang warkop.

Ditya merasakan lidahnya ingin makan sesuatu yang gurih, "Nasi goreng kornet satu, bang, makan disini."

"Siap, ditunggu ya bos!"

Saat ia sedang menuju tempat duduk, ia sadar bahwa ada sosok gadis berambut hitam panjang yang familiar sedang melahap mie tek-tek.

"Lho, ada Anggi." Sapa Ditya yang bergerak duduk disampingnya.

Gadis itu pun melirik ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, "Mff... Hai Ditya! Kapan baliknya?"

"Baru tadi siang."

"Oalah, sendirian aja? Haha. Brian baru balik besok, kan?" Tanya Anggi.

"Iya, dia ngabarin lo?"

"Mhm... Ini lagi _chat_ gue, doi ngajakin nonton lu besok di cafe margonda." Jawabnya ditengah-tengah mengunyah. "Tumben lo _perform_ diluar, biasanya sekitaran kampus doang."

"Ada anggota baru namanya Gilang, dia temennya Cinta anak Psikologi, mulai sekarang dia bantuin Cinta jadi bagian humasnya UKM Band, punya banyak kenalan owner-owner cafe." jelasnya.

"Bagus lah." Puji Anggi dengan singkat. Ditya hanya mengangguk.

"Lo masih sekelas sama Brian?" tanya Ditya.

"Iya kita ngambil semua _matkul_ tetap di kelas yang sama. Tapi semester ini gue ga ngambil _matkul_ tambahan sih, kalo si Brian kan ngambil Psikologi Persepsi di hari Senin. Gue males anjir Senin pagi udah kelas, mau nonton drakor aja, hahah." Basa-basinya sambil bercanda sedikit.

"Lah? Hahaha...." Ditya meresponnya dengan tertawa kecil.

Mereka tidak banyak mengobrol lagi setelah itu karena Anggi harus pergi ke tempat lain.

* * *

Anggi Maulida adalah anak jurusan Sastra Indonesia yang seangkatan dengan Brian. Keduanya bisa dibilang teman dekat, selalu mengambil kelas mata kuliah yang sama. Mereka pertama kali bertemu saat dipilih dalam grup yang sama saat ospek fakultas. Awalnya saat itu Anggi merasa gugup ketika harus memulai pembicaraan dengan Brian yang jelas-jelas _bule_, karena jujur saja, kemampuan bahasa inggrisnya masih kurang lancar. Namun ternyata Brian mengejutkannya dengan bahasa indonesia yang fasih.

Hampir 3 tahun lamanya ia menghabiskan waktu dengan Brian, mengerjakan tugas bersama, saling menitip absen, meminta asistensi dosen, nongkrong, jadi teman debat, saling mencurahkan isi hati, dan hal wajar lainnya yang mereka lakukan bersama. Yup, mereka hanya sebatas teman, atau setidaknya Anggi beranggapan demikian. Dan yang Anggi ketahui, dari semua obrolan dengan Brian, topik yang paling sering muncul dari pemuda bule itu adalah Ditya.

_*PING!!!_

**Brian** : [Nggi, ketemuan disana aja ya?]

_Buset buru-buru amat nih si abang. Kalo gue harus jujur, sebenernya gue mager banget, Bri._

**Anggi **: [Buru2 amat? Baru juga jam setengah 7 lho]

**Anggi **: [Lo duluan aja, Bri. Gue masih mau nyatok]

**Brian** : [Oke]

**Brian** : [Gue takut gak kebagian kursi, Nggi, gue pengen nonton Ditya paling depan]

Entah sudah berapa juta kali ia mendengar celetukan nama Ditya dari bibir Brian.

"Ditya ini lah, Ditya itu lah, Ditya kemarin begini lah, Ditya doyan ini lah, Ditya alergi udang lah, Ditya gak suka makanan pedes lah". Lebih detail lagi, Anggi bahkan tahu merk shampo apa yang dipakai Ditya. Mungkin Anggi lebih tahu tentang Ditya daripada tahu tentang Brian. Dan dia hampir yakin Brian juga mungkin lebih tahu tentang Ditya daripada tentang dirinya sendiri.

Tidak heran, banyak gosip beredar di kampus mereka bahwa Brian dan Ditya adalah homo. Bahkan pada suatu saat, sempat membuat Anggi sendiri curiga pada hubungan keduanya. Setelah melakukan pengamatan dan analisis pribadi pada kedua pemuda tersebut, Anggi berasumsi keduanya memang hanya teman.

Ya, teman. Dan mungkin sedikit lebih itu.

_*PING!!!_

**Brian** : [_Sent a photo to Anggi_]

**Brian** : [Gue udah di dalem ya, Nggi]

**Anggi **: [Oke, gue lagi pesen ojol sekarang] Pernyataan tersebut tidak lebih dari dusta, kenyataannya ia masih asyik menonton video klipnya Taeyang.

Akhirnya Anggi tiba di tempat janjian pada pukul 20.05, sudah melebihi waktu yang dijanjikan. Suara merdu akustik terdengar sampai luar, ia pun berjalan mengikuti arah sumbernya. Dan dilihatnya sekelompok orang sedang tampil diatas panggung beberapa diantaranya adalah orang yang ia kenal, termasuk Ditya.

"Anggi! Sebelah sini! " Seorang pemuda tampan berambut cokelat melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan.

Benar juga pikir Anggi, Brian duduk di meja yang dekat panggung. Anggi pun menghampirinya.

"_Bri! Waaaaah how are you!?_" Anggi melebarkan tangannya untuk memeluk Brian.

"Anjir, gila lu, Nggi. Janjian jam 7 dateng jam 8... Gue kangen tau!" Brian berdiri dan memeluknya.

Hanya beberapa minggu mereka tidak bertemu, namun Brian terlihat sedikit berbeda, ia memakai jaket kulit berwarna gelap, kaos polos yang dimasukan kedalam celana, dan sepatu boots. Penampilannya itu, ditambah gaya rambut yang sedikit _acak-acakan _memberikan kesan _vintage_ yang dewasa.

"Ih serius! Gue tadi di cancel 2 kali sama abang ojolnya!" Alasannya.

"Gak percaya guee, palingan lo telat nonton drakor."

"... Jangan salahin gue lah, salahin Taeyang!" Anggi tidak bisa mengelak lagi. "Lo nonton dari tadi?"

"Iya, tadi mereka bawain lagu-lagu Pop Rock-Ballad, kaya Guns n' Roses, Kings of Leon, OneRepublic, The Goo Goo Dolls..." Jelas Brian sambil menunjuk ke arah para mahasiswa yang sedang tampil. "Bukan genre lagu yang suka lo dengerin sih."

"Ah elah, lo juga dengerin Raisa mulu kaya abg galau, btw gue suka 5sos yah." Anggi pun memperhatikan para musisi sedang bersiap membawakan lagu selanjutnya.

Di atas panggung, vokalis imut berambut ombre mulai berbicara.

"Selamat malam semua, kami ngucapin makasih banyak banget buat semuanya yang udah mau ditemenin sama kita UKM Band yang belum ada namanya sih hehe, karena ini malam pertama kita _perform_ bareng anggota-anggota baru... Kita bahagia banget bisa nyambut keluarga baru UKM Band yang kedepannya pasti bakal tampil bareng di acara yang lebih keren lagi!" Seru Cinta.

"Ini lagu terakhir dari kita, judulnya _'Battle Symphony' by Linkin Park. We dedicate this performance for the one and only, Chester Bennington. Rest in peace, Chester. We will always love you._" Ujar seorang vokalis pria. Anggi menyadari bahwa pria tersebut adalah salah satu anggota baru dari fakultasnya.

Beberapa penonton merespon dengan tepuk tangan meriah, dan diiringi oleh siulan penonton yang hadir di tempat tersebut.

Ditya mulai memetik bass dengan jemarinya, lalu musisi lainnya mulai memainkan instrumen hingga semua menyatu menghasilkan sebuah aransemen yang menarik.

_ **I got a long way to go** _

_ **And a long memory** _

_ **I've been searching for an answer** _

_ **Always just out of reach** _

Vokalis pria itu memiliki suara yang unik, bisa dibilang serak-serak basah, seperti penyanyi Rock. Harus Anggi akui, ia sangat suka dengan suara yang terkesan _macho_. Ia melihat pemuda bule di sampingnya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai membuka aplikasi kamera.

_ **When they turn down the lights** _

_ **I hear my battle symphony** _

_ **All the world in front of me** _

_ **If my armor breaks** _

_ **I'll fuse it back together** _

_ **Battle symphony** _

_ **Please just don't give up on me** _

_ **And my eyes are wide awake** _

_ **For my battle symphony** _

Sesekali Anggi melirik Brian yang kembali mengambil foto, dan dia sadar akan sesuatu. Walaupun secara keseluruhan foto dan video yang diambil menampilkan seluruh anggota band, ada satu objek yang menjadi fokus utama, Ditya. Ya, sahabatnya Brian yang sedang memainkan bass. Anggi pun menatap Ditya. Pemuda itu terlihat tampan, karismanya di atas panggung terlihat seperti _badboy _yang ada di acara sinetron. Jika bukan karena anak jurusan teknik industri itu 'milik' Brian, mungkin Anggi juga akan terpesona pikirnya.

"Bri, lo mau post penampilan bandnya apa Dityanya, sih?" Celetuk Anggi.

"Hah, ya semuanya lah, kan ada si Saka sama Cinta juga." Protesnya.

Para musisi tersebut pun telah selesai membawakan lagu terakhirnya.

"Terima kasih banyak temen-temen semua, semoga kita kembali bertemu di lain kesempatan. Selamat malam dan selamat nongki-nongki cantik!" Cinta menyampaikan ucapan penutup. Anak-anak band pun membereskan propertinya dan berkumpul di meja panjang untuk _briefing_. 

Ditya berjalan menghampiri meja Anggi dan Brian untuk menyapa. "Hai, Bri, Nggi."

Spontan Brian lalu berdiri dan memeluk Ditya dengan erat, "_Long time no see, Brother!_ Lo tuh emang keren, Dit!" Ditya juga balik memeluknya. Pelukan kedua pemuda rupawan dengan tinggi sekitaran 180cm itu berlangsung sedikit lebih lama dari sewajarnya, sampai orang-orang sekitar mulai berbisik.

"Ehmm..." Anggi berpura-pura menekan tenggorokannya. Dan kedua orang itu melepaskan pelukan.

"Wahaha... _Thanks_ ya, Nggi, udah dateng!" Ditya mengajaknya tos.

"Iya, dong! Lagian si Brian tuh yang ngebet pengen ketemu lo!" Sindir Anggi bercanda.

"Anak-anak lagi pada kumpul, tuh, kalian gabung aja." ajak Ditya.

"E-eh, tunggu! Gue bawa oleh-oleh nih buat lo berdua. Gue malu kalo ketemu yang lain tapi ga ngasih." Ujar Brian sambil merogoh ranselnya. "Nih, buat lo, Nggi." Brian menyerahkan toples plastik besar berwarna hijau.

"Sabun _Lush - Mask of Magmaminty!?? Aaahhhh Bri! Thank you so much! _Kemarin gue liat di Jakarta yang varian ini belom ada." Anggi menyenderkan kepalanya ke lengan Brian, sambil terus membaca kegunaan produk itu, '_Deep Cleansing Minty Scrub'_. Brian pun tertawa melihat temannya kegirangan.

"Nah, yang ini buat elo, Dit. Sengaja gue pilihin yang paling bagus buat _soulmate_ gue tercinta." Brian memberikan sebuah gumpalan kain abu-abu yang tidak dilipat rapi. Curiga, Ditya pun melebarkannya untuk melihat benda apa itu. Dugaannya benar, itu adalah kaos butut murahan yang bertuliskan 'I LOVE SYDNEY" yang biasa dijual di pasar oleh-oleh. Kekecewaan atas _iming-iming_ 'dipilih yang paling bagus' merasuki dirinya.

"Ini yang lo bilang 'oleh-oleh paling bagus buat _soulmate_'? Yang paling murah sih iya!" Ditya melemparkannya kembali pada Brian. "Buat Anggi aja lo beliin yang mahal." kembalinya menggerutu.

"Sorry ya, Dit. Gue gak mau tukeran." Canda Anggi yang terbahak-bahak.

"Eh! Jangan gitu, gue liat itu langsung inget, lo kan belom pernah ke Aussie. Gue juga beliin gantungan kunci nih." Brian menimpali dengan menggantungkan benda kecil berbentuk boneka kangguru tersebut diatas kepalanya.

"_The fuck is that thing?_" Ujar Ditya.

Kemudian Brian merangkul pundak Ditya dengan satu tangan dan mendorong oleh-oleh tersebut ke dadanya, memaksa untuk mengambilnya. "_You're so heartless, man! just say thanks will ya?_"

"Tau ah! Bodo amat." Ditya masih menggerutu.

"Idih, sejak kapan lo jadi acuh sama gue?" Kini Brian pura-pura memasang ekspresi sedih.

Kemudian kedua pemuda itu pun duduk dan lanjut saling bercanda berduaan selama beberapa menit, seolah Anggi tidak ada disana. Pertemuan tersebut membuat Brian dan Ditya menjadi perhatian orang-orang di meja sekitar. Anggi sempat melihat beberapa dari orang-orang itu yang melirik-lirik dan berbisik. Yah, Anggi sudah biasa sih.

_Aku sudah kebal, mas. Rapopo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhahahhah! Mbak Anggi udah kebal jadi nyamuknya Brian & Ditya, seneng gue nulis sudut pandang orang lain yang netral. Akhirnya mereka ketemu juga, yah walaupun kaya begitu kelakuannya.
> 
> Di Chapter ini sedikit ambil referensi dari fanficnya Mbak Apit sendiri di ao3. Dan lagu yang jadi inspirasi judulnya adalah "Analog Camera" karya Adhitia Sofyan, liriknya nunjukin Brian yang suka ngambil foto2 Ditya. Soo yeah! Happy reading guys, please enjoy "Fuck off, Plato!" :))
> 
> No Homo dan seluruh karakternya adalah milik Apitnobaka. Fanfic ini hanya untuk hiburan penulis semata.
> 
> P.S. I LOVE LINKIN PARK! Udah dengerin lagu2 mereka sejak TK.


	5. Rahasia Ditya

Ditya berbalik untuk berjalan ke meja dimana anak-anak band berkumpul. "Gue mau kumpul dulu, gabung aja lah ayo."

"Ayo aja sih, gue juga belom _say hi _sama Saka, oh iya sama Cinta juga. Lo mau gabung, Nggi? Kalo ngga juga gak apa-apa, gue kesana bentar terus balik lagi." Ujar Brian.

"Yaa boleh lah." Anggi sebenarnya tidak masalah berkumpul dengan sekelompok anak laki-laki, bahkan dia lebih memilih untuk hangout bersama teman _cowok_ dibanding _cewek_. Alasannya? Sederhana. Cowok itu _blak-blakan_, sementara cewek banyak _nyinyirnya_.

"Kak Anggi, Kak Brian, Halo!" Sapa Cinta dengan riang gembira. Cewek indie itu rupanya sudah tidak berambut ungu, melainkan menjadi ombre pirang kusam.

"Halo, Cinta. Halo juga semua, gue Brian, temennya Ditya." Sapa Brian memperkenalkan dirinya. Anggota baru dari UKM Band pun bergantian berjabat tangan dan berkenalan dengannya dengan ramah. Ternyata salah satu dari mereka juga namanya Brian, alias Brian Hermanto.

"Hai, Cinta... Rambut lo jadi bule sekarang?" Canda Anggi sambil cipika-cipiki.

"Ih, ini tuh udah luntur tau! Sebel banget anjir gue warnanya jadi alay gini, terus gue panjangin aja biar jadi ombre, hahaha!"

Brian pun meminjam 2 kursi untuk dirinya dan Anggi.

"Angel! Kamu makin cantik aja sih!" Ungkap Saka yang kegenitan menggodanya.

"Anggi, Mas." Gadis itu membenarkan nama panggilannya. "Mas Saka, tuh, makin gondrong aja. Udah mirip Master Limbad." Anggi berusaha menolak godaan Saka.

"Cie, gue cowok misterius dong?" Usaha pemuda gondrong rupanya tidak terpatahkan.

_Iywhhh... yang ada kelakuan lu bikin gue pengen boker._

"Idih, najis, Mas." Jawab anggi sambil memaksakan senyum, agar rasa sebalnya tidak terlihat.

"Bercanda ih... Anggi mah suka gitu, hahahah!" Tawa Saka.

"Lo jadi gabung ya, Ndri?" Brian memulai percakapan.

"Iya, Bri, thanks ya! Eh, lo kelas kritik sastra sama Pak Toto juga?" Tanya Andri. Dia juga anak jurusan Sastra Indonesia yang seangkatan dengan Brian dan Anggi, hanya saja selalu beda kelas, sehingga mereka tidak sering bertemu.

"Wah, gak tau tuh. Hari ini gue gak kuliah soalnya. Kenapa emang?" Tanya Brian penasaran.

"Galak abis, men. Lo harus aktif nanya, kalo nggak bakal balik di tanya sama dia. Terus tiap pertemuan ada quiz tertulis yang harus langsung di kumpulin." Jelasnya dengan nada kesal.

"Eh iya, kita kita juga diajar sama Pak Toto, lho." Anggi menimbrung.

"Seriusan?" Brian menengok ke arah Anggi. Perempuan itu pun mengangguk.

"Anjing tuh, rese banget orangnya, gue juga tadi kena semprot. Pinter-pinter cari muka aja deh kalo sama dia, haha." Saran Andri.

Baru hari pertama mereka kuliah di semester 6, hal yang dilakukan adalah mengeluh soal dosen yang darah tinggi, dan jadwal kelas yang bentrok. Tidak lama kemudian, Saka, Cinta, dan yang lainnya mulai berbincang santai mengenai misi UKM mereka kedepannya.

"Elo pada setuju semua yah, kumpul wajib tiap malem Rabu dan Sabtu buat latihan. Yang pegang kunci ruang sekre itu gue sama Ditya, kita tiap hari kesana, sih, sampe sore doang. Cinta juga suka dateng hampir tiap hari." Jelas Saka.

"Oh, satu lagi!" Cinta menyela, "Setor uang kas tiap minggu Rp25.000 ke Ramzy yah! Zy, elo jadi bendahara sekarang!"

"Lah, kenapa gak lo aja? Kan biasanya cewek jago nyimpen duit?" Protes Ramzy.

"Kan gue sama si Gilang udah jadi humas, beb. Lagian tampang lo yang paling preman disini." Jawab Cinta sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hahahahaha anjing lo dikatain preman! Pamer tattoo segala sih soksoan!" Sontak Gilang.

"Eeh, elo beneran jurusan sastra jepang, zy? Ada matkul ninjutsu gak? Hahahaha!" Ledek Ramdhan.

Sosok ramzy yang tinggi besar menunjuk tattoo naga bonar di lengannya "Goblok lu pada, ini hena, 3 minggu hilang. Gue iseng doang coba beginian waktu kemaren ke Anyer." Kesal Ramzy mengacungkan jari tengahnya. "Gue ketendang dari teknik sipil. Sebenernya sastra jepang tuh pilihan ke-2, gue asal pilih doang. Ekspektasi gue pertama kali masuk kuliah kirain dosennya kaya Miyabi semua, ternyata wibu. Kecewa berat gue." tuturnya.

"Lah, elo mikir ape anjing? Hahahaha! Kalo isinya macem Miyabi semua gue juga gak bakalan pilih psikologi" Kekeh Gilang menimpali sambil menghirup rokok elektriknya. Semua yang hadir di meja itu pun ikut tertawa.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 23.38, jalanan Depok pada tengah malam memang masih cukup ramai. Anggi sudah pulang duluan lebih dari satu jam yang lalu, mau nonton drakor lagi katanya. Cafe Margonda juga hampir memasuki jam tutup toko.

"Guys, gue cabut duluan yah! Kita kumpul lagi lusa, oke?" Cinta berdiri dari kursinya.

"Lu sendirian, Cin? Kenapa ga bareng si Gilang aja?" Tanya Saka.

"Kagak searah sama gue. Lagian gue balik ke kontrakan cewek gue." Bantah Gilang.

"Lo semua emang cowok betina, kagak jantan! Udah deh gue mau pesen ojol dulu yeh, dadaah!" Cinta berjalan keluar.

Brian berbisik ke telinga Ditya "Dit, balik yok."

"Ya, gue mau ke toilet dulu bentar."

Akhirnya setelah larut malam usai penampilan dan _briefing_ perdana, semuanya memutuskan untuk pulang ke tempat masing-masing. 

"Ditya, Brian, Gue balik ya!" Sahut Saka sembari menyalakan motor bebeknya. "Bri! Jangan lupa jagain si Ditya! Masih perjaka tuh anak, HAHAHA!"

"Goblok! Anjing lu emang." Cetus Ditya yang tersinggung menendang knalpot Saka. Brian hanya terkekeh.

"Lo kesini naik apa?"

"Bareng Saka pake motor... Kita mau pesen taksi aja?"

"Jalan kaki aja gimana? Gak jauh, kan?" Saran Brian.

Ditya mempertimbangkan opsi itu, yah saldo _GoPay_nya juga sudah habis pikirnya, "... Yaudah deh"

* * *

"Ditya, lo masih laper gak? Makan dulu yok." Ajak Brian

"Gue gak laper sih, emang lo tadi di cafe gak beli makanan?"

"Kagak kenyang lah, lagian terakhir gue makan 5 jam yang lalu."

"Ayo aja kalo mau ditemenin." Ditya setuju.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalan Margonda Raya, masih banyak penjual makanan gerobak yang buka hingga lewat tengah malam. Selintas hidung Brian mencium aroma bakaran yang menggiurkan. Ia menoleh dan melihat sebuah gerobak bertuliskan 'Sate Padang Goyang Lidah' dengan tumpukan daging sapi berwarna kemerahan sedang dipanggang dan sepanci besar bumbu. Pemandangan tersebut membuatnya sangat tergoda.

"Mau, Bri?" Pergok Ditya yang melihat Brian sedang menelan ludah.

"Iya, udah lama gue ga nyoba sate padang." Brian menghampiri bapak penjualnya, "Pak, pesen sate 20, makan disini ya."

"Siap mas, pake lontong ndak?" jawab penjual sate itu dengan aksen yang kental.

"Oh iya, lontong 2 ya pak." Brian melihat kearah Ditya yang sedang duduk memainkan ponselnya. "Dit, Lo beneran ga mau?"

Ditya berpikir sejenak, lalu ujung bibirnya terangkat, "Kalo dibayarin gue mau." ceplosnya sambil tersenyum.

Sahabat bulenya ingin protes namun dirinya juga tidak bisa menang untuk melawan senyuman Ditya "Yeh, si monyet laper juga kan... Pak satenya jadi 40 tusuk, lontongnya jadi 4 ya." Tutur Brian, lalu kedua pemuda itu duduk saling berhadapan.

"Banyak duit nih?" Tanya Ditya merasa puas.

"Yoi, dikasih sama Pops. Balik dari kampung langsung tajir." Ucap Brian.

"Ck kampret lo" Sepet Ditya.

Makanan yang mereka pesan pun diantarkan ke meja.

"_Wow, so good, man! _Gue kangen makanan kampus, sumpah." Brian mengambil 1 tusuk.

"Mending lo gausah masuk kuliah aja, Bri, biar ngulang terus, jadi makin lama di kampus." Respon Ditya dengan sarkas.

"Ya gak gitu juga, nyet!" Brian memukul pelan bahu Ditya, namun pemuda berambut hitam itu berhasil menghindar dan tertawa. "Hahahaha!"

"Dit" Panggilnya.

Ditya menaikan alisnya, memberikan isyarat tanya.

Brian membuka mulutnya dan secara cepat menggoyangkan lidahnya. "Lidah gue goyang nih gara-gara makan sate si Bapak, hahaha!".

Alih-alih ingin tertawa, Ditya malah tersedak "Hngg! Uhuk-uhuk!"

"Waduh! Minum dulu... Minum dulu..." Merasa bersalah, Brian mengambilkan segelas teh hangat dan sedikit mengusap punggung temannya.

"Ahh... Sialan lo... Orang lagi makan malah diajak ketawa" Keluh orang yang menderita.

Brian hanya tertawa kecil, itu juga sebenarnya menertawakan Ditya.

"... Heh... Heheh... Dasar Bego..." Orang yang tadinya jengkel pun ikut tertawa.

Keduanya saling mengoceh di pojokan warung sate padang tersebut, sebelum akhirnya mereka kenyang dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

"Ada bumbu sate nempel tuh." Kata Brian menunjuk wajah Ditya. Kebingungan, Ditya menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjilat sekeliling bibirnya. "Masih ada tuh, deket pipi."

_Gara-gara tadi keselek apa ya?_

Petunjuk dari Brian memang ambigu, Ditya mengusap pipinya dan tidak merasakan apa pun "Lo bohongan yah?" ia kembali berjalan.

"Stop dulu" tekan Brian. Mendengar titah terebut, Ditya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia pun menoleh dan seketika sebuah tangan besar menyentuh wajahnya. Jari-jari itu mengusap pipinya hingga ke arah dagu dan mengenai ujung bibirnya dengan lembut. "Sebelah sini maksud gue."

_Deg..._

Detik itu jantung Ditya terasa seperti berhenti berdetak. Seketika wajahnya yang putih memerah seperti tomat. Tatapannya terpaku melihat kedua mata biru yang balik memandangnya diterangi lampu jalanan. Segera ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menjawab "Y-ya elo nunjuknya ga jelas."

_... Shit._

* * *

Setelah sekitar 15 menit berjalan kaki, sampai juga akhirnya mereka di depan bangunan Kost Putra Ibu Lulu. Keduanya saling mengucapkan selamat malam dan masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Ditya dengan cepat mengganti pakaiannya dan berbaring di tempat tidur. Ia terdiam memandang langit-langit kamarnya kosong. Kejadian barusan masih terulang di pikirannya.

Kalian ingin tahu? Seorang Aditya Sukmana juga punya rahasia.

Rahasia yang sudah ia simpan bertahun-tahun lamanya... Ia sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang.

Rasa cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yang meledak-ledak, namun tidak bisa diungkapkan. Sejak awal dia sudah tahu bahwa perasaanya tidak akan pernah terbalaskan. Mengapa? Karena Ditya jatuh cinta kepada sahabatnya sendiri. Sahabat yang telah menemani seumur hidupnya. Sahabat yang selalu ada saat hidupnya sedang kusut. Sahabat yang selalu memberikan kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya. Sahabat yang dapat membuat perasaanya terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

Sahabat manis yang membuatnya jatuh hati.

Jika memikirkan itu, hatinya menjadi sangat pilu. Itu karena... Sahabatnya juga seorang pria.

_Brian..._

Ditya bukan tipe orang yang mengejar kehidupan asmara. Namun selalu ia memohon pada Tuhan dengan sepenuh hati untuk dapat menggenggam jemarinya. Mengelus rambutnya. Mengecup bibirnya. Memiliki hatinya. Walaupun sepertinya itu mustahil.

Karena baginya, Brian membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ditya takut, kalau Brian sampai tahu mungkin dia tidak akan lagi berbicara padanya. Namun, kepada siapa ia bisa cerita? Tanpa orang-orang menganggapnya aneh dan hina? Ditya tak seberuntung itu. Perasaannya hanya bisa dilebur sendiri.

Menyedihkan ya? Dari sekian banyak orang yang bisa dipilih untuk dicintai, Ia memilih seseorang yang tidak bisa membalas perasaan itu.

"Bri..." ucapnya sambil memaksakan matanya untuk terlelap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening readers! Ditya's growing crush on Brian is kinda obvious at this point, huh? What do you think of that? Isn't it such a beautiful and torturous thing to watch? That poor young man is so twisted up on the inside.
> 
> Inspirasi chapter ini dateng lari lagunya Adhitia Sofyan yang judulnya "Immortal Mellow". It's such a great song about secret love. Please do check it out :))
> 
> Please support fanfic ini dengan cara vote, comment, save, dan share ya guys... support berarti banget buat penulis awam kaya gue, hahaha. Thank you so much and please enjoy "Fuck off, Plato!".
> 
> No Homo adalah karya sepenuhnya milik apitnobaka. Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk hiburan penulis semata.


	6. Orang Perkasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For better reading experience, please visit my wattpad page,  
https://www.wattpad.com/786475264-fuck-off-plato-no-homo-webcomic-fanfic-1-januari

Selama awal semester genap tahun ke-3, seluruh mahasiswa di semua fakultas wajib mempelajari ilmu dasar kerja praktek demi mempersiapkan diri untuk mata kuliah wajib pada semester yang akan datang. Maka dari itu, kegiatan diskusi dan _sharing_ pengalaman dengan dosen ataupun mahasiswa senior mengenai kerja praktek, tipe perusahaan, lokasi, deskripsi pekerjaan, maupun tips & trik melamar menjadi karyawan magang menjadi topik sehari-hari pada saat perkuliahan.

_UI Engineering Career & Internship Fair 2018._

Pameran lowongan kerja tersebut adalah salah satu ajang bertemunya mahasiswa jurusan teknik sebagai calon karyawan magang dan pihak HRD perusahaan. Berbagai macam perusahaan, mulai dari manufaktur, _startup_, stasiun televisi, perbankan dan lembaga lainnya ikut serta dalam acara tersebut. Pameran ini adalah salah satu metode bagi Ditya untuk memilih perusahaan untuk kerja prakteknya. Tentu saja dirinya tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut.

"Sak, lo udah kepikiran mau magang dimana?" Colek Ditya pada bahu teman sekelasnya.

"Hah?" Saka terbangun dari tidurnya, telinganya tersumpal _headset _sehingga iatidak mendengarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Dih, budeg lo. Gue bilang elo udah kepikiran belom mau magang dimana?"

"Hoaam... Anjing, gue ngantuk parah..." Saka menguap sambil meregangkan pundaknya.

"Bisa ye elo tidur terang-terangan waktu dosen lagi ngajar? Salut gue."

"Hahah, gue mah jago kalo soal itu." Mahasiswa berambut gondrong itu merasa sindiran yang dilontarkan untuknya adalah pujian, "Belom kepikiran sih gue mau magang dimana buat KP, pengennya sih masih daerah Depok ato Jaksel aja biar gue gak usah cari kostan lagi. Kalo lo, Dit?"

"...Gue juga belom tau sih. Cita-cita gue kepingin magang di Unilever sebenernya."

"Kenapa ga di perusahaan bokap lo aja? Kan gampang lo tinggal bilang doang, kagak usah ngurusin _tetek-bengek_ interview, lamaran kerja, dan apalah itu... Mungkin posisi magang lo juga langsung jadi asisten direktur." Dari semua teman yang pernah satu kelas dengan Ditya, hanya Saka seorang yang mengetahui fakta bahwa Ditya adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga mapan yang ayahnya adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan.

"Buset, gampang banget lo ngomong. Ya enggak gitu juga lah. Gue tetep jadi karyawan magang biasa." Desis Ditya. Dalam benaknya, ia juga sempat mempertimbangkan kemungkinan untuk bekerja dengan ayahnya, walaupun ia tidak menyukai ide tersebut. Karena selama beberapa tahun ke belakang hubungan antara ayah dan anak ini tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Selama satu tahun, mungkin jumlah pertemuan keduanya bisa dihitung dengan jari di kedua tangan. Setiap kali mereka bertemu pun selalu ada pembahasan yang menimbulkan _cekcok_. Karena itu, Ditya hanya akan mengambil opsi itu sebagai pilihan terakhir.

Namun, jauh, jauh didalam hati kecilnya, terdapat sepercik niat untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan ayahnya. Mereka tidak akan selamanya saling bertolak belakang, kan?

"Sak, ayo temenin gue ke _job fair_. Pamerannya cuma hari ini sama besok. Kali aja ada perusahaan nyangkut buat ntar." Ajak Ditya sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Sekarang banget, nih? Gue mau main PUBG dulu satu game! Lo gabung jadi team gue buruan, gue _invite_ nih." Jawab Saka yang memainkan ponselnya.

"Yeh, lo mah bakalan nyusahin doang, paling pertama mati. Ujung-ujungnya gue juga yang Chicken Dinner." Timpalnya.

"Jangan banyak ngemeng ente. Gini-gini gue udah level 10 dalam jangka waktu sehari!" Pamer Saka.

Akhirnya Ditya juga merasa tertantang untuk ikutan bermain dengan janji Saka yang hanya untuk 1 game. _Avatar_nya tampil gagah dengan mengenakan sepatu militer, celana _camo_, atasan musim dingin, serta lengkap dengan topeng _hockey _dan senjata _sniper_. Tampilannya itu jelas menang kontras dengan _avatar_ milik Saka yang botak dan hanya berbalut sempak putih. Levelnya pun jauh lebih tinggi yaitu 48.

"_Sorry_ ya kalo rada kaku. Gue udah jarang main sih." Ucapnya datar.

_Anjing! Ini __si__ Ditya merendah untuk meroket opo gimane!? Kayaknya gue salah ngajak dia join. _Batin Saka berteriak.

Hitungan mundur permainan pun dimulai dan satu-persatu dari pemain lain terjun meninggalkan pesawat. "Mau turun dimana?" Tanya Ditya.

"Pochinki!" Jawab Saka dengan lantang.

"Eh, lo kagak mau _loot_ dulu di tempat lain?" Ditya mulai bingung dengan metode permainan temannya.

"_Looting_ cuma buat yang cemen!" Sahutnya dengan arogan.

"...Oke." Ditya mengalah. Toh tujuannya _join game_ dengan Saka adalah untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain. Iya kan?

Setelah mereka mendarat di sebuah bangunan mirip toko, Saka dengan serakah langsung merampas semua _item_ yang tersedia. Meski begitu, ia tetap menyisakan sebuah pistol 9mm dan _item_ kualitas rendah untuk Ditya karena Saka adalah orang yang 'bijaksana'.

"Kampret lo, gue cuma di sisain ini doang!" Protes Ditya yang tidak kebagian _backpack_ dan _armor_.

"Lo harusnya bersyukur, Dit. Gue orangnya maha pemurah." Sewot si gondrong yang berlagak paling jago.

"Depan ada musuh, Sak!" Dengarnya suara langkah dari balik bangunan.

"Mana!? Sini gue bunuh!" _Avatar_ Saka memegang senapan mesin SCAR-L melompat dari lantai 2 dan mendarat di jalan raya. Tentu saja itu dirinya menjadi sasaran empuk pemain lain karena tempatnya sekarang sangat terbuka.

_BAKK! BUGG!_ Hanya dalam hitungan detik, seorang musuh menghabisi dirinya dari belakang dengan wajan penggorengan.

Tidak sampai 10 menit dari saat mereka berdua mendarat, teman gondrong di sebelahnya tiba-tiba berteriak, "AH GOBLOK!!!" Ditya terbahak-bahak melihat menyaksikan kejadian tersebut dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Melihat kesempatan itu, Ditya 'si penghianat' berhasil menembaki musuh yang membunuh Saka dengan memanfaatkan pistol 9mm seadanya. Yang lebih parah lagi, ia ikut mengambil semua _item_ milik Saka. "Thanks ya bro~" Ejeknya sambil melanjutkan permainan.

"Cih, sialan lo." Gumam Saka yang terus memantau gerak-gerik partnernya yang masih hidup aman sentosa.

Selama lebih dari 20 menit Saka menyaksikan Ditya yang masih terus bermain. Sudah 16 dari 98 musuh yang ia bunuh dan _armor_ yang dipakainya pun sudah level 3. Semakin lama angka pemain semakin berkurang, hanya tersisa 1 pemain lagi dan Ditya akan menang. Zona main semakin menyempit. Ditya secara lihai bersembunyi diantara semak-semak.

_Tap... tap... tap..._ Suara langkah kaki musuh mendekat.

_Duaaarr!!! Duaaarr!!! Duaaarr!!! _Ditya mengeluarkan 3 tembakan dengan senapan _Shotgun_ sampai musuhnya lumpuh. Tulisan berkilau '_Winner Winner Chicken Dinner!_' muncul menghiasi layar ponsel. Dan ia pun dinyatakan sebagai pemenang game ini.

"Whew!" Ditya menghela panjang nafasnya sebelum dia menengok ke arah Saka, yang balik menatapnya dengan ekspresi nanar. "Woi, nape lo? Dari tadi ngeliatin gue main? Hehehe." Tanya Ditya sambil tersenyum puas.

"Udah puas lo? Buruan cabut kalo masih mau gue temenin." Sahut Saka ketus sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Heheh iye, siap komandan..." Canda Ditya yang berjalan mengikuti Saka.

* * *

Pameran tersebut berada di Lobby Fakultas Teknik. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Ditya mengunjungi _Engineering Career Fair_ meskipun acara ini cukup sering diadakan. Tanpa ia duga, ruangan sempit ini terasa membludak dengan banyaknya manusia yang berlalu-lalang dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Mayoritas dari mereka adalah anak-anak teknik seangkatannya. Setelah melewati lautan manusia tersebut, dirinya memutuskan untuk duduk bersama Saka dan teman-teman sekelasnya, memperhatikan seminar gratis dan presentasi bergantian antar pihak perusahaan.

*_PING!!! PING!!!_ Sejumlah pesan masuk ke ponsel Ditya.

**Mamah** : [Nak, kamu kapan pulang ke rumah?]

**Mamah** : [Sepupumu, Laras, kan nikah minggu ini]

**Mamah** : [Besok Tante Tita ngadain prosesi siraman, biasa lah biar pernikahannya awet katanya]

**Mamah** : [Keluarga kita dateng semua loh]

**Mamah** : [Kalo kamu besok enggak sibuk, temenin mamah kesana ya]

**Mamah** : [Disana juga banyak makanan. Mamah tau kamu di kostan makannya enggak bener]

Membaca pesan tersebut, Ditya mengernyitkan alisnya, Mamah memang suka berlebihan. Tak ada secuil pun niatan untuk datang ke acara yang membosankan itu dan menghabiskan waktunya yang berharga bersama sekumpulan ibu-ibu. Walaupun demi sepupunya sendiri. Ya, hubungannya dengan Laras cukup dekat, karena umur mereka hanya beda 4 tahun.

Belum sempat pemuda itu membalas pesan dari mamanya, tiba-tiba ponselnya kembali bergetar. Kali ini ada panggilan masuk.

_Papah is calling._

Nama yang muncul di layar ponselnya membuat matanya melebar. Rasa ketidaknyamanan merayap di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia berusaha mengacuhkan panggilan itu sampai berhenti sendiri. Tanpa diterima pun, Ditya sudah tahu maksud dan tujuan Ayahnya menelpon.

Perusahaannya juga ikut serta dalam pameran ini.

"Siape tuh?" Tanya Saka.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Gumam Ditya yang mengusap layar ponselnya, menolak panggilan telepon tersebut.

Semakin lama semakin banyak orang yang datang, hawa udara di dalam lobi fakultas teknik terasa semakin panas dan pengap. Saka yang tidak tahan dengan kondisi itu merasa perutnya bergejolak.

_Prett... _Suara itu keluar dengan pelan, namun efek yang ditimbulkannya sangat dahsyat.

"Ehmm... Bau!" Seseorang yang duduk di belakangnya mengomel.

"Ih gila tengik banget!" Orang lain mulai terpancing.

Merasa tak enak, Saka berbisik pada orang yang duduk di sampingnya. "Dit, gue ke toilet bentar yah... perut gue melilit nih, gak kuat... Jagain tempat gue jangan sampe diisi orang."

Ditya yang penasaran dengan gemuruh orang-orang dibelakangnya, akhirnya mencium sesuatu yang janggal. "Bangsat! Lo kentut!?"

_Jancookk_ _! Aku ora bakal beli ayam geprek level 10 lagi!! I'm so sorry everybody!!!!_

Entah si gondrong itu salah makan atau bakteri di ususnya lebih ganas dari yang lain. Yang pasti baunya sangat busuk, mirip tikus mati. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Saka langsung berjalan keluar melalui sela-sela kursi. Orang-orang disekitarnya mengeluarkan sahutan hina padanya. Ia lalu lari terbirit-birit, melewati orang-orang dengan gesit seperti pemain _football_ yang menghidari serangan lawannya. Betapa sialnya dia ketika akhirnya sampai di toilet pria dan mendapati beberapa biliknya sedang dalam perbaikan dan sisanya sedang digunakan.

_Jancokk_ _!! Napa penuh iki, anjingg!_

Perutnya sudah tidak tahan lagi, ampasnya sudah diujung tanduk. Tangannya hanya bisa mengepal sambil menarik-narik ujung bajunya, giginya menggertak dan keringat mulai membasahi punggungnya. Kondisinya sekarang antara hidup dan mati.

Tanpa berpikir jernih, ia mengetuk salah satu bilik tersebut. "Halo!? Permisi, Bro, boleh agak cepetan gak? Gue udah ga kuaaat!" Saka merintih.

"Sebentar." Jawaban tersebut datang dari suara bapak-bapak. Terdengar suara siraman air dari dalam, tanda penggunanya sudah selesai. Batin Saka memuji Tuhan.

_Klak!_

Pintu bilik pun terbuka. Seorang Bapak-bapak dengan perawakan tinggi mengenakan blazer kuning berjalan keluar.

"Makasih banyak, Pak!" Sahut Saka yang bergegas masuk. Bapak itu tidak meresponnya.

Tidak sadar akan keadaan, pemuda gondrong itu melakukan apa yang menjadi urgensinya. Buang hajat.

_AOOOW!!_

Teriak batin Saka saat isi perutnya meledak keluar. Jika digambarkan, situasi ini mirip seperti ibu-ibu bersalin. Ledakan dahsyat itu pun sirna. Tatapannya beralih pada langit-langit kamar mandi yang kosong. Jiwanya perlahan naik melewati ubun-ubunnya.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu biliknya. "Permisi, Dek. Jam tangan milik saya tertinggal di dalam. Mohon percepat buang airnya, karena keperluan saya buru-buru." Suara itu terdengar familiar.

_Anjing, goblok ini Bapake!_

Saka melihat di belakangnya tergeletak sebuah arloji berwarna emas dan antarmuka hijau tua yang sangat berkilau. Dilihat lebih dekat lagi, terdapat emblem mahkota 5 jari dan logo kapital bertuliskan "ROLEX" yang terukir sangat indah.

Kagetnya bukan kepalang, baru pertama kali ia melihat langsung arloji mewah yang biasa dipakai oleh selebriti macam Raffi Ahmad dan Atta Halilintar. Yang membuatnya heran, benda tersebut adalah milih bapak-bapak yang ikut buang air di toilet umum kampus. Itu artinya Bapak tersebut adalah orang dari kasta brahmana. Tangannya bergetar, ia tidak berani memegang benda itu sembarangan.

_Anjingg, iki luwih mahal timbang ginjalku! _Jiwa miskinnya bergejolak.

Setelah ia selesai, arloji itu pun diserahkan kepada pemiliknya. "Jam tangannya bagus, Pak, hehe." Saka hanya tertawa gugup saat menatap Bapak tersebut. Wajahnya mengingatkan ia pada seseorang. Namun pujian tersebut hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar.

"Harganya gak seberapa. Istri saya yang hadiahkan ini jauh-jauh dari Paris. Menurut saya itu lebih berharga." Jelasnya.

"Masa sih, pak, 'gak seberapa'? Pasti mahal dong." Kini saka mulai bertingkah menyebalkan.

Bapak itu tidak menggubrisnya, ia hanya mencuci tangannya di wastafel. "Kamu jurusan apa?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Saka dari cermin.

"Eh? Teknik Industri, Pak."

"Angkatan?"

"2015."

Pembicaraan itu pun menjadi hening untuk sesaat. "Putra saya juga kuliah di jurusan yang sama dengan kamu. Sepertinya kalian juga seangkatan."

"Oh iya? Siapa namanya pak? Barangkali saya kenal." Tanya Saka.

"Kalau kamu ikut seminar perusahaan saya setelah ini, kamu akan tahu." Pria itu menunjukan senyuman yang angkuh sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan toilet.

Saka kembali ke tempat duduknya, kursinya masih dijaga oleh Ditya.

"Jangan deket-deket gue." Desis Ditya.

"Gue cebok bersih anjirr! Eh, gue mau cerita, nih. Tadi di toilet gue ketemu bapak-bapak edan!"

"...Edan gimana? Siapa sih?"

"Nah, itu tuh, yang naik ke panggung, yang pake blazer kuning." Tunjuk Saka.

Di atas panggung, Seorang pria tua di awal usia 60 tahun dengan perawakan tinggi yang masih tegap dan gagah berjalan bersama pegawainya. Kulitnya memang mulai ditumbuhi kerutan tapi struktur wajahnya masih kuat, bagian sisi kepalanya pun sudah diselimuti rambut putih. Ekspresi Ditya berubah gelap ketika melihatnya, raut wajahnya seperti orang yang sedang konstipasi. Orang itu adalah ayahnya.

"Oi, Vira. Lo tau ga sekarang yang presentasi dari perusahaan apa?" Tanya saka pada teman kelasnya yang lain.

"PT Sukmana Perkasa, kalo gak salah."

Nama itu terdengar tidak asing. Saka mulai berpikir keras. Mengapa nama dan wajahnya terlihat tidak asing. Betul-betul mirip dengan seseorang yang Saka kenal. Mirip sekali dengan... Ditya?

Saka menoleh ke arah pemuda disebelahnya. "Dit? itu bokap lo?"

Ditya terdiam beberapa detik sebelum menjawab, "Iya."

Benar juga, paras Ditya merupakan cerminan dari ayahnya di masa muda. Namun dirinya sangat tidak suka ketika dibilang mirip dengan pria itu, karena kepribadian mereka sangat bertolak belakang.

Beberapa menit dan seminar terbuka pun dimulai, sang moderator membuka acara sebelum pihak perusahaan menjelaskan secara detil profil perusahaan mereka. PT Sukmana Perkasa, perusahaan kontraktor dan manufaktur baja. Sebuah merek dagang yang terpatri dari nama pemiliknya, seorang pria yang kuat nan angkuh.

Bapak Sukmana Perkasa, Ayah dari Aditya Sukmana adalah seorang direktur dari perusahaan ini. Orang yang memiliki kedudukan tertinggi. Dirinya hadir disini untuk memberikan paparan motivasi kepada muda-mudi Universitas Indonesia. Karena kampus ini juga merupakan almamaternya.

Tak peduli jika teman-temannya melihat ayahnya sebagai sosok penuh karisma dan bijaksana seperti Mario Teguh. Ditya memandang ayahnya sebagai orang yang egois.

"Senang sekali saya bisa kembali lagi di almamater saya tercinta. Anak sulung saya yang amat saya banggakan juga sedang menempuh pendidikan di universitas ini. Mungkin adek-adek semua ada yang kenal, bahagia sekali saya bisa melihat dia hari ini."

Tatapan ayah dan anak bertemu.

_Jangan. Jangan papah sebut nama Ditya._

"Yah, dia jarang pulang karena proyek dan tugas kuliah, tahu sendiri, kan, deritanya anak teknik, hahaha. Namanya Aditya Sukmana, jurusan teknik industri 2015." Sahutnya sambil menatap tajam kearah putranya.

Semua mata tertuju pada Ditya. Bisikan-bisikan iri orang sekitarnya pun mulai tercipta dan lambat laun memenuhi ruangan.

"Ditya, elo tajir mampus dong?"

"Dit, Dit, nanti gue KP di perusahaan lo plisss!"

"Gak nyangka gue, elo ternyata anak sultan."

"Kok elo ga pernah bilang-bilang sih?"

"Nanti kerja praktek, gue bisa minta tolong lo aja ya?"

"Licik lo, kerja praktek udah punya perusahaan duluan"

"Langsung dapet A deh, nilai KP lo."

Bahkan Saka, teman dekatnya itu juga ikut komentar, walaupun hanya candaan tapi tetap saja menjengkelkan, "Gampang lah, tinggal minta nilai sama bokap."

Hati Ditya seperti terbakar oleh api. Satu hal yang paling ia benci dalam hidup adalah statusnya sebagai ahli waris perusahaan ayahnya. Karena jika orang lain sampai tahu, mereka akan memperlakukannya dengan berbeda. Akan ada orang-orang bermuka dua. Akan selalu ada yang memanfaatkan dirinya. Ditya jauh lebih memilih untuk hidup sederhana.

_Papah sialan._

Hanya beberapa minggu lalu ayahnya mengkritik dirinya habis-habisan. Bahkan sampai menekannya untuk berhenti dari hal yang disukainya. Lantas mengapa bajingan itu kini dengan penuh ekspresi bangga mengumumkan identitas Ditya sebagai anaknya. Itu hanya untuk jaga _image_ saja.

Saat itu juga, Ditya pergi meninggalkan seminar di tengah kumpulan orang yang sedang membicarakan dirinya.

* * *

19.25

Hujan gerimis kecil turun, Brian datang berkunjung ke kamar Ditya. Dia baru saja memesan makan malam lewat ojek _online _dan ingin berbagi bersama sahabatnya.

"Dityaaa... Dityaaa..." Brian mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Ia dapat mendengar volume musik yang cukup keras dari dalam. Tak lama pintunya dibuka. Brian dapat mencium bau rokok yang berhembus dari dalam.

_Kenapa dia ngerokok tapi pintu kamarnya ditutup?_

"Kenapa, Bri?" Tanya pemilik kamar yang sedikit sinis.

"Gue beli soto betawi, nih" Brian mengangkat kantong plastik yang dibawanya, ekspresinya sumringah. "Kita makan, yok!"

"_Thanks, Bri. _Tapi itu semua buat lo aja." Ditya menolaknya dengan halus.

"Lah, kenapa? Lo ga suka soto betawi?" Brian menaikan alisnya.

"Bukan, gue lagi ga selera makan aja." Sejak siang tadi selera makannya memang sudah hilang.

"Oh, yaah, gue belinya kebanyakan nih... Gue kasih kamar sebelah aja apa ya?" Sebenarnya Brian hanya berusaha memancing Ditya untuk makan bersamanya, soto betawi itu benar-benar tidak akan diberikan pada siapapun. Sepanjang hidupnya, Brian tahu Ditya tidak akan pernah menolak makanan. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, pasti disebabkan oleh sesuatu.

"Iya" Jawabnya singkat. Hati Brian seperti jatuh ke lantai.

_The hell is wrong with him?_

"Gue mau nugas lagi."

"Ah, oke, gue gaakan ganggu..." Kecewa, Brian meninggalkannya, padahal dia ingin mengajaknya tanding PUBG.

Ditya terbaring di tempat tidurnya, bibirnya menahan sebatang rokok yang baru dinyalakan. Tarikan asap panjang ia hembuskan ke arah lampu yang menggantung di langit-langit. Tangannya menggenggam selembar kertas _loose leaf _yang penuh coretan. Ia sedang mengumpulkan alasan dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menelpon ayahnya.

22.00

_Panggilan tersambung._

"Halo."

"Pah."

"Kenapa? Kamu mau minta maaf sama Papah karena gak angkat telepon?" Suara Papah tersungut.

"Anak Papah sendiri pergi saat orang tuanya lagi jadi sorotan teman-teman sebaya kamu. Bahkan gak meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu? Sopan sekali yah." Sindiran Papah terdengar menusuk telinga.

"Maksud Papah apa ngasih tahu hal itu di depan umum, depan temen-temen Ditya?"

"Tentang kamu anak dari Sukmana Perkasa? Memangnya kenapa? Kamu memang anak sulung Papah, kan?"

"Sejak kapan Ditya bener-bener jadi 'anak' Papah? Sejak kapan Papah berani bilang 'bangga' sama Ditya? Sejak Papah ninggalin Mamah? Ato sejak Papah punya keluarga baru?" Ditya memberanikan diri untuk mengaitkan topik sensitif itu.

Naik pitam, Papah membentaknya, "Jaga mulut kamu, Ditya! Saya itu yang membiayai semua pendidikan kamu!"

Orang tua Ditya bercerai pada saat ia masih sekolah dasar. Mamah mendapat hak asuhnya, walaupun saat usia remaja Ditya harus memilih untuk tinggal bersama siapa. Pada akhirnya ia tetap memilih Mamah, alasannya sederhana karena Mamah sendirian sedangkan Papah sudah menikah lagi dan memiliki anak tiri. Sejak saat itulah Ditya mulai menganggap ayahnya orang yang egois.

"Lah, bukan berarti Papah bisa seenaknya! Sebelumnya Papah juga gak pernah ada di hidup Ditya. Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba nyariin terus!?" Emosinya semakin tinggi.

"Cukup! Papah gak punya waktu buat denger ocehan kamu." Papah menutup panggilannya.

_Cih!_

Ditya melempar ponselnya ke kasur, sebelum ia sendiri membantingkan tubuhnya kesana. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Belum semua emosinya terluapkan. Rasa kesalnya masih ada. Berulang kali ia menarik napas panjang guna meredakan jiwanya.

Di sisi lain. Di samping kamarnya. Brian dapat mendengar deru pertikaian itu, walaupun tidak jelas memang. Firasatnya mengkhawatirkan Ditya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening readers! Here's a new update! So, in this chapter we finally get to know more about Ditya's Dad. Let me hear ur thoughts about him...
> 
> Lagu inspirasi chapter ini adalah "Perfect" dari band legendaris Simple Plan.
> 
> Mulai dari sekarang gue bakal post juga di wattpad gaes, karena disana lebih enak ngedit dan nyantumin ilustrasinya. Ohiya gue buat fanart Brian-Ditya juga buat cerita ini gaes!  
Monggo di cek linknya ya...  
https://www.wattpad.com/786475264-fuck-off-plato-no-homo-webcomic-fanfic-1-januari
> 
> No Homo adalah karya sepenuhnya milik apitnobaka. Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk hiburan penulis semata.


	7. Sekarang hari apa?

05.30

Alarm ponsel Brian berdering kencang. Sang pemiliknya sontak terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Sambil meraba-raba ia pun mematikan alarm itu. Jangan salah sangka, begini-begini Brian itu rajin olahraga. Setidaknya 4 kali dalam seminggu ia pasti menyempatkan dirinya untuk bangun pagi dan lari jogging sebelum kuliah.

_'Don't skip another leg day.'_ Motto itu terpampang jelas di balik _case_ ponselnyasebagai pengingat.

Ia segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, dan tanpa ribet mengenakan sepatu _running_nya. Diluar langit masih terlihat gelap, pikirnya mungkin hantu saja masih gentayangan. Sendirian ia berlari santai mengitari jalanan sekitar pemukiman warga yang sedikit basah akibat hujan semalam.

Kok sendirian? Ditya tidak ikut? Heh, Tidak usah ditanya. Orang yang ia sebut sebagai sohibnya itu sama sekali tidak punya bakat di bidang olahraga. Diajak jogging pun paling cuma tahan 15 menit, itu juga lebih banyak jalan kakinya dibanding larinya. Dasar si lemah tak berdaya.

Setelah sekitar 1 jam berolahraga, Brian menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke tempat sarapan langganannya, lontong sayur khas Bandung. Penjual makanan ini bernama Mang Yayan, sebenarnya beliau adalah orang asli Purwakarta, dia hanya iseng saja memberikan embel-embel 'Khas Bandung' agar lebih _hits _katanya.

"Halo Mister Brian, selamat pagi! Abis lari nih? Meuni rajin yah, kalo anak saya mah jam segini belom bangun." Sapa Mang Yayan di tengah sibuknya melayani pembeli.

"Biasa lah Mang Yan, biar sehat hehe."

"Makan disini?"

"Iya Mang, Satu yang biasa, pake telor terus sayurnya banyakin. Satu lagi dibungkus, jangan pake pedes." Brian teringat Ditya yang belum makan apa-apa sejak kemarin malam.

"Siapp Mister Brian!" Panggilan itu terdengar akrab di telinganya.

Tahukah kalian bahwa Brian sangatlah populer di warung lontong sayurnya Mang Yayan? Yup, semua pembelinya pasti tahu. Mang Yayan memasang spanduk di depan gerobaknya dengan foto dirinya yang sedang berpose maknyus ala-ala Pak Bondan Winarno bersama Brian, lengkap dengan tulisan 'Bule Ganteng Makan Disini!". Mang Yayan berpendapat bahwa usahanya jadi ramai pengunjung wanita karena spanduk itu. Brian tentu saja awalnya merasa sangat malu karena wajahnya terpampang besar menjadi bintang iklan. Namun ia mendapat kompensasi dari sang penjual berupa tambahan telur dan sayur gratis setiap pembelian seporsi lontongnya.

Brian bersiul sembari membawa pulang bungkusan plastik di tangan kanannya. Berharap Ditya mau makan sarapan. Sesampainya di kostan, ia kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Ditya.

"Dit... Dityaaa..." Namun tidak ada jawaban. Matanya melirik sekeliling, sepatu Ditya masih ada. Mungkin orangnya masih tidur. Brian lalu mengikat kantong plastik itu di gagang pintunya dan menulis pesan di secarik kertas.

Setelah itu ia bergegas mandi dan berangkat ke kampus.

* * *

Ditya terbangun oleh suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya, namun kedua matanya terasa sangat berat sampai ia tidak mempedulikannya. Pikirnya paling tadi cuma Brian. Semalam ia baru tidur selama 4 jam karena ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan. Untungnya kelas hari ini diadakan siang hari. Ia pun menarik selimut dan kembali ke alam mimpinya.

Pemuda itu terbangun untuk kedua kalinya. Suasana hatinya masih agak kacau. Yah, jauh lebih baik dibanding semalam, sih. Ia berjalan membuka pintu untuk menyambut sinar matahari masuk. Terlihat ada sesuatu yang aneh saat pintunya terbuka, sebuah bungkusan kantong plastik hitam diikat di gagangnya. Ditya mengambil bungkusan itu yang ternyata diikat dengan kuat agar tidak terjatuh.

_Apaan nih, kuah-kuah kenyal?_

Pandangannya lalu terfokus pada secarik kertas yang menempel. Dibacanya pesan yang tertulis di kertas tersebut yang hanya terdiri dari 2 kata,

[Sarapan -Brian] 

Sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk di bibirnya.

_Tau aja gue laper..._

* * *

_*PING!_

Sebuah _e-mail_ masuk ke ponsel Brian.

[PROMO SPESIAL KHUSUS HARI INI!! NONTON PERDANA BLACK PANTHER BUY 1 GET 1! Syarat dan ketentuan berlaku : Khusus pengguna kartu debit berlogo Visa.]

"Nggi! Ayo kita nonton _Black Panther_!" Ujar Brian dengan penuh semangat. Anggi yang duduk di sebelahnya jelas kaget.

"Sshhhh...!" Seorang petugas perpustakaan tiba-tiba memberikan isyarat untuk mereka agar tidak berisik.

"Nggi, ayo kita nonton _Black Panther... _Ada promo beli 1 gratis 1, loh. Cuma hari ini doang." Kali ini ia berbisik.

"...Serius lo?" Anggi heran, ia lalu melirik laptopnya untuk melihat tanggal hari ini, 14 Februari.

_Ini kan hari... Ah, jangan-jangan, itu promo couple!_

"Gue gak bisa, Bri, kalo hari ini. Ada acara sama temen-temen SMA. Lagian gue juga enggak ngikutin Marvel, sih." Anggi beralibi. Ia tidak mau terjebak di tengah gerombolan anak Depok yang lagi mesra-mesranya pacaran. Kalau sampai ada orang yang dikenal melihat dirinya dan Brian pakai promo _couple_ pasti jadi bahan ledekan.

"Yah, sayang nih. Gue nonton sama siapa dong?" Brian menatap ponselnya dengan cemberut.

"Kenapa gak sama Ditya aja?"

"Doi kumpul UKM hari ini."

"Oalah"

"Gue coba tanya dulu deh." Ia lalu membuka aplikasi _Line_.

**Brian** : [BLACK PANTHER UDAH RILIS NIHHH!! GUE DAPET PROMO BUY 1 GET 1!!]

**Brian** : [_Let's go have a movie night!_]

**Brian** : [_This'll be the answer after Civil War_!]

**Brian** : [Gue booking tiket ya?]

Setengah jam kemudian pesannya baru dibalas.

**Ditya** : [Gue latihan band sampe jam 9, Bri.]

**Ditya** : [Nonton yang midnight aja?]

**Brian** : [Ada jam 22.35, mau?]

**Ditya** : [Boleh]

**Brian** : [Ok, gue booking.]

**Brian** : [See_ u there?_]

**Ditya** : [_Okay_]

Malam harinya Brian sudah tiba duluan di Margo City. Sambil menunggu, ia menyalakan sebatang rokok dan memandangi langit yang kembali turun hujan sekilas. Ponselnya lalu bergetar, orang yang ditunggu juga sudah sampai.

"Oi" Sapa pemuda berambut hitam dari belakang. _Hoodie_ abu-abunya terlihat basah oleh percikan hujan.

"Buset, lo keujanan?" Tanya Brian.

"Iya, udah deket padahal, eh malah ujan." Jelas Ditya sambil menepuk-nepuk jaket yang dipakainya. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"21.30" Jawab Brian, sambil mematikan rokoknya yang sudah terbakar sampai puntung. "Mau langsung ke XXI?"

"Makan dulu lah, laper gue." Ditya berjalan masuk ke mall.

"Elo traktir gue yah? Kan gue udah bayarin lu nonton." Cengir Brian mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ditya cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah.

"Iye bacot."

Perasaan Brian seperti sedang ulang tahun. Banyak restoran yang menawarkan promo khusus hari ini. Mereka berdua akhirnya memilih tempat makan dengan diskon yang paling besar, Marugame Udon. Saat memesan makanan, pelayan restorannya menawarkan promo spesial hemat berdua. Tanpa mendengar lebih teliti Brian meng-iya kan saja.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Brian tertawa sendiri saat membaca sebuah artikel di ponselnya.

"..." Ditya yang sedang menyeruput udon-nya melihat dengan tatapan aneh.

"Wahahaha!" Ia kembali terbahak.

_Kagak waras nih anak..._

"Dit! Dit! Gue punya tebak-tebakan!" Brian menyenggol lengan Ditya.

"... Apa?"

"Lele apa yang ada di pinggir jalan??"

"Uh, pecel lele?" Ia menjawab dengan logis.

"Salah!"

"Lele... Apa yah? Lele goreng?" Ditya terlalu berpikir secara logika

"Salah lagi! Kagak kreatif lo, ah! Jawabannya... Lelepon umum."

_... The fuck?_

"Ada lagi, ada lagi! Umm... Kota apa yang paling romantis?"

_Pasti jawabannya nyeleneh. Harus lebih kreatif mikirnya..._

Otak jeniusnya memutar-mutar kata, "Ci-Cilacap!"

"Cilacap? Heheh, kenapa Cilacap?"

"Cinta lama yang tak pernah terucap. EAAA!!" Sebenarnya itu murni isi hatinya.

"HAHAAHAHA! Astagaa, nyet, lo curhat? Itu mah galau kagak ada romantis-romantisnye."

"Bener, kan? Gue gak kalah dari anak sastra."

"Gokil sih, hahah. Tapi salah!"

"Lah, terus apa yang bener??"

"Cikarang."

"Cikarang?"

"Cikarang atau lima puluh tahun tahun lagi, ku masih akan tetap mencintaimu ~"

_Yep, this is Brian and his dry sense of humor._

"Pfft, receh anjir..."

Perbincangan garing kedua pemuda itu menarik perhatian pengunjung yang lain, yang terus menerus melirik ke arah mereka.

"Beb, liatin deh. Itu cowok berdua deket-deket banget."

"Parah sih"

"Haha, sayang yah padahal ganteng-ganteng, eh, malah _hombreng_."

"Emang banyak yang kayak gitu sekarang. Terang-terangan. Hih, geli gue."

"Haha, najis."

Ditya yang menguping bisikan-bisikan tersebut mulai melihat situasi. Dari tadi memang terasa ada yang aneh dengan atmosfernya. Ia amati lagi dengan lebih teliti, ternyata benar saja, semua pengunjungnya adalah pasangan yang sedang pacaran. Apa ini juga ada hubungannya dengan _playlist_ lagu romantis yang dari tadi diputar?

"Bri, tiket nonton yang lo beli emangnya pake promo apaan?"

"Hm? Promo kartu Visa, kok?"

"Khusus hari ini doang?"

"Iya, nih lo baca aja sendiri." Brian menyodorkan ponselnya.

Ditya curiga kalau sahabatnya itu melewatkan sesuatu. Karena di _e-mail_ tersebut terdapat tulisan penutup 'Bring Your Valentine's Date on Feb 14th!'.

_Are you fucking kidding me? ...Lupa gue hari ini tanggal 14. Hari valentine. Jadi yang kita makan ini pake diskon couple?? _Jerit batinnya

"Dit, Dit." Panggil pemuda bule yang tiba-tiba merangkul pundaknya. "Gue ada tebakan lagi! Makanan apa yang paling enak di warteg?"

"Makanan yang dibayarin, basi ah..." Jawab Ditya seraya mulai muak dengan lelucon itu.

* * *

Seusai nonton, mereka berdua pulang naik taksi online. Brian bersenandung dalam hatinya, bahagia karena ia dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Ditya yang lebih berseri-seri daripada sebelumnya. Orang yang duduk di sebelahnya pun berpikiran sama, ia selalu nyaman ketika bersama Brian, beban pikiran yang mengganggunya seperti lenyap terbawa angin.

"Ditya" Panggil Brian dengan pelan, "Kemarin lo bete kenapa?"

Ditya berdecih dalam benaknya, ia memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Brian.

"Biasa." Jawab orang yang ditanya dengan datar.

"Papah?" Tebak Brian. Ditya mengangguk.

"Dia bilang apa lagi?"

"Dia dateng ke kampus kemaren. Perusahaannya ada di acara _job fair_ fakultas teknik. Dia pernah bilang sih ke gue mau ikut serta, tapi gue gak nyangka dia sendiri bakal dateng."

"Terus?"

"Iya, terus, waktu seminar dia nyebut-nyebut nama gue. Dia bilang bangga segala sama gue. Cih! Gue tau itu akal-akalan pencitraan dia doang. Orang lain mana tau dia di belakang piciknya kayak gimana."

Brian terdiam mendengar cerita sahabatnya, ia tahu betul Ditya dan ayahnya memiliki hubungan yang pasif-agresif. Disini bukan tempatnya untuk ikut campur, Ia hanya berusaha menengahi perasaan Ditya. Ingin orang yang penting di hidupnya senang lagi.

Brian ingin Ditya tahu, bahwa ia akan selalu ada disampingnya untuk diandalkan. Itu gunanya sahabat sejati, kan?

"_Don't give a shit about it, mate..._" Diluar kendali, tangannya memegang dan mengusap pelan lutut sohibnya.

Ditya refleks sedikit terkejut dengan gestur yang diberikan Brian. Namun ia tidak melakukan apa-apa, justru ia berusaha menikmatinya.

Seandainya Brian tahu, Ditya ingin sekali melewati garis batas persahabatan itu.

"_Yeah, let's forget it._" Matanya berkedip menatap lurus ke arah kaca mobil yang sedang melaju. Ia lalu teringat sesuatu.

"Bri."

"Hm?"

"Lo inget Laras sepupu gue, kan?"

Brian mengingat sejenak "Oh, iya inget."

"Sabtu ini dia nikah."

"Uh huh?"

"Lo temenin gue ke undangannya, yah. Males kalo gue sendirian sama Mamah pasti ngumpulnya sama emak-emak."

"Heleh, elo nyari pelarian apa nyari pendamping? Yaa boleh aja sih..." Brian Terkekeh.

"Kagak, bego." Gerutu Ditya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lanjut update ya..
> 
> Lagu buat chapter ini adalah 'Berdua Bersama' dari Jaz. Gue suka liriknya yang cukup ngegambarin benak tuh dua anak cowo yang (agak/sedikit kelewat) saling perhatian.
> 
> Makasih banyaaak pemirsa yang udah kasih kudos! Keep support fanfic ini yaa.. Yang belom vote ditunggu loh. wkwk. Stay tuned and plase enjoy "Fuck off, Plato!" Happy reading guys!
> 
> No Homo adalah karya sepenuhnya milik apitnobaka. Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk hiburan penulis semata.


	8. Janji suci

Resepsi pernikahan Laras diadakan pada hari Sabtu sore di Ballroom Hotel Grand Sahid Jaya, Jakarta pusat. Tante Tita dengan heboh sudah menyewa beberapa kamar untuk sanak saudara yang datang dari jauh. Mamah dan Ditya juga diminta datang lebih awal. Niatnya agar ibu-ibu bisa _makeup_ bareng, karena grup penata riasnya sudah dibayar mahal.

Mobil Ford Fiesta milik Ditya bergerak mengambil rute memutar arah, dirinya harus menjemput pendampingnya dulu, ehm, sohib maksudnya. Brian. Entah atas dasar apa pemuda berambut coklat itu sangat antusias menghadiri acara tersebut.

Saat Brian memasuki mobilnya, ia sudah berpakaian rapi dan wangi. Ditya mengira kalau Brian akan mengenakan sesuatu yang lebih elegan, seperti jas atau apalah. Namun tidak, penampilannya simpel, ia hanya mengenakan kemeja batik motif Solo berlengan panjang, celana bahan hitam, dan sepatu pantofel. Ditya lupa kalau _si bule Aussie _itu lebih nasionalis daripada dirinya sendiri.

_Kayak pak lurah._

Ini juga pertama kalinya Mamah bertemu lagi dengan Brian setelah sekian lama. Saat berjumpa, keduanya saling menyambut dengan riang gembira, berlagak seperti kawan lama yang baru bertemu, mengabaikan Ditya yang memegang kemudi layaknya supir pribadi mereka.

Sesampainya di Hotel, mereka langsung disambut oleh kakaknya Mamah, Tante Tita.

"Aduduuuuh, Dityaa, ponakanku yang sudah bujaang!" Sahut Tante Tita, wanita gempal yang menggabruk dan menyerangnya dengan ciuman lengket di pipi kanan-kirinya.

_Ugh..._

"Hehe... Iya tante..." Ia memaksakan tawa.

"Iya nih, mbak. Si Ditya itu gak punya pacar. Kalo dirumah kerjaannya diem aja terus di kamar. Kurang apa coba anakku ini? Masa sih gak ada cewek yang suka?" Sahut Mamah menepuk-nepuk bahu putranya.

"Apaan sih, mah." Timpal Ditya yang agak risih, melepaskan tangan Mamah dari bahunya.

"Ini... Ini Brian?" Tanya Tante menoleh ke arah bule tersebut.

"Halo Tante... Saya ikut nemenin Ditya, hehe. " Brian mencium tangan wanita itu dengan sopan. 

"Ya ampunnn... Udah dewasa sekali ya hahaha. Terakhir liat kayaknya kamu sama Ditya masih SMP, deh. Awet banget kalian temenannya. " Lalu perhatian Tante Tita terfokus kembali pada keponakannya.

"Kamu ganti baju gih, sekarang. Tante udah siapin baju seragam buat kamu." Tante Tita menunjuk pada sebuah pakaian adat berwarna kecoklatan yang terlihat longgar, "Pagar bagus semuanya pake setelan itu."

"..."

"Uhh Tante... Ditya udah bawa jas sama kemeja sendiri kok, hehe. Sayang kalo nggak dipake, iya kan, Mah?" Ditya melotot dan berkedip ke arah Mamah, memberi israyat meminta pertolongan.

Entah Mamah tidak mengerti atau apa, yang pasti responnya sangat tidak membantu, "Pake yang ini aja. Bagus tuh, ada blangkonnya lagi."

"Iya kan, mbak? Cepetan dicobain dulu!" Tante gempal itu bergegas menarik baju tersebut dari rak.

"...!!" Ditya dapat mendengar suara Brian yang menahan tawa.

"Anu, kalo saya aja yang pake boleh gak, Tan?" Cletuk Brian dengan mata berbinar penuh energi.

"Boleh dong!"

Dengan senang hati Brian langsung membawanya ke ruang ganti pria bersama Ditya, yang juga sekalian siap-siap. Mereka berdua masuk ke bilik ganti yang bersebelahan. Ditya hanya membawa setelan blazer dan celana hitam, kemeja putih polos, serta sepatu formal. Ketika ia sedang di tengah proses mengganti celana, tirai biliknya ditarik paksa oleh seseorang.

"Ditya!"

"WOI!!" Orang yang kaget tersebut berusaha menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya yang hanya terbungkus celana dalam.

"Ini cara ngiket kain batiknya gimana?" Tanya sang pelaku dengan polos.

"Anjir, Bri, lo gak bikin gue jantungan bisa nggak!?" Korban buru-buru menaikan celananya.

"Sensi amat, sih. Segitu gue pernah liat juga."

Akhirnya pemuda itu berhasil memakainya sendiri dengan menonton video tutorial _Youtube_. Dirinya merasa sangat puas dan dengan bangga memamerkan posturnya yang gagah pada tamu undangan yang lain.

_Brian, bule yang 100% cinta Indonesia._

Ditya menggeplakan tangan di wajahnya sendiri.

* * *

"SAAHHH!!" Sorak gembira seluruh hadirin pernikahan setelah wali dan calon mempelai pria membacakan kontrak pernikahan. Baru pertama kali Brian menyaksikan langsung hal semacam ini, karena itu ia amat bersemangat.

Selanjutnya adalah acara pesta perjamuan dan _first dance_. Saat-saat yang paling ditunggu oleh semua tamu undangan. Sang MC menampilkan film pendek cerita cinta mereka, yang berawal saat menjadi teman kuliah.

Seluruh lampu sorot berkelap-kelip ke arah kedua pengantin baru, yang saling mendekap dan berdansa seirama dengan diiringi lagu '_A Thousand Years'_-nya Christina Perri. Laras menari perlahan dengan gaun kebaya indah yang dikenakannya, hiasan kepalanya menjuntai hingga kebawah. Anak gadis yang kini telah dewasa itu memancarkan aura yang sangat cantik. Disampingnya, Mas Bayu tersenyum bangga, dirinya dapat menggandeng wanita yang tercintanya. Kedua pasangan terlihat sangat serasi.

Dengan arahan MC, mereka berdua lalu mengutarakan janji suci.

"Saya, Bayu Putratama." Ia terhenti oleh air matanya yang membendung.

"Berjanji akan mengasihi engkau sebagai istriku seumur hidupku. Seperti aku mengasihi diriku sendiri. Seperti Tuhan mengasihi hambanya. Sampai maut memisahkan kita."

"Saya berjanji. Saya akan selalu menerima Larasati Kirana sebagai istriku dalam segala hal. Dalam keadaan suka maupun duka. Dalam kelimpahan maupun kekurangan. Dalam keadaan sehat ataupun sakit."

"Dan saya juga berjanji. Untuk memelihara dan bertanggung jawab atas anak-anak yang dilahirkan oleh Larasati Kirana."

Kali ini giliran Laras.

"Bayu."

"Dulu ada saatnya aku hampir menyerah soal cinta. Sampai pada suatu titik, aku memutuskan untuk menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan. Aku percaya, Tuhan pasti mendengar semua doaku. Dan Tuhan tahu semua yang Aku inginkan dan butuhkan. Karena itulah, Tuhan memberiku kamu."

"Dan hari ini, Aku ingin berjanji. Aku akan selalu mengingat. Bahwa engkau lah jawaban dari semua doaku. Hadiah terbaik Dari Tuhan akan selalu aku kasihi."

"Aku cinta kamu."

* * *

Sebuah malam yang indah, ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan perasaan suka cita dan kasih sayang. Suatu momen ketika sepasang kekasih yang sedang cinta-cintanya, mengikat janji suci hubungan mereka dengan pernikahan. Berjanji akan hidup beriringan sepanjang masa. Brian hanya dapat terpesona sambil berfantasi tentang pernikahannya sendiri nanti.

"_Hey._" Colek Brian. "_Wanna go somewhere less crowded?_"

"_Yeah_." Ditya menuntunnya keluar, menuju area taman dan kolam renang.

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam 7 malam. Kedua sahabat karib berjalan santai mengitari kolam renang yang biru. Membicarakan hal yang tidak penting di bawah langit Ibu Kota yang bersih tak berawan.

"Gak kerasa yah, Dit. Laras udah nikah lagi aja." Brian melepas alas kaki, iseng membasahi jari-jari kakinya dengan air kolam.

"Iya, padahal dulu dia sering main sama kita." Ditya mengingat masa kecil mereka.

"Hehe, dulu dia _tomboy_, kan?"

"Iya ya? Ketemu Mas Bayu langsung jadi cewek _girly_ dia."

"Kalo gue nikah nanti, konsepnya harus heboh pokoknya. Gaya modern ala Vegas boleh juga. Ato kayak film Twilightdi alam terbuka." Cerocos Brian.

"Gue belom mikir kesitu... Kayaknya yang biasa aja, eksklusif pinggir pantai. Gak perlu ngundang orang banyak. Biar kateringnya hemat." Tanggap Ditya.

"Kaya Raffi & Gigi?"

"Alay bet, tontonan lo begituan."

"Daripada elo kagak pernah merhatiin sepak terjang dunia persilatan tanah air."

"Wew. Berat yah, bahasanya anak sastra."

"Yoi."

Ditya merogoh saku blazernya, mengeluarkan benda elektronik berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Sejak kapan lo _vaping_?"

"Si Gilang punya _vape store,_ gue ditawarin paket murah udah termasuk _liquid_nya." Ditya menghirup dan menghembuskan kembali asap tebal yang berbau manis seperti permen karet.

"Bisa bikin trik nggak lo?" Brian menantangnya.

Ditya menghirup kembali dan mencoba membuat asapnya membentuk cincin, namun hasilnya tidak bagus.

"Susah, bro."

"Sini gue coba." Brian merampas rokok elektrik milik sohibnya. Sensasinya berbeda dengan rokok biasa. Ia punya ide menarik, ia akan mengeluarkan asapnya dari hidung. Namun usaha pemuda itu gagal, dan ia jadi batuk-batuk merasakan asap yang perih.

"Hahahahahah. Soksoan sih, si bego."

"Ketawa aja lo, monyet!" Brian meraih kerah kemeja Ditya dan memasukan tangannya kedalam untuk menggelitik orang yang menertawakannya.

Ditya yang tertawa geli mencoba berontak, namun tenaga Brian terlalu kuat sehingga ia tak bisa lepas.

"WAHAHAHA!! Ampun! Ampun, Bri!" Mohon Ditya yang kegelian hingga wajahnya memerah.

Brian yang menyeringai lalu melepaskan tawanannya. Keduanya terengah-engah, Ditya menjaga jarak diantara mereka. Takut Brian akan jahil lagi.

Kedua pasang mata saling menatap, selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya mereka tertawa lepas.

Dalam momen kehangatan tersebut, pemuda bule itu mencuri pandang ke arah orang yang sedang bersamanya.

Ditya sedang tersenyum memandang langit malam bertabur sedikit bintang. Gemerlap cahaya dari gedung pencakar langit di pusat Jalan Sudirman bersinar di wajahnya, menerangi parasnya yang menawan. Dia tampak benar-benar ceria. Brian hanya bisa menatapnya dengan kekaguman. Dalam sekejap, jantungnya tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan, melewatkan denyutnya.

Ada satu jenis perasaan yang aneh, yang secara misterius mengalir keluar dari lubuk hatinya, sedikit rasa gugup yang bergetar, gatal dan menggelitik. Tetapi juga terasa sangat nyaman, seperti melunakan tulang, Begitu nyamannya sehingga ia lupa bahwa waktu masih mengalir.

_...What is this feeling?_

Mereka berdua saling melempar candaan untuk waktu yang lama. Hanya Brian dan sahabat sejati disisinya. Lengannya bersandar merangkul Ditya. Musik orkestra yang terdengar merdu dari Ballroom. Pesona arsitektur Da Vinci Tower yang indah. Apa lagi yang kurang? Andai momen seperti ini bisa berlangsung seterusnya.

Namun hatinya tiba-tiba kalut. Brian teringat oleh keputusan keluarganya untuk kembali ke Australia.

Angan-angan yang ia harapkan itu nihil.

Cepat atau lambat Brian harus memberi tahu Ditya yang sebenarnya.

"Ditya..."

"Hm?"

"...Gue gak akan tinggal lebih lama lagi disini."

Ditya mengernyitkan alisnya, tidak paham maksud Brian, "...Hah? Gimana maksudnya?"

"Gue gak bakal lama lagi tinggal di Indo, Dit. Keluarga gue udah mutusin buat pulang secara permanen ke Adelaide tahun depan."

Mendengar kabar tersebut, tubuh Ditya menjadi tegang, seakan aura dingin merayap ke tulang punggungnya. "Lo bercanda, Bri?"

Tidak, Brian menatap lurus ke matanya.

"...Gue serius."

Hatinya seperti dicakar dan meninggalkan luka yang dalam. Bagaimana tidak?

Walaupun perasaannya sakit, dia tidak sepenuhnya kaget. Ditya sadar ketika semakin dewasa, mereka tetap harus memilih jalan hidup masing-masing. Hanya saja, dengan perasaan yang dimilikinya, ia tidak ingin melepaskan Brian.

"Apa karena Daddy pensiun?" Ditya menebak.

"Iyaaa ada faktor itu juga, sih... Alasan sebenernya, karena Pops yang minta. Dia udah tua, udah sering sakit." Brian menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Dia nitip pesen kalo suatu hari dia meninggal, dia mau semua keluarganya kumpul."

"...Oh."

Suasana menjadi hening. Sampai Brian yang mulai angkat bicara.

"_I'm sorry..._"

"_For what?_"

"_For having to leave you soon..._"

"..." Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"_You're my best friend, Ditya..._" Brian menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Ditya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu berusaha mencairkan suasana, "Kenapa lo ngomong kaya salam pamitan gitu, sih? Kita masih bakal tetep sahabatan, lah, santuy."

Namun sahabat bulenya malah mengeluarkan suara isakan. Ia meraih tangan Ditya dan menggengamnya.

"Jangan cengeng, ah! Malu-maluin lo." Meski berkata demikian, dia sendiri berusaha menahan pilunya dalam hati. Ditya mengacak-acak rambut Brian yang masih bersandar.

"Janji?"

"Iye. Janji."

"Waktu gue cuma sampe wisuda."

"Masih lamaa, elah."

"_Let's make the most of our time then?_"

"_Hm? aren't we doing it now?_"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is 'Spacewalk' by Thomas Newman. He's the great composer behind many Pixar movies and Passengers. I listened to it intensively while writing a scene when Brian's heart skipped a beat.
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys! Please support "Fuck off, Plato!" by kudos, comment, save, and share! :))
> 
> No Homo adalah karya sepenuhnya milik apitnobaka. Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk hiburan penulis semata.


	9. Curi-curi pandang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Mature content ahead

Brian buru-buru mencucup secangkir _espresso mix_ yang baru saja ia seduh di pagi buta. Seakan dengan dorongan kafein tersebut, ia mampu berkonsentrasi lebih untuk menyelesaikan tugas matkul Korespondensi Bahasa Indonesia yang menumpuk akibat kecanduan main PUBG.

_Juuust one more paragraph..._

Sambil ditemani speaker yang me-_repeat_ lagu Raisa yang berjudul 'Teka Teki', jari-jemarinya dengan lihai mengetik kata demi kata yang akan ia susun menjadi sebuah karya tulis.

** _Dirimu buatku selalu penasaran_ **

** _Terkadang menjauh, terkadang buatku tersipu_ **

** _Malu manisnya ucapanmu_ **

** _Membuatku tak menentu_ **

** _Ku tak tahu harus bagaimana_ **

Suara merdu penyanyi cantik Raisa Andriana ternodai oleh nyanyiannya sendiri yang rada fals. Kekaguman Brian padanya mulai berakar sejak saat musisi wanita itu tampil menjadi _guest star_ di pensi SMAnya. Bahkan sampai saat ini, Ia rela pergi keluar kota hanya demi menonton setiap penampilan idolanya secara langsung. Menurutnya Raisa itu _Miss Perfect_, pribumi cantik, ramah, suaranya bagus dan jago main musik. Hal itu pula yang menjadikan Raisa sebagai acuan untuk tipe cewek idamannya.

** _Sungguh kau buatku bertanya-tanya_ **

** _Dengan teka-teki teka-tekimu_ **

** _Mungkinkah ku temukan jawaban_ **

"Teka-teki, teka-tekimu!"Sifat autisnya otomatis muncul ketika ikut menyanyikan reff. Kepalanya ikut bergoyang. Ia hilang ke dalam dunia fantasi.

_Dugg!_

Tangannya yang bergerak kesana-kemari tidak sengaja menyenggol cangkir kopi disamping macbooknya. Menumpahkan cairan coklat ke seluruh bagian keyboard dan meja.

_"Bloody hell!!" _Brian mengumpat dan langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Tidak pikir panjang, dengan sigap ia melepas kaos tipis yang dipakainya untuk mengelap, dan segera menyingkirkan benda-benda elektronik dari area yang basah. Namun nasibnya saat itu sungguh sial. Macbooknya yang basah tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara setruman hingga mendadak mati.

"_No. No. NOOOOOO!_" Brian mengeluarkan teriakan dramatis putus asa sambil berusaha mengotak-atik laptopnya. Rasa sedih bercampur panik yang bukan main saat seorang mahasiswa sedang dikejar deadline tugas namun laptopnya tiba-tiba rusak. Belum lagi tugasnya harus dicetak dan dikumpulkan siang ini. Untungnya datanya sudah disimpan secara otomatis di _iCloud_ sehingga setidaknya ia bisa bernapas lega karena tidak perlu memulai lagi dari awal.

Sekarang yang ia perlu lakukan adalah meminjam laptop untuk merampungkan keperluan kuliahnya sebentar sambil meminta bantuan dari seseorang yang mengerti elektronik. Orang nomor satu yang paling bisa diandalkan tentang masalah ini adalah anak kamar sebelah, Ditya.

Lantas bergegaslah ia keluar kamar untuk menemui orang yang memenuhi otaknya saat ini. Pintu kamar Ditya yang tidak tertutup rapat membuat Brian seenaknya masuk, namun orang yang dicari tidak muncul dalam pandangannya.

"Dityaa..." Panggil Brian pada temannya, tidak ada yang menyahut. Tapi tunggu, Ia mendengar suara pancuran air yang berasal dari dalam kamar mandi.

_Si monyet lagi boker kali ya?_

"Dit?" Ia mengetuk pelan pintunya.

"Siapa!?" Sahut orang di dalam dengan nada tinggi. Sepertinya ia waswas jika ada orang jahat yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Ini gue Brian! Gue pinjem laptop lo bentar!" Balasnya yang juga ikut menaikan nada.

"Hah? Apaan, Bri!? Ntar dulu dah, gue baru mau mandi!" Ucapan Brian tidak terdengar jelas karena terganggu oleh bisingnya gemericik air.

_Sebodo lah, gue pake aja laptopnya._

Laptop Ditya dibiarkan terbuka diatas meja belajarnya. Brian mengambil benda pipih itu dan dengan santai merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur sang pemilik kamar, ia tekan tombol _on_. Dan...

_Oh blimey!_

Hal pertama yang langsung muncul saat laptop Ditya dinyalakan sangatlah tidak terduga. Itu adalah video seks _full screen_ dengan kualitas HD dari situs _bokep_ Pornhub, lengkap dengan dialog desahan wanita yang cukup nyaring.

"_Mmmhh~ Mwahh your dick is so big..._"

"_...Yeah?_"

"_Mhmm~ God I love it!_"

"_Hey, open your mouth._"

"_Yeahh... Ahh that's it... Suck it good._"

Matanya melebar, sedikit tercengang. Ia membaca judul video tersebut yang bertuliskan '_Wet deep blowjob with a hot blondie. Cumshot in mouth!_'. Bukan hanya itu, terdapat beberapa judul sejenis yang terbuka bersamaan di _tab_ lain.

[_Amateur Homemade Big Tits._]

[_College Students Sex Tape._]

[_My best friend sucked my dick._]

Lupa dengan tujuannya kemari, si bule malah lanjut _streaming_ video porno itu satu-persatu. Memanfaatkan kesempatan bahwa temanya masih di kamar mandi.

"_Man __yo__ ass is smokin' sexy!_"

"_Ahh! AAAHH! Mmmhh~ Give it to me, Daddy!_"

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Brian merasa terangsang, atau bahasa gaulnya _sange_. Pria itu mengusap pelan _Brian Jr. _diantara kedua pahanya yang masih terbungkus celana boxer. Perlahan mulai ereksi hingga ukuran maksimal, 19 cm. Terberkatilah genetik kaukasianya!

_KREK!_

Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Brian terperanjat, segera memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan membisukan volume laptop Ditya. Sosok pemuda sebayanya berjalan keluar dengan sehelai handuk membungkus bagian bawahnya. Tangannya menyeka rambut hitamnya yang basah, masih meneteskan air di kulitnya yang mulus. Seketika semerbak harum sabun menghiasi ruangan.

Pemuda itu tertegun saat melihat Brian, sontak ia melontarkan pertanyaan "Lo mau ngapain, Bri?"

Mustahil baginya untuk tidak mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu, pasalnya sosok pemuda bule yang diam-diam ia taksir sedang tampil hampir telanjang di atas tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya yang masih lembap tersipu memerah.

"Eh? Uhh... Laptop gue rusak, Dit. Pinjem punya lo dulu bentar ya, kelarin tugas doang ko dikit lagi." Jawab Brian dengan canggung. Mata birunyanya sesekali berpindah antara Ditya dan layar laptop, adegan ranjang film _bokep_ yang lagi panas-panasnya masih diputar meski dalam mode bisu.

"Rusak?" Tanya Ditya sembari memakai deodoran. Brian mengangguk.

Pemuda itu mengambil pakaian dari lemari dan melemparkannya ke kasur. Ia bersiap untuk melepaskan kain handuk pendek yang membungkus area privatnya. Namun ia merasa sedikit risih karena dikamarnya ada orang lain.

"Minggir, gue mau ganti baju." Titahnya sambil menengok ke arah Brian.

"_Just do it. I don't mind._" Brian tampak serius menatap layar elektronik dipangkuannya.

_Well, I DO mind, dumbass..._

Ya sudah lah, pikirnya hanya Brian ini, lagipula orangnya juga sedang asyik sendiri. Dengan cuek Ditya membelakangi Brian, mencopot handuknya dan memakai kancut.

_Glek_... Brian menelan ludah.

Adegan video mesum terus berlanjut, kedua pemeran berganti ke posisi gaya anjing. Sang aktor dewasa melakukan aksi 'maju-mundur-getar-goyang' dengan batang jantanannya sambil meremas-remas pantat mulus pasangan wanitanya yang menggeram keenakan.

_Damn... Her ass is a winner._

Diam-diam bola matanya berputar diluar kendali melirik sahabatnya sendiri sedang memakai kancut segitiga, ia mendapati pemandangan tubuh yang segar. Jika dilihat dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, sahabat masa kecilnya memiliki hasil pubertas yang menakjubkan. Tubuhnya sehat, walaupun lekukan dan ototnya tidak se_aduhai_ Brian. Dengan dada bidang dan perut yang datar, ia cukup berisi, tidak kurus maupun gemuk, tulangnya pun padat. Belum lagi ia dianugerahi wajah yang tampan, kulit yang bersih dan... Wow... Pantatnya bulat dan kencang.

Saat ini otaknya tengah dikepung oleh akal kotor. Warna kulit wajah Brian berubah merah padam. Fantasinya jadi bercampur aduk. Telapak tangannya gatal ingin meremas sesuatu. Sekilas pikirannya menghasratkan untuk mencaplok bantalan empuk sohibnya yang terpajang gamblang didepan mata. Situasi erotis ini membuat _Brian Jr. _ingin meluap. Namun akal sehatnya yang tersisa segera mengambil alih.

_What the hell am I thinking!?_

Ditya merasa ada aura yang mengganggu kenyamanannya, Ia menengok ke belakang dan mendapati sosok Brian yang memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi yang aneh.

"_Why are you looking at me like that?_" Rasa curiganya semakin muncul.

"_N-Nah I just think that your room is pretty clean._" Jawaban bodoh macam apa itu. Brian berpura-pura mengetik, kepalanya melihat sekeliling. Kini tangannya kembali membuat kesalahan bodoh, ia tidak sengaja menonaktifkan mode bisu. Seketika suara rintihan panas terdengar jelas.

"_Ahh! OHH!_"

"_Right there! Fuck me right there!_"

Pemilik laptop kaget bukan kepalang. ingatannya tidak sadar untuk menutup _browser_nya sejak semalam. Spontan ia melangkah cepat dan menyergap benda elektronik miliknya.

"_Hey, hey, calm down! I still need it!_" Brian mencengkram laptop itu kuat.

"_Then close the fucking browser!_" Gerutu Ditya yang merasa sangat malu. Ia terpaksa harus naik ke kasur karena Brian terus menghindar. Kedua pemuda berperang memperebutkan laptop itu tanpa menyadari bahwa keduanya hanya mengenakan boxer dan celana dalam.

_KREK!_

Tiada angin, tiada hujan, seseorang tak diundang menerobos masuk.

"Dityaaa... Mau pinjem obeng dong." Suara cempreng itu datang dari salah satu teman kostnya yang tidak tahu malu membuka pintu kamar orang.

"...Eh?" Anak lelaki polos itu tidak menyangka akan melihat dua laki-laki 'bugil' sedang bergulat di tempat tidur, ditambah bunyi desahan dari speaker menimbulkan paham yang makin melenceng.

Semua orang saling menatap canggung. Wajah penerobos itu dipenuhi ekspresi syok. Perlahan ia bergerak mundur dan menutup pintu.

"_Oh shit..._" Ucap Ditya dan Brian bersamaan.

Anak yang malang, sepertinya kejadian itu akan memberinya trauma yang berkepanjangan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaannnn, life is so busy and tiring! Anyway here's an update :))
> 
> Enjoying the steamy tension? Hahahah! I choose the song "Curi- Curi Pandang" by Naif as the soundtrack for this chapter because it has a light comedic vibe to it.
> 
> No Homo adalah karya sepenuhnya milik apitnobaka. Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk hiburan penulis semata.


	10. Berantem bocah SMP

Brian menceritakan semua kronologi kejadian apesnya. Sekarang keduanya sudah berpakaian lebih tertutup, agar tidak ada kesalahpahaman yang menyedihkan lagi di antara penghuni kostan Ibu Lulu. Ia meminjam kaosnya Ditya. 

“Kampret anjir, lagi dikejar deadline laptop gue pake ada acara ngadat lagi…” Keluh Brian sambil memperhatikan Ditya dari belakang yang sedang berusaha melepas rangka Macbooknya untuk dikeringkan.

“Tolol bet. Makanya lo kalo bego jangan kebangetan. Lagian ngapain pake joget segala ? ”

“Yeh elo ngeledek mulu, namanya juga gak sengaja, nyet.” Brian menoyor kepala Ditya ke samping.

Tersungut oleh aksi temannya yang tidak tahu terimakasih, Ditya menjambak rambut Brian. 

“Oww!! OOWW!!! Sakit!”

“Geblek, mau gue lempar nih laptop? Hah! ? ”

“Iyeee ampun, Dit, ampunnn… Jangan dilempar dong nanti tambah rusak.“ Baru setelah Brian bilang begitu Ditya melepaskannya. Pertemanan mereka kadang memang penuh kekerasan.

”Jangan galak-galak dong, sayang...” Ujar pemuda bule itu memijat-mijat pundak dan leher temannya yang tegang dari belakang. Si bodoh itu berniat mencari muka.

”Cih, gausah pegang-pegang.” Ditya mendorongnya menjauh, tetapi semakin dilarang tingkahnya si Bule makin disengaja. Brian membungkukkan tubuhnya, dagunya bersarang diatas kepala Ditya. Ia mencium semeliwir wangi rambutnya yang segar. Padahal mereka berdua menggunakan merk shampo yang sama, tapi entahlah kenapa saat dipakai Ditya aromanya seperti lebih harum. Pemuda itu lalu memejamkan matanya, terlarut dalam rasa nyaman. 

Orang yang ditindih tidak memberikan tanda perlawanan. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat merasakan dada bidang pujaan hatinya melekat erat pada punggungnya. Alasan ia tidak menggubris Brian adalah karena takut pemuda bule itu mengintip wajahnya yang memerah.

_ Heheh he’s not trying to get me off... it feels kinda comfy tho... Snuggling close to him… He looked so serious down there, I wonder how he would react if I kiss his forehead... Wait, what? _

Brian menyadari sesuatu yang salah dengan isi kepalanya. Sontak ia berdiri tegak dan melangkah mundur. Pigmen kulitnya berubah pucat pasi. Bulir keringat dingin mulai membasahi tepi pelipisnya. Aliran darahnya bergerak abnormal.

_ ...Why do I feel like this?  _

Ditya masih fokus memeriksa macbook bobrok Brian. Sudah berkali-kali dicoba namun layarnya tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda kehidupan _ ,  _ padahal indikator listriknya masih menunjukan ada daya terhubung _ . _ Pasti ada kerusakan pada bagian internal pikirnya.

”Bri, coba lo bawa ke tempat servis. Dugaan gue ini  _ logicboard _ nya yang kena, soalnya layarnya gak mau nyala tapi listrik masih nyambung.” 

”Kalo gue bawa ke iBox apa bisa  _ claim _ garansi?” Brian menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

“Biasanya sih enggak, kalo masalah kesiram kan salah elo bukan salah pihak penjual. Kalo sampe  _ logicboard _ nya yang rusak bisa kena 2 jutaan tuh.” Sialnya Brian benar-benar melupakan hal itu. Persetan, saat akhir bulan begini ia harus merogoh kocek sebesar itu.

“Lo dulu beli macbook dimana?“

“Di iBox Gancy.“

“Yaudah bawa kesana aja balik lo ngampus.“

“Temenin.“

“Gue latihan band, Bri. Besok manggung di Kemang.“

“Manggung lagi?”

“Iya.”

“Plis, temenin gue bentar aja, Dit. Udah lama juga, kan, kita gak nongkrong bareng? Sekalian gue minjem laptop lo buat kelarin tugas.”

“Gak bisa, Bri. Gue udah pegang janji sama anak-anak malem ini latihan. Ajak Anggi aja ato siapa kek ke Gancy.”

“Bolos lah sekali ini aja.”

“Enggak, Bri. Band kita lagi pada sibuk.”

_ Sigh… This bullcrap again. _

Ditya akhir-akhir ini memang banyak beraktivitas dengan UKMnya. Band mereka kini tampil dengan nama ‘ _ Yellow Jackets _ ’, kalau dipikir-pikir representatif juga sih namanya, wong isinya mahasiswa UI semua. Sebenarnya untuk ukuran grup band seumur jagung seperti YJ, perkembangan mereka bisa dibilang cukup pesat. Mereka sudah cukup dikenal khususnya daerah Jakarta, Bahkan YJ sempat mendapat tawaran untuk mengisi acara pensi-pensi sekolah. Semuanya berkat tim humas mereka si duo anak jurusan Psikologi, Cinta & Gilang. 

Oleh sebab itulah ketika selesai kelas Ditya pasti langsung  _ cabut _ ke ruang sekre bersama anak band yang lain untuk latihan, dan baliknya pun tidak tentu, bisa sekitar waktu tengah malam atau subuh, bahkan pernah sampai tidak pulang sama sekali. Karena itulah kadang-kadang Brian suka merasa sedikit  _ dikacangin _ .

Brian berdiri membisu di dekat pojokan pintu, dengan tangan menyilang dan alis mengernyit seperti pria tua. Matanya berputar menjauhi sosok sahabatnya. “Nape sih, semenjak punya banyak temen baru, lo jadi sibuk mulu ama mereka?”

Ditanya begitu, Ditya tentu kebingungan. Apa yang mungkin dimaksudkan Brian? 

“Emang lo gak cape apa latihan mulu, Dit? Ga ada waktu apa buat rehat bentar bareng gue?” Sumbu pendek otaknya mulai terbakar.

“Ya Tuhan, Bri. Gue harus latihaaan. Bukannya gak mau nemenin elo.” Ia memang mulai sibuk. Tapi ia merasa biasa saja pada Brian. Apa iya Brian merasa bahwa dirinya  _ dicuekin _ ?, “Brian-” 

“Ngerti kok kalo lo sekarang lebih mentingin band. Mungkin gue cuma bakal ganggu jadwal sibuk lo doang.” Belum selesai Ditya mengucapkan kalimatnya, Brian yang mendadak emosian segera memotongnya tanpa jeda. 

Wow, tunggu dulu. Mengapa Ditya merasa dirinya disalahkan disini. Posisinya kini di tengah-tengan antara bingung dan kesal. Pagar yang membendung kesabarannya mulai terkikis. Kali ini Brian sangat kekanak-kanakan, ‘Yaudah. Oke. Gue anter. Balik ngampus gue tungguin lo depan kelas.”

“Gak usah. Gue bisa sendiri.” Brian segera menyambar laptopnya namun tangannya langsung dihadang oleh Ditya.

“Bri, mikir apa sih lo sebenernya? Kenapa tiba-tiba ngomong kaya gitu? Jangan kaya bocah SMP lah gak ditemenin doang langsung bete.” Brian menepis genggaman itu dan berjalan keluar kamar Ditya, menutup pintunya dengan agak keras.

“...Lah?”

_ Si bego kepancing sinetron apaan dah? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update nih... Sorri yaa lamaaa... Lagi sibuk bet ini tapi tetep pingin lanjut nulis hehe :"))
> 
> As always, lagu buat chapter ini adalah Pumped Up Kicks by Foster The People
> 
> Brian lagi krisis identitas nih,, simak terus kelanjutannya ya sobs!
> 
> No Homo adalah karya sepenuhnya milik apitnobaka. Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk hiburan penulis semata.


	11. Bertukar rasa

“Selamat datang di Indomaret, selamat belanja!” Sapa mbak penjaga toko dari balik konter.

Suhu udara Jabodetabek saat itu sedang meroket ekstrim. Bahkan AC Indomaret saja hampir tidak mempan untuk menangkalnya. Seorang pria muda dengan hoodie abunya melangkah menyusuri rak minuman dingin. Ia lalu berdiri mematung di depan pintu cooler yang terbuka lebar untuk dapat merasakan sensasi hawa sejuk yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu signifikan. Untungnya pengunjung toko kala itu sedang sepi sehingga ia bisa dengan leluasa _ngadem_ disana.

_*PING!!!_

Ponsel dalam saku celananya bergetar. Dikira penting, ternyata notifikasi tersebut hanyalah pesan spam yang menawarkan pinjaman online. Jarinya lalu iseng membuka instagram, ada beberapa _follower_ baru yang mengikutinya di akun media sosial tersebut. Mayoritas dari mereka adalah penggemarnya YJ. 

Merasa karya band mereka di apresiasi masyarakat, dirinya turut merasa bahagia. Ia lalu membuat pengumuman dengan instastory yang bertajuk, 

[_Yellow Jackets will perform tomorrow @dialogue_arts at 7 PM!_] 

Tak lama setelah ia membuat instastory tersebut, ada akun lain yang membuat updatean muncul paling depan di homepage nya. Akun itu tidak lain adalah orang yang tadi pagi adu omel dengannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan idiot Brian. 

Sahabat bulenya itu merepost sebuah pesan galau yang dikutip dari lirik lagu Kunto Aji yang berjudul 'Terlalu Lama Sendiri'. Apa lagi coba maksudnya jika bukan menyindir, iya kan? 

_Duh bocah… Bocah… Badan aja gede. _

Omong-omong soal badan, rekaman pikirannya berputar, mengulang adegan saat ia dan Brian bergulat memperebutkan laptop, saat Brian memijat-mijat lehernya, saat Brian mengerahkan berat tubuhnya dalam gestur yang intim, saat ia dapat merasakan hangatnya tubuh Brian yang mendekapnya.

_… Dia beneran manggil gue 'sayang'? _

Ditya menghela nafas. Salah apa dia sama Brian? Entah kenapa, Brian jadi super manja dan suka meributkan hal yang tidak penting, seperti pagi tadi contohnya. Apa mungkin Ditya kurang memberinya perhatian? Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, dirinya juga banyak keperluan. Lagipula kalaupun Ditya ada waktu senggang, malah giliran Brian yang sering dikejar tugas sehingga tidak bisa ikut nongkrong bareng seperti biasanya. 

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia jadi merasa bersalah juga. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Brian.

Ia lalu hendak pergi meninggalkan mini market tersebut dengan membeli sebotol minuman soda. 

"Mau sekalian isi pulsanya, kak?" Ujar mbak penjaga kasir yang berusaha terlihat seramah mungkin meski makeupnya agak luntur akibat keringat gerah yang menyiksanya. 

_Someone please give this person a medal!_

"Gak usah." 

"Isi token listriknya barangkali?" 

"Nggak, mbak. Ini aja." 

"Ada tambahan lainnya, kak? Kebetulan kita lagi promo Pocky beli 1 gratis 1, _all variant_."

Ditya berpikir dua kali mendengar tawaran itu. Brian suka jajanan begituan. Ia berinisiatif untuk menghubunginya duluan nanti dan menghadiahkan Pocky itu sebagai tanda permintaan maaf. 

"Boleh deh, mbak." 

Ruang sekre yang kosong memang tidak seramai kostan. Ditya membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sofa panjang yang warnanya dekil. Ia orang pertama yang tiba disana. Pemuda itu menatap ruangan persegi hampa yang saat ini hanya dihuni dirinya sendiri. Ditya lalu membuka ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan di chatroom Brian. 

**Ditya** : [Bri] 

**Ditya** : [Lo dimana?] 

**Ditya** : [Sini ke ruang sekre, gue gak ada temen] 

* * *

"Apa kata abangnya tadi, Bri?" Tanya Anggi, gadis yang sedang menyeruput boba milk tea. 

"Beneran logicboardnya yang kena. Abangnya bilang sparepartnya gak ready jadi harus indent, mungkin perbaikan bisa sampe 2 ato 3 hari." Jawab Brian yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Ia berhasil membujuk Anggi untuk menemaninya ke Gandaria City. 

"Nah terus lo mau nugas gimana? Besok kita harus asistensi terakhir, lho." 

"Minjem komputer nyokap mungkin. Tapi masa gue harus balik, sih? Jauh bet males. Gue ngerjain di kostan lo aja boleh, Nggi?" 

"Kerjaan gue aja masih numpuk, Bri. Entahlah kayaknya gue bakalan begadang malem ini." Anggi lalu berselancar di media sosialnya. "Eh iya, YJ besok manggung di Dia.Lo.Gue Kemang ya?" 

"Kok elo tau?" 

"Dari IG Storynya si Ditya." 

Mendengar nama itu muka Brian tiba-tiba berubah masam. 

"Elo mau nonton mereka, Bri?" 

Brian geleng-geleng kepala, "... Nggak."

Anggi menaikan sebelah alisnya, ia melihat ada yang berbeda dari suasana hati temannya itu. 

"Lah, tumben… Biasanya paling nomor satu lo kalo nonton doi tampil." Pancing Anggi. 

"..." Pemuda itu diam sejenak, seperti melamun.

"_Bri? You okay?_"

Pertanyaan itu melepas Brian dari pikirannya. 

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Cuma lagi sedikit clash aja."

"Oalah, lagi marahan…" Kalau Anggi mengatakannya dengan demikian, jelas kalimatnya jadi terkesan aneh. 

"_I just don't get it. Why is he being selfish?_" 

"Setdah… Nape lo berdua?" 

Brian menarik nafas lelah, "Tau dah, semenjak dia sibuk ama band nya, gue jadi suka ngerasa kalo dia jarang ada buat gue. Awalnya kita jadi jarang nongkrong doang, tapi lama-lama di kostan pun jadi jarang ketemu. Pernah malah gue tunggin sampe baliknya subuh." 

"Ngapain juga lo nungguin dia ampe subuh?" 

"Ya gue khawatir lah, kalo dia kenapa-napa. Kalo sampe di begal gimana?" Anggi hanya mengangguk, meskipun ia sendiri masih belum paham dengan niatnya Brian melakukan itu. 

Sebagai teman yang baik, Anggi mendengarkan dengan seksama, Brian pun melanjutkan curhatannya, "Kaya tadi pagi tuh, gue minta temenin doang, eh kagak mau. Ada latihan lah, besok manggung lah, banyak alesannya."

"Jadi intinya?" Tanya Anggi. 

"Dia egois. Keasyikan sama temen-temen barunya. Sampe lupa siapa yang selama ini ada buat dia." Cerocosnya tajam. 

"Ishh elo tuh ya. Lo berdua bukan bocah lagi, Bri. Sahabatan gak harus ada selalu setiap saat. Lagian ngapain juga lo harus ngurusin pertemanan orang? Terserah dia lah. Kalo emang lo segitu kesepiannya gak ada dia, kenapa lo gak ikut hang out sama mereka aja? Kan pada kenal juga. Emang Ditya gak pernah ngajak lo?" 

"Ngajak sih, tapi kan kita hectic persiapan UTS, Nggi. Mana ada waktu buat nongkrong."

"LAH BERARTI MASALAHNYA SAMA AJA ANJIR! Duh elo tuh kenapa ya, gue suka gemes deh ama isi otak lo." Anggi tertawa sendiri sambil menggebrak meja.

"Tapi itu kemarin - kemarin, Nggi. Sekarang dia agak cuek. Emang udah beda." Bantah Brian. 

"Lo jangan langsung ambil kesimpulan gitu juga. Tau sendiri kan dia banyak kegiatan? Kali aja dia emang gak ada niatan buat ngacangin lo. Tapi emang lo sendiri juga yang susah diajak nongkrong makanya dia gak ganggu. Kalo lo cuma pengen Ditya ada buat hiburan lo sendiri, bukannya malah elo yang egois?" Tutur gadis itu pelan. Ia berusaha menampar kesadaran dalam diri temannya. 

"..." Brian diam tertunduk. Yang dikatakan Anggi ada benarnya juga. Ia terlalu cepat bertindak sembrono. 

"Coba tahan emosi lo. Lo ngalah dulu, ngobrol sama dia baik-baik, minta maaf kalo bisa, tunjukin kalo elo ngerasa bersalah. Gue gak tau lo ngomongnya harus kaya gimana, toh elo kan yang paling ngerti dia bukan gue."

"... Iya juga." 

"Janji sama gue lo bakal minta maaf. Kasian tuh anak gak salah apa-apa." 

"_Fine…_" 

_*PING!!!_

Tak lama setelah Anggi memberi petuahnya, ponsel Brian berdering. Pemuda itu tertegun saat membaca sederet pesan yang bermunculan dari orang yang menjadi topik hangat obrolan mereka. 

"Nggi, si monyet baru chat gue." 

"Hm? Ditya? Wew panjang umur tuh orang… Apa katanya?" 

"Minta ditemenin di ruang sekre, katanya dia sendirian." 

"Terus? Mau lo samperin?" 

Mereka berdua saling menatap. Bedanya tatapan Brian penuh dengan keraguan. Dalam hatinya, rasa sayang pada sahabatnya terlalu besar untuk melawan gengsi yang hanya secuil nasi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi dan Anggi pun tersenyum. 

_Dasar, ceritanya lagi berantem, di chat sekali doang langsung luluh… Yang model begini bisa gak sih disebut bucin? _

Ditengah perjalanan, Brian dan Anggi menyempatkan diri untuk singgah di mini market dekat kampus mereka. Anggi ingin menyimpan stok cemilan untuk bahan bakar bergadangnya nanti. 

"Silahkan kak, pocky nya lagi promo beli 1 gratis 1, _all variant_ loh kak."

Brian yang tadinya ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu jadi termakan rayuan promosi mbak-mbak kasir. 

_Gue kasih buat Ditya deh… _

* * *

Tok! Tok! Tok! 

"Misii… Ditya?" Kepala Brian mengintip dari balik pintu. 

"Oi, Bri… Sini masuk." Sahut Ditya yang telah menunggu lama, sambil menggandeng gitar akustik kesayangannya. 

Brian berjalan menghampiri panggilan sobatnya, "Lo sendiri?" 

"Uh huh." 

"Kemana yang lain?" 

"Belom pada dateng." 

"Oh…" Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi canggung. Ingin memulai pembicaraan, Brian mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan, namun tanpa disengaja nadanya terdengar ketus, "Ada apa lo minta gue kesini?" 

Detik berlalu, pertanyaan Brian terdengar sedikit mengintimidasi. Tidak ingin menambah cekcok, Ditya berusaha untuk bicara sehalus mungkin dengan mengutarakan sedikit isi hatinya. 

"Gak ada, gue lagi pengen berdua sama lo aja." Butuh nyali besar bagi Ditya untuk mengatakan itu. 

Tidak ada secercah pun kebohongan dari pernyataan tersebut. Sungguh tulus hingga memicu jantung Brian berdegup kencang, melelehkan sisa es diantara mereka. 

"Lo abis dari mana?" Tanya Ditya sambil berpindah duduk di atas kotak sound system hitam. Ia memasang kabel aux yang menghubungkan gitarnya dengan pengeras suara. 

"Dari iBox Gancy sama Anggi. Macbook gue di servis 2 hari. Gue gak bisa apa-apa sekarang." 

_*PING!!! _

**Anggi** : [Bri, gue baru inget bagian lo yang prinsip proposal penawaran ada yang gak sesuai data di rinciannya]

**Anggi** : [_Sent a photo to Brian_] 

**Anggi** : [Nih coba lo cek lagi ya, kalo udah kelar kirim langsung ke gue] 

**Anggi** : [Tq] 

_Damnit, Jesus. How am I supposed to-_

"Kalo mau nugas pake laptop gue aja dulu, mumpung nganggur tuh." Usul tersebut datang seperti wahyu dewa penolong. Pemuda lain di ruangan itu mendobrak jalan berpikirnya yang sempat buntu. Seolah ia dapat menebak isi kepalanya dengan persis. 

Brian tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan giginya yang rapat, "Lo emang paling ngerti gue."

Selama 30 menit akustikan tidak jelas, Ditya menarik lembaran kertas yang berisikan tap guitar sebuah lagu yang sudah 2 bulan ia latih. Lagu itu berjudul 'November' karya dari gitaris terkenal asal Jepang, Masaaki Kishibe. 

_1..._

_2…_

_3… _

_*Jreng…_

Nada dari bait pertama petikan gitar itu mencuri perhatian Brian. Melodi tersebut sangat indah didengar, menimbulkan citra hangat namun terkesan agak sedih, seperti manisnya cinta yang tidak bisa dimiliki. Ditya memainkan lagu itu dengan sangat pandai. 

Brian yang duduk selonjoran di lantai dengan laptop di pangkuannya, hanya bisa terpesona menatapnya. Perasaannya kini sungguh berbeda, ini bukan sekadar kekaguman pada teman sendiri, sedikit lebih dari itu. Ia benar-benar terpikat sosoknya, seolah ia ingin memilikinya sendiri, mendekap tubuhnya, dan merasakan bibirnya yang lembut. 

Pikirannya sangat berkecamuk. Perasaan ini sungguh keliru. Hal ini sangat diluar kodrat. Memiliki hasrat pada sahabat sendiri yang juga seorang laki-laki. 

"Bri." Panggil pemuda berambut hitam itu. Tangannya menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hijau, cemilan Pocky rasa matcha, "_For you._" 

Brian terlihat terkejut melihat benda itu. Lalu ia menambahkan, "Sorri gue jarang ada buat lo selama akhir-akhir ini. Gue sama sekali gak ada maksud cuek sama lo, Bri." 

Si bule di hadapannya masih menatap sambil sedikit menganga. Pasalnya, bukannya ia terkejut oleh Ditya yang tiba-tiba minta maaf dengan memberikan Pocky, tapi dirinya sendiri baru akan melakukan hal yang sama.

_What a sweet coincidence! _

Sontak ia terkekeh dan Ditya melihatnya heran. 

Ia lalu merogoh ranselnya, menyerahkan produk yang sama, hanya saja rasanya yang beda, yaitu cookies and cream. 

"Lah?" 

"Hehe, gue baru mau bilang hal yang sama." 

"...?" 

"Sorri gue udah ngambek gak jelas tadi, tanpa ngertiin situasi lo, Dit." 

"_Nah, bro. It's fine._" Ditya memberikan senyuman manis, sembari menjulurkan tangan menerima hadiah pemberian sohibnya, "Hehehe, kita sepemikiran nih beli Pocky?" 

"HAHAHAHA! Kita cuma tukeran rasa doang ternyata!"

"Ahahaha, hadeeh kocak." 

Nafasnya tersekat, saat Ditya dekat dengannya. Matanya ikut berbinar setiap kali Brian mendengar tawanya, melihat senyumnya.

_It feels so right. But it's very wrong at the same time. I'm not supposed to think of him like that. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kalo kalian baca di Chapter 1, ada adegan Ditya lagi latihan chords gitar di kamar waktu Mamahnya masuk. Nah ini lagu yang dia latih.
> 
> Gitarisnya, Masaaki Kishibe, dia salah satu musisi asal Jepang favorit gue selain Kotaro Oshio & Depapepe. Dan lagu 'November' ini salah satu yang paling menyentuh. Kalo cerita ini jadi serial TV mungkin lagu ini bakal jadi soundtrack utamanya.
> 
> Anyway, makasih banyak pemirsa yang udah baca & kasih kudos!


	12. Mulai mengenal Cinta

18:45

_ Basement 2… Basement 1… Lower Ground… _

Brian melanturkan gumaman tak bermakna saat menaiki lift. Seperti orang ling-lung dengan tatapan nihil. 

_ *TING-TONG!!! _

_ Ground Floor… _

Serentak ia keluar dari lift tersebut, berdesakan dengan pengunjung mall lainnya, dan bergegas menyusuri pusat perbelanjaan tersebut menuju toko iBox. Sesegera mungkin ia harus menyelesaikan keperluannya. 

"_ Ngghhh! Bloody hell… _" Umpatnya dengan pelan saat duduk di kursi kayu kedai kopi Starbucks. Ia menyalakan macbooknya yang sudah berfungsi seperti sedia kala. Namun setelah itu, tidak ada lagi yang ia lakukan.

Tak ada. 

Hanya menatap layar Macbooknya yang meminta kata sandi. Hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang terlintas di pikirannya. 

_ Kenapa? _

Kenapa dia bisa memiliki rasa ketertarikan seksual tersebut pada sahabat masa kecilnya? Pada sesama pria!? Brian berani bersumpah pada apapun bahwa dirinya masih lelaki normal. 

Apa karena mereka berdua terlalu sering dikatain homoan, sehingga mungkin ucapan itu jadi kenyataan? Atau karena bereka berdua sama-sama lama menjomblo jadinya muncul perasaan yang keluar jalur? 

_ I'm not a homo! Fuck, it's disgusting! _

_ Lord, I think I'm lost in this mess. _

Kepalanya terasa berat saat bersandar di bangku itu, sambil menilik orang lain berlalu-lalang ditengah keramaian Gandaria City. Sudah lebih dari dua hari ia mendapati gangguan istirahat akibat beban pikiran ini yang kerap menghantuinya. Aroma biji kopi giling di kedai tersebut merupakan salah satu cara untuk membantunya kembali rileks. 

Karena itu pula otaknya dapat memproses masalahnya dari akar dengan perlahan. Sejak kapan dirinya dan Ditya di cap sebagai pasangan homo? Saat SMP? SMA? Entahlah, tetapi… Ada satu peristiwa yang paling melekat di memorinya. 

Brian teringat kenangan 4 tahun silam. Saat ia dan Ditya masih remaja. Saat masih bersekolah di SMA 70 Jakarta lebih tepatnya. Dimana rumor antara anak sekolahan menyebar cepat layaknya kebakaran hutan. Desas-desus yang mau tidak mau kerap terdengar di gendang telinga.

* * *

"Bel, anak kelas lo yang namanya Ditya punya pacar gak sih?" 

"Hmm setau gue sih enggak. Kenapa nih? Jangan bilang lo naksir? Hehe." 

"Ganteng anjir… _ Cool _ banget, mana pinter lagi." 

"Udah 2 tahun sekelas, gak pernah tau kalo dia pacaran. Gosipnya sih tuh anak kagak demen cewek."

"Hah? Lo ciyus, Bel?" 

"Ciyus elaah, kudet amat, sih. Lo pasti tau Brian anak kelas Bahasa, kan?" 

"Bule yang sekilas mirip Harry Styles? Anjir, sumpah itu kecengan gue waktu kelas 10."

"Banyak yang bilang mereka berdua homoan."

"Bukannya Brian pacaran sama Maya kelas IPA 9?" 

"Mantan. Baru putus." 

"Wah, iya?" 

"Iyaa, katanya mereka putus karena Brian lebih milih Ditya."

"Masa terang-terangan begitu?" 

"Dan lo harus tau, Vi. Waktu kelas olahraga minggu kemarin, kita semua di tes lari marathon 10 keliling. Dan si Ditya tumbang, dong, di _ lap _ ke-9. Nah, sama anak-anak cowok langsung dibopong lah, ke UKS. Terus entah dari mana, Brian dateng dengan keadaan panik dan khawatir gitu, lho. Langsung ngelus-ngelus kepalanya si Ditya. Anak-anak kelas cuma ngeliatin doang, udah kagak heran juga sih kita."

"Bohongan lo?" 

"Ciyuss Vivi... Dan anehnya lagi, nih. Si Brian _ stay _ terus di UKS nemenin Ditya sampe jam istirahat kedua. Bikinin teh manis, beliin makan siang dari kantin. _ So sweet _ banget gak tuh?" 

"Rada _ creepy _ sih kalo gitu... Iya juga ya, Bel? Kalo gue intipin di kantin, itu anak sering berduaan mulu." 

"Buset, kalo ketahuan guru gimana tuh?" 

Cibiran dua anak cewek itu pun tak sengaja mendarat di daun telinga Brian, yang saat itu sedang lewat di kantin untuk jajan jus. Ia pun langsung melotot ke arah duo biang gosip itu, berniat untuk membantah informasi tersebut. Tapi sudahlah, ia tidak ingin buang-buang energi untuk melawan dua anak perempuan yang menyebalkan. Bisa jadi nanti malah dapat masalah baru. 

_ Emang apa salahnya perhatian ke sahabat sendiri? _

Malam pun berlalu. Sang rembulan terbit sepertiga purnama. Brian berkunjung menemani Ditya yang sedang terbaring di kasur, penuh memar di paha dan betisnya akibat kecelakaan berkendara. Mereka masih asyik ngobrol dan bercanda. Saat seperti ini, untuk sementara Brian dapat sedikit melupakan perasaan galau tentang Maya. 

"Emang salah, ya, Dit? Kita bareng terus?" 

"Kita kan cuma sahabatan, Bri."

"Itu juga yang gue bilang ke Maya sebelom kita putus. Dia kagak mau ngerti kalo lo juga penting buat gue. Masa iya gue enggak nolongin lo yang kecelakaan cuma buat nemenin dia jalan." 

"Lo juga lebay amat, dah. Padahal gue cuma jatoh dari motor doang. Pergi ke klinik sendirian juga bisa."

"Kok lo malah ngatain gue, sih? Udah naluri alami gue buat milih lo duluan." 

"Tapi kan… Gara-gara gue lo jadi putus."

"Dit… Cewek tuh gampang nyarinya. Tapi kalo sahabat sejati cuma ada sekali seumur hidup. Lagian siapa coba yang bisa nolak muka ganteng kaya gue? Hahaha wajar juga kalo gue deket sama lo malah disebut homo." 

Emosi tak nyaman, segera menusuk hati Ditya setelah Brian mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu. 

"Brian, kalo emang lo risih dikatain homoan sama gue, ya-" Cetus Ditya dengan sedikit emosi. 

Brian segera memotong perkataannya cepat, "Mereka cuma bisa sirik doang, Dit. Gak punya temen deket macem lo sama gue."

"..." 

"Persetan mereka mau bilang apa soal kita. _ We're buddies for life! Aren't we, brother? _ " Brian mengulurkan kepalan tangannya, mengajak Ditya untuk _ brofist _. 

"_ Hehe, yeah, we are… Buddies._" Jawab Ditya, membalas ajakan tos Brian. Sahabatnya langsung senyum sumringah dan bersandar amat sangat dekat dengannya. 

"_ How's your leg though? _" 

"_ Still hurts a little bit. Don't lay your head on them _."

"_ Can I lay down on your stomach then? _"

"_ Just lay on a pillow! Jeez… _" 

"_ Nah. Your baby fat is better _."

* * *

Brian membuka kedua matanya. Kesadarannya kembali ke masa kini. Ia masih berada di kedai kopi Starbucks, ditengah-tengah kumpulan furniture yang didominasi oleh warna coklat. 

_ Ditya… _

_ Dulu gue bilang kita cuman sahabat. Kenapa sekarang perasaan gue malah beda sama elo? _

_ Ditya… _

_ Apa cuma gue doang yang punya rasa begini? Lo gak ada perasaan begitu, kan, sama gue? Coba seandainya hati gue bisa kembali 'normal'. _

Lamunannya tiba-tiba dipecahkan oleh tepukan ringan pada bahunya. Pemuda itu melirik, dan mendapatai sosok gadis imut berambut ombre pirang, tertawa kecil sembari berdiri disampingnya. 

"Kak Brian!"

"Lho, Cinta?" 

"Lagi nugas sendirian aja, nih? Hehe."

"Ah, enggak, hehehe. Gue abis ngambil laptop baru di servis. Lo juga sendirian aja nih malem-malem? Bukannya hari ini jadwal kumpul YJ?" Tanya Brian heran. 

"Hmm? Gue ada keperluan dulu kesini jadi gak ikut kumpul. Oh iya, gue boleh numpang duduk bareng? Meja lain penuh soalnya…" Ujar Cinta. 

"Oh silahkan." Tutur Brian. 

"Sorry banget nih, malah jadi ganggu." Gadis itu beranjak duduk bersebrangan dengannya. 

"Yaelah, sans aja kali, Cin. Hahaha."

Cinta mengibaskan rambutnya, memperlihatkan paras wajahnya yang putih bersih dengan pulasan makeup ala artis Kpop. _ Damn! _ Gadis itu terlihat imut sekali. Wajar jika dulu Brian pernah menggebetnya saat pertama bertemu. 

"Kenapa, Kak Bri? Ngeliatin gitu banget, hehe." 

"Eh, panggil aja 'Brian'." 

_ Gue harus dapetin cewek! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ada yang pernah bilang sama gue kalo perasaan orang tuh gabisa ditebak. Gak bisa diatur. Gak pandang bulu. Dan bisa terjadi di waktu yang gak kita duga. 
> 
> Bisa jadi orang yang asalnya biasa aja tiba-tiba jadi suka. Yang asalnya gak ada hasrat jadi bernafsu. Dan sebaliknya, terutama sama orang terdekat kita. Dan disini problemnya adalah Brian & Ditya sama-sama cowok. Yang otomatis bakal banyak timbul penolakan dari bebagai pihak. 
> 
> Lagu buat chapter ini adalah "Inginkan" by Raisa, idolanya Brian.
> 
> Thanks ya guys udah baca & kasih kudos!
> 
> Fanfic ini dibuat untuk hiburan penulis semata, karya aslinya milik Mbak Apitnobaka.


	13. Get a little excited, when I think about you

Malaikat Cupid senang sekali mempermainkan perasaannya hari ini. Dari galau sempoyongan memikirkan hal tidak jelas. Kini hatinya dibuat _ dag dig dug _ ditemani cewek cakep yang tiba-tiba nimbrung. Kini cewek itu sedang nikmat menyeruput Java Chips Frappe yang baru saja selesai di _ press _.

Selama satu jam kurang lebih keduanya mengobrol tidak jelas tentang kehidupan mereka. Umumnya, Brian akan menceritakan sejarah keluarganya yang berasal dari Adelaide dan Cinta banyak cerita tentang bagaimana ia menekuni hobinya bermusik dan kejadian-kejadian lucu selama ia bergabung di UKM band UI. 

"Si Ramzy tuh ya, badannya doang gede hatinya beri-beri, anjiirrr… Pernah suatu hari dia jalan ke mall Ambassador sama kakak ceweknya, terus ada mbak-mbak SPG manggil dia 'Om' sambil nawarin alat pijet rematik. Ternyata doi dikira gadun bawa anak dong, hahaha!" 

"Hahahahah! Terus respon dia gimana?" 

"Ama dia dicuekin, terus udahnya dia nangis dan ditenangin sama kakaknya." 

"_ AHAHAHAHA! What the fuuuuck _." Brian tertawa sampai terpingkal-pingkal.

"Hahahah, serius anjirr! _ You know _ laah mukanya dia kan boros banget _ which is _ kaya babeh-babeh." Cinta kembali menambahkan. 

Saat mereka berdua tertawa bersama, Brian menyadari sesuatu. Cinta itu orangnya asyik, ia benar-benar seru diajak cerita, dan senyuman kecil yang ia pancarkan sempat membuat hati Brian cenat-cenut. Ia jadi teringat oleh mantan-mantannya terdahulu.

Rasa penasaran mulai menghujani nuraninya. Ia ingin mengenal Cinta lebih jauh. Untuk itu, Brian sudah menyiapkan pertanyaan pamungkas untuk menerawang apabila cewek ini 'siap dipinang' atau tidak. 

"Mana cowok lo, Cin?" 

"Cowok?" Tanya Cinta sebelum ia terkekeh, "Gw single kak, hehe… Eh sorry, Brian maksudnya." 

"Lah, putus?" Tegas Brian, Cinta hanya mengangguk. 

"Udah lama banget kaleee, LDR-an 2 tahun tuh susah ternyata kalo gak jaga komitmen." Ujarnya datar. 

"Bentar, emang cowok lo anak mana, Cin? Gue lupa." Potong Brian menimpali. 

"Anak kedokteran UNBRAW, di Malang."

"Lo mutusin dia?" 

"Iya laahh, njir. Dia selingkuh sama temen kampusnya." 

"Gimana tuh ceritanya kalo gue boleh tau?" 

"Jadi waktu itu gue tau dari temen gue anak kedokteran juga yang lagi koas bareng dia. Awalnya gue curiga doang, kok Instastory dia kagak pernah keliatan di akun gue. Gue tanya dong, terus dia cuma bilang lagi sibuk banget sampe gak pernah update."

"Nah besoknya temen gue nge-DM. Katanya udah 2 minggu instastory mantan gue isinya berduaan sama cewek lain terus. Sumpah, awalnya gue gak percaya, secara di timeline gue kagak ada, sampe akhirnya temen gue kasih screenshot. Akun gue di hide ternyata. Gue samperin tuh ke Malang diem-diem. Gue labrak ke kostannya. Dan parahnya, gue nemu bajingan itu lagi ciuman, sama cewek yang di instastory. Gak tanggung-tanggung langsung gue gaplok tuh benalu."

"_You're joking, right? He- he really did that!?_" 

"_I'm serious, Bri_. Itu si brengsek malah balik nyalahin gue, bilang gue cewek nakal lah, apa lah. Yaudah gue putusin aja."

"_... What a fucktard. If I were you I'll crack the shits out of his face! You clearly deserved better than a dickhead, Cinta._"

"_Whoa chill out, superman. It was all in the past now, I've moved on. He's dead to me anyway. You know I'm a strong girl, right!?_" 

"_Well, yeah I can see that... But still, that must be hurtful for you."_ Brian geleng-geleng kepala, "_What about now, Cin?_ Lo belom pacaran lagi?"

"_Hmph…_ _I don't know_, belom deket lagi sama orang lain. Gue masih agak trauma sama cowok brengsek… Tapi kalo ada orang lain yang baik, gue mau coba membuka diri lagi." Ujar Cinta sambil senyum malu-malu kucing. 

_ Aha! Green light, baby! _

Eitsss tunggu! Tunggu dulu. Brian tidak boleh gegabah. Baru saja hitungan jam sosok Cinta muncul dalam kehadirannya, khayalannya sudah _ sliweran _ kemana-mana. Memang jiwa jomblonya se-mengenaskan itu ya? Ah sudahlah, hal seperti ini harus dibawa santai. 

"Cinta, malem ini lo gabut gak?" 

"Lumayan gabut, nih. Tapi gue udah tanggung bolos kumpul YJ, sayang bet kalo langsung balik." 

"Cari makan yok, gue mulai laper." 

"Yuk! Mau cari makan diluar?" Cetus cewek itu penuh semangat. 

"Bebas, lo ada ide enaknya makan dimana." 

"Hmm gimana kalo kita cobain gultik Blok M?" 

"Oh yang gerobak panggul pinggir jalan itu?" 

"Iyaa ada jongko favorit gue disana namanya gultik Pak Agus Budi. Lo harus coba pokoknya! Dia jual sate telor juga, enak lah." 

"Hehehe, kuy lah." Brian terkekeh. 

Mereka berdua pun keluar meninggalkan tempat itu menuju lantai basement, dimana Brian memarkirkan sepeda motor Kawasaki W250 miliknya. Tentu saja tujuan awal Brian mengajak Cinta untuk boncengan naik motor dengannya adalah untuk modus dan pamer. Iya lah, siapa juga yang berani menolak kegantengannya saat naik motor bergaya klasik ini? Bahkan teman dekatnya, Anggi, juga mengakui hal itu. 

Namun sayang, pemuda bule bodoh itu sangat lupa kalau ia hanya membawa 1 helm, sehingga di perjalanan mereka harus menyusuri jalan tikus agar tidak terciduk melanggar aturan lalu lintas. 

"Brian, di perempatan Jl. Barito ada polisi!" Teriak Cinta saat melihat seorang aparat kepolisian yang mengenakan rompi hijau. 

"_ Oh bloody hell! _" Brian yang terkaget oleh peringatan Cinta segera refleks menarik rem dadakan. 

"Gue turun dulu deh, ntar lo tunggu gue di sebrang perempatan. Biar kita aman okay!" 

"Gak perlu lah, cin, kita muter aja lagi." 

"Udeeh sans ae, daripada lo ditilang. Lagian kalo muter jauh." 

Maunya dilarang tapi si Cinta keburu _ ngacir _ menyeberangi _ zebra cross _ . Setelah melanjutkan motor-motoran, akhirnya mereka tiba juga di jongko gulai kaki lima Pak Agus Budi, yang katanya Cinta _ recommended _ banget. Keduanya memesan masing-masing satu porsi sebagai pembukaan. 

"_ Whoa, it's good! Better than the one I usually eat with Ditya. _" Cetus Brian setelah mencicipi sesuap gulai panas. Tidak sadar bahwa nama itu baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. 

"_ I told you, right? This one is really good! _Cobain juga sate usus sama telor puyuhnya. Pak Agus sendiri yang masak jadi rasa satenya khas." Sahut Cinta diantara kunyahan. Ada sebutir nasi yang muncrat keluar disaat ia bicara. Brian tertawa dalam hati melihat hal tersebut, lalu ia mencoba suruhan temannya.

"Hmm _ mantap _. Kok elo bisa sih nemu tempat makan enak gini? Padahal tempatnya agak gak keliatan dari jalan raya." 

"Hunting laaah~ Dari jaman SMP gue suka nyari makan bareng temen-temen. Dari Pasar Senen, Glodok, sampe ke Rawamangun udah gue jajah." Pamer Cinta dengan bangga, "Btw, emangnya lo sama Ditya suka makan gultik yang sebelah mana?" 

"Di pojokan sana, yang seberang Hanamasa." Tunjuk Brian ke arah jalan yang ramai.

"Iiihhh yang disitu mah biasa aja kalee~" 

Sejenak mereka melahap suapan demi suapan. Brian yang ketagihan sampai menambah 3 porsi lagi, sementara Cinta yang baru memakan satu setengah porsi sudah mengeluh kekenyangan. 

"Briii~ gue gak sanggup…" 

"Abisin dong… Sayang nanti nasinya nangis." 

"Aaaahh kenyaaaang…"

"Yehh ayo dong kalo diabisin nanti gue yang bayarin semua." 

"_ Hmm deal? _" 

"_ Hahahah, of course, deal! _" 

Baru saja gadis itu akan melanjutkan suapannya, ada sepasang kucing liar yang ribut sedang adu cakar dan melompat tepat ke atas paha Cinta. 

"AAAAHHH!!!" Jeritnya ketakutan. 

"MEOONGGG!!!" Si kucing tak tahu diri malah tambah menggeram. 

Kucing kampung sialan itu refleks membuatnya kaget setengah mati, sampai-sampai menumpahkan sisa kuah pekat berbau amis ke seluruh kaosnya. 

"Hus! Hus!" Pak Agus yang ikut kesal langsung mengusir dua kucing itu dengan sapu lidi. 

"_ Cinta you okay!? Damn those stupid cats! _" 

"Baju gue kotor, Bri…" Lirihnya

"_ Hold on… _ " Brian segera melepas jaketnya, dan segera membungkus tubuh mungil Cinta dengan benda itu. " _ Here, wear this _." 

"Th- Thanks, Bri…" Jawab Cinta, sedikit terbata-bata dan salah tingkah. Pipinya memancarkan rona warna pink. "_ I really… Really hate cats. _" 

Tak lama kemudian mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke Depok. Setelah tragedi kuah tumpah di jongko gultik Blok M barusan, Cinta tidak banyak bicara dan Brian bersikeras untuk mengantarnya ke kostan agar aman. 

"Brian…" 

"Ya?" 

"Lo gak kedinginan?" 

"_ It's okay _, Cin. Santai, gue gak bakalan kena angin duduk ko." Candanya sambil terus mengemudi di jalan yang padat merayap. Karena jaketnya dipinjamkan pada cewek di belakang, kini ia hanya mengenakan kaos tipis, meskipun diterpa angin malam.

"Idih… Sok kuat lo." Ledek Cinta dengan tawa kecil. 

Pemuda bule itu berhasil mengantarkan teman wanitanya selamat sampai tujuan, tanpa cegatan polantas, dan tanpa drama tambahan. Cinta juga berjanji akan mengembalikan jaket Brian kalau sudah dicuci sebagai tanda terima kasih. Akhirnya Brian pulang ke kostannya sendiri dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

\------------------------------

Sesampainya di kamar, Brian mulai mengumpulkan berbagai informasi tentang Cinta di _ medos _ . Mulai dari tanggal lahir, zodiak, warna favorit, hewan favorit, sampai sinetron favorit. Belakangan ia baru tahu kalau Cinta sedang intens mengikuti serial _ Netflix _ 'Stranger Things'. 

Akhirnya pemuda itu pun tahu banyak tentang Cinta. Mulai hobinya memakai apapun yang identik dengan warna ungu. Ia yang merupakan fans berat Payung Teduh. Sampai yang lebih ekstrim lagi kalau ia memiliki kebiasaan muncrat saat makan. Tapi entah kenapa semua itu membuat Brian makin penasaran dengan Cinta. 

_ *PING!!! _

**Cinta** : [ _ Thanks for tonight, _kakak brian :p] 

Brian terkekeh sendiri saat membaca pesan yang baru masuk ke ponselnya. Cinta iseng sekali sengaja memanggilnya 'kakak'. 

**Brian** : [ _ You're welcome Cintaaa _] 

**Cinta** : [Makasih udah nemenin gue cerita, nanti kita hang out lagi ya kapan2]

**Brian** : [Yoii sama2] 

**Brian** : [Gue seneng kok dengerin lo cerita, jangan bosen2 ya ;))]

Ah, sepertinya ia akan mimpi indah malam ini, kawan! Ia mematikan ponselnya dan meletakannya dibawah bantal. 

_ *PING!!! _

Sontak ia terkejut ketika ponselnya kembali bergetar. Kali ini orang yang menghubunginya adalah Lisa, mamanya sendiri. Ia pun mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa ragu-ragu. 

"_ Hey Mom, what's up? _" 

"_ Hey honey, how are you doing? We missed you _ . _ Are you coming home tomorrow? _" 

"_ Yeah I guess so, you guys have something in mind? _" 

"_ Great then we can have a celebration dinner together! _" 

"_ Huh? Celebration dinner? What are we celebrating exactly? _" 

"_ Honey, how could you forget? Tomorrow is our wedding anniversary. _" 

"_ Oh God Jesus! Sorry, sorry… It kinda slipped my mind _." 

"_ Hhh this kid… Just come home before evening. Your dad could use some help with cooking. Oh also, please invite Ditya to join us. _" 

"_ Ditya? I'm not sure he'll go though, he's been pretty busy lately. _" 

"_ Just ask him first, Brian. Tell him we insist. _" 

"_ Heheh. Mom, why are you so excited about him? _" 

"_ Didn't you say that you wanna spend more time with him the other day? You know that we'll have to move back to Aussie next year." _

"_ ... Ah, yeah you're right. _" 

"_ Okay, so… Don't be late tomorrow and make sure to invite him over, you hear? _" 

"_ Alright bye, Mom. Thanks for calling. _" 

"_ Bye sweetheart, good night _." 

Panggilan itu pun terputus. Brian tidak perlu mencari kontak dengan nama Ditya di aplikasi perpesanannya. Nama itu sudah terpasang paling atas diantara jajaran _ chat _ yang lain. Tepat diatas nama Anggi dan grup belajar kelompok. Ada hal kecil yang ia temui saat malihat _ chatroom _ sahabatnya, ternyata ia baru mengganti foto profil, menggambarkan dirinya sedang _ candid _ bermain gitar dengan syahdu. 

_ …He's handsome. _

Cepat-cepat ia buang pikiran busuk itu jauh-jauh. Ia hanya mau menelepon _ si monyet _, bukan malah memandangi foto profilnya. Ya Tuhan, mau telepon saja ribet sekali.

*_Tuuut... Tuuut... _

"Bri?" 

"Hei, Dit…" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya nyampe juga di chapter 13, guys. Gue dengan senang hati bakal lanjutin lagi. Don't forget to comment & kudos yaaa... 
> 
> Lagu buat judul dan jadi inspirasi chapter ini adalah 'Nervous' by Shawn Mendes. 
> 
> Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk hiburan penulis semata. Karya sepenuhnya milik apitnobaka.


	14. You're my home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Untuk bikin setting yang lebih realistis, dialog antar karakternya gue buat pake bahasa inggris, walaupun narasinya tetep pake bahasa indonesia. Maaf kalo masih ada grammar yang ngaco yaa.Mudah-mudahan masih enak dibaca. Please enjoy :)

Pukul 2 siang mereka bersiap untuk berangkat. Ditya memaksa Brian untuk melipir dulu ke pusat perbelanjaan terdekat untuk membeli hadiah untuk orang tua Brian serta kemeja baru untuk dirinya sendiri, sebab ia pikir kurang sopan jika menghadiri undangan makan malam keluarga sahabatnya mengenakan kaos oblong. Ia sampai mendapat protes dari sahabat bulenya itu yang tidak mau berlama-lama. Tapi anehnya, saat Ditya selesai membeli pakaian, malah Brian yang jadi ikut-ikutan ingin belanja, dan membuang waktu makin molor. Lalu kedua sahabat itu pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. 

Motor Kawasaki melesat dengan kecepatan rata-rata 60 Km/jam dalam menempuh jarak dari Depok ke Kelapa Gading. Barulah sekitar pukul 5 sore mereka tiba di gerbang kediaman rumah keluarga Anderson. 

"_ Mom, Dad, I'm home~ _" Panggil Brian lantang dari pintu utama. 

"_ Hi honey, welcome home~ _" Sosok Lisa, Ibunda Brian yang berambut pirang, berlari kecil dan langsung memeluk putranya. 

"_ Hey, I brought Ditya with me, like you asked _." 

"_ Good evening, Mrs. Anderson _." Sapa Ditya penuh tata krama. 

"_ Oh my goodness, Ditya! How have you been? _" Lisa mendekapnya dalam pelukan erat. 

"_ Ah, I've been doing quite well. Thanks for inviting me here today _." Balas Ditya agak tertawa canggung. 

"_ Aww dear, it's our pleasure. Come in, come in! _" Lisa memegang lengan Ditya dan menuntunnya masuk. 

"_ Brian sweetie, go help your dad with those steak will you? He might keep grilling them 'till it's burnt, and I don't wanna have dinner with just salad. _" Sahut Lisa dengan volume nyaring. 

"_ Yeah, on a sec! _" Brian menyahutnya balik. Ia pun sigap menghampiri ayahnya yang berada di halaman belakang, sedang sibuk menimang-nimang suhu alat panggangan. 

"_ Ditya, could you help me prepare the dishes? I could use some extra hands _." 

"_ Sure, what can I do? _" 

"_ Bring all the plates in the top cabinet and put them on the dining table, please _." 

Ditya mengambil bangku kecil sebagai pijakan karena rak kabinetnya lebih tinggi dari jangkauannya, "_ Whoa, that's a lot of plates. You sure you want to use them all? _" 

"_ Yeah? We're going to have a feast! _" Lisa tertawa sumringah.

Terdengar derap langkah kaki dari belakang, "_ Darling, did you see my lighter? _" Suara berat seorang pria bertanya. 

"_ it's next to the fridge _." pertanyaan tersebut dijawab oleh Lisa.

Suara langkah tersebut terdengar semakin dekat, nyaris tepat di belakangnya, Ditya menengok. 

"_ I thought this year Brian will bring a girl home, hahah! _" 

Celetuk humoris Marcus yang memasuki pintu kaca menuju ruang makan, pria yang tingginya setara dengan Brian itu masih mengenakan celemek dan sarung tangan oven. Segera saat melihat Ditya, ia langsung mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat. 

"_ How are you, son? _"

"_ I'm great, Sir. _" 

Terdengar suara sesuatu yang lembek dibakar diatas bara api. Setelah itu Ditya melongok ke halaman belakang, tempat Brian memanggang daging-daging segar itu sambil memainkan ponsel. Di sisi kanannya, Marcus memotong beberapa macam sayuran warna-warni yang juga ikut dimasukan ke dalam panggangan. 

Wangi masakan mereka menyelimuti seisi rumah, membuat udara begitu sedap untuk dihirup. Selera makannya jadi meningkat drastis. Sambil menunggu hidangannya siap, Ditya dan Lisa menyiapkan peralatan dan minuman di meja makan. 

"_ Dinner is ready! _" Seru Brian membawa dua nampan besar penuh hidangan mewah. 

"_ Ribeye steak served with grilled pepper and cauliflower, beer batter fish…" _ Sebutnya satu persatu sembari meletakannya di meja. 

_ "And non-pork meat pies in honour of our guest. Australian specialty _." Brian mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Ditya saat ia mengucapkan hal itu. Sialan, si bodoh itu sok berlaga menjadi tuan rumah yang baik. 

Meja makan mereka tidak begitu besar, mungkin muat sampai 6 orang. Orang tua Brian duduk saling berdampingan. Sementara putranya duduk disebelah tamu kehormatan, Ditya. 

Pemuda yang memakai kemeja baru itu membiarkan aroma lezat mengepung hidungnya sebelum akhirnya ia mengiris daging panggang tersebut menjadi potongan kecil dan mencicipinya dengan perlahan. 

_ Wow… _

"_ Did you really make this steak? _" Rasanya luar biasa enak! Ia sampai menatap tak percaya daging yang ditusuknya. 

"_ Why? You literally saw me cooking them with Dad. Taste good isn't it? _" 

"_ As much as it's hard to believe. It's really good! _" 

"_ Damn, mate. Don't you believe your own buddy can cook? _" Brian menoyor kepala sohibnya jahil, dan Ditya menginjak jempol kaki Brian sebagai serangan balasan. 

"_ Lads, stop roughhousing each other _." 

"_ Ditya dear, you drink wine? _" 

"_ Umm… I'll have a glass, but not too much, please." _

"_ He never had any liquor in front of his mom _." Ejek Brian, Ditya mendorong bahunya. 

"_ Oh hush, just take it easy dear. You're 21 right? You're supposed to try things out! Especially while you're still in college _." Bantah Lisa yang berbalas tatap dengan Brian, ia menuangkan minuman fermentasi anggur merah kedalam gelas cocktail. 

"_ This one is 'Syrah', my favourite. The berry that's used as it's ingredients grows in our homeland _." 

Hah? Apa dia bilang? _ See-ryah _ ? Bodo amat dengan namanya yang susah diucap. Ditya belum pernah mencoba minuman _ fancy _ begini, paling yang pernah ia cicipi hanya anggur merah pasaran merek Orang Tua yang dijual di toko jamu. Setahunya hanya Papah yang suka mengkonsumsi minuman _ high-class _ macam itu. 

Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya tertawa malu sambil menerimanya. Ia dekati ujung gelas itu pada bibirnya. 

_ *Glek _...

_ Ughh… _ Rasanya sangat intens! Mungkin ekspresinya dengan ujung bibir yang melengkung kebawah sudah bisa menggambarkan jelas rasa _ wine _-nya seperti apa. 

Di sisi lain, Brian diam-diam mengarahkan kamera ponsel pada sohibnya. Membuat video boomerang dengan raut wajah Ditya yang jelek dan langsung ia simpan di galeri. 

"_ Don't do stupid things, Bri! _" Geram Ditya yang terlihat seperti mau merebut ponselnya Brian. Namun usaha itu sia-sia karena si bule langsung mengamankannya. 

"_ Chill out, mate! I'm just sending it to someone… _" Seru Brian, kemudian berbalik membelakangi Ditya. 

"_ Say Ditya, do you have a girlfriend? _" Tanya Lisa tiba-tiba. 

"_ Eh? No ma'am, I don't… Why? _" 

Lisa mengambil kentang wedges dari piring, "_ Just guessing that a nice young lad such as you would probably date someone already. You're better than our son after all _." 

"_ Whoa, Mom. Can't you see I'm a ladies man material? I look good, I can cook, I wash my own laundry, I can pretty much do all the chores. While this monkey over here doesn't even know the difference between a broccoli and a cauliflower _ . _ Plus, he rarely cleans his own room unless the housemaid do it for him. I'm at least 10x better! _" Protes Brian. 

"_ Wait I thought cauliflowers are white broccoli? _" Tanya Ditya bingung. 

"_ No it's not! See what I mean, mom? _" Brian protes kembali untuk kedua kalinya. 

Lisa tertawa kecil, "_ But Ditya, surely there must be someone you like, no? _" Tanya iseng wanita itu menduga-duga. 

Spontan Brian terperanjat mendengar pertanyaan dari ibunya. Sudah lama ia juga penasaran. Amat penasaran. 

"..._ Yeah, I'm kinda curious too. _" Brian menoleh antusias, terlalu dekat ke arahnya. Hal yang membuat Ditya kaget sampai air yang ia minum sedikit muncrat. Hampir saja ia mempraktekan semburan ala dukun di TV. 

Hatinya menjadi sangat gugup. Ia harus menjawab apa? 

"_ Gee, I don't know, the last time I dated a girl was probably 9th grade. And currently my band and my hectic schedule in engineering major only kept me away from having a proper love life. So yeah… I'm more of a career oriented person _." Jawabnya ngaler-ngidul penuh dusta.

"_ He's just a loser _." Kata Brian dengan nada yang dibuat se-sok mungkin untuk mengejek temannya. 

Kedua orang tua Brian hanya tertawa saat melihat tingkah gaduh mereka. 

"_ Don't worry, son. You'll know it when you find the right girl _ ." Ucap Marcus pelan. " _ In my experience, if you like a girl then go all out on her face. And she'll fall for you in no time! _"

"_ Yeah like that time when you'd threw pebbles at my dorm window in the middle of the night, waking everyone up and played The Beatles's song, and then shamelessly shouting at me to go to prom with you. _" 

"_ I was being romantic. _" 

"_ Of course you were, and I got into trouble after that. My friends won't stop teasing me about it _." 

"_ But you said 'yes' _." 

"_ ...Yes, because you're my best friend, Marcus. Nobody understands me better than you do. And I've loved you long way before then _."

Marcus mendekap bahu Lisa dan menariknya mendekat. Tawa sayang mereka tidak luntur sedetik pun, sebelum akhirnya bibir Lisa menyentuh Marcus dengan kecupan. 

Masih menggenggam tangan istrinya, perhatian Marcus kembali pada dua pemuda di hadapannya, "_ Gotta tell you lads, she's my childhood crush. Though we got married in our mid 30's. We fell in love at the age of fourteen. And she lived a couple blocks away from my house _."

"_ We're basically neighbours, hahaha _."

"_ Oh, I almost forgot _ ." Ditya memberikan sebuah kotak kue tart transparan yang dihias cantik dengan pita emas, " _ This is for you, Mr. And Mrs. Anderson. Happy anniversary _." 

Pemuda itu menghadiahkan kue tart pavlova yang diberi tulisan dari coklat dan selai merah :

[Marcus & Lisa, Est. 1994]

"_ I told him it's your favourite cake, Mom _." 

"_ Oh my, Ditya… You don't really have to, dear. This is so sweet _." 

"_ Nah, it's just a small gift. Mom also wishes to congratulate you guys _." 

"_ Ahh thank you, son. You're such a goodhearted young man… You really know how to put a smile on this old man's face, hahaha _." Puji Marcus. 

"_ We love you so much _." Sela Lisa. 

"_ Has Brian told you yet? _" Tanya Marcus. 

"_ Told me what? _" 

"_ That we'll be going home to Aussie permanently next year _." 

"_ Oh yeah, he told me already _."

"_ I'm sorry, mate. We gotta stay with Pops through his old days _." Marcus menambahkan. 

"_ No, no. Don't mind me. I mean… Family comes first. I'd do the same if I were in your shoes _." 

"_ You've always been like our own family, Ditya. Thank you for being a good friend to Brian _." Lisa menggenggam tangan kiri Ditya dan memberikan senyuman hangat padanya. Perkataan tersebut benar-benar tulus dari hati. 

Mata Lisa mulai berkaca-kaca, Ia sangat bersyukur Ditya dapat menjadi bagian dari hidup Brian. Membantu membimbing putranya menjadi pribadi baik seperti sekarang ini. Namun ditengah momen emosional seperti ini, Brian malah cengengesan sendiri _ chatting _ di ponselnya. 

"_ Honey! Stop texting on your phone. This is a family dinner _."

"_ Er, what? Sorry, my friend just sent me this funny video _." Sewot Brian cengengesan dengan jemari yang masih berkutik pada ponselnya selama beberapa detik sebelum ia masukan kembali kedalam saku celananya. 

"_ Hey Dad, why don't we just call Uncle John and Pops on Skype? I bet he'll be happy to see us all together. _" 

"_ I was thinking the same thing! Hold on, I'll go grab my iPad _." Marcus beranjak menuju ruang keluarga dan kembali dengan sebuah komputer tablet di tangannya. Ia langsung menyambungkan video call dengan Uncle John di belahan dunia yang lain. 

Sejujurnya Ditya jadi malu jika harus ikut gabung di kamera dan bertemu keluarga besar sahabatnya. Pasalnya ia hanya hadir disini sebagai tamu. 

"_ Hey, Marc! Congratulations on your anniversary, eh mate! _" Suara Uncle John memantul keluar lubang audio. 

"_ John! Thanks mate! Me, Lisa, Brian and one of his friends are having dinner here _."

"_ Hey, Johnny. It's nice to see you! _" 

"_ Oh hey guys! Wow looks like you're all having a good time! By the way Dad is currently watching TV in the living room. Let me get him on camera, wait a sec _." 

Uncle John berjalan menuju ruang keluarga di kediaman Anderson di Adelaide. Terlihat disana ada seorang pria tua yang duduk di kursi besar lengkap dengan sandaran kaki sedang menonton acara pencarian bakat di TV. 

Saat Uncle John menyerahkan layar elektroniknya pada Pops. Pria tua itu menyipitkan matanya ke arah panggilan video. 

"_ Hey Pops, it's me! _" Brian melompat lebih dekat ke kamera. 

"_ ... Oh it's you Brian. Ehemm… Hey listen here mate, I have a funny story to tell _." Ujar Pops terlihat senang walaupun wajahnya dipenuhi keriput berlapis. 

"_ Last night at 3 am. A racoon snuck into the kitchen and mangled the trash can. I woke up to the strange noise, and quickly grabbed my gun and my walking cane, fearing it'd be a burglar. John and Abby were sleeping upstairs… I can't be bothered to call out for help. So I went alone, walking my steps quietly… _" 

"_ Whoa, you must be so scared! _"

"_ I was… But as soon as I arrived at the kitchen, I saw no human silhouette. Except for a creature with a pair of fierce glowing green eyes! I aimed my gun at it and BANG! It ran away and managed to escape through the doggie door! _" 

Ditya ikut terkagum melihat Pops melanjutkan ceritanya dengan semangat prajurit, padahal suaranya sudah serak. 

"_ Holy Pops, you're a maniac! _" Orang-orang yang mendengar celetukan Brian ikut tertawa lepas. 

"_ And then our neighbour panicked and called the police because of the gunshot. Luckily they didn't charge us with anything. But they still arrest your hunting rifle into custody. Hhhh… You need to be more careful next time dad. We don't want you to put yourself in danger. _" Ujar Uncle John gusar, geleng-geleng kepala. 

"_ ...Sorry Johnny I'm old… But enough of that. Marcus, congratulations on you and Lisa. I'm very happy for you both, I wish we could celebrate together here next year… _" 

"_ Thank you so much, Dad _." Jawab Marcus dan Lisa hampir bersamaan.

Setelah itu Brian tiba-tiba mengambil gelasnya dan berdiri tegak, "_ Hey guys, I want to make a toast! _"

"_ Hear, hear! _" Salut Marcus mengacungkan segelas wine. 

"_ Hold on champ, wait for us too! _ " Uncle John terlihat berlari ke dapur dan kembali dengan dua gelas jus jeruk. Satu diberikan pada Pops. " _ No wine for Pops, hahahah! _" 

"_ First of all, congratulations Mom and Dad. For the 24 years of marriage, you guys still become the loving parents that I cherish everyday. And always did your best to make sure I grew up happy. I love you. _" 

Bisa juga si Brian mengatakan hal romantis seperti itu. Kedua orang tuanya bahkan sampai terharu. 

"_ For happiness. _" 

"_ And second, cheers to Pops. For his outstanding bravery in a bloody fight against a racoon! May he always be in a healthy condition so he can keep defending the house from rodents! _" 

"_ AHAHAHHAHHAHA! _" 

"_ Cheers! Cheers to Pops! _" Semua orang bersorak sorai dengan ramai.

_ *Clank! _

Suara denting gelas kaca saling adu. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seperti rumah, terkadang ikatan persahabatan yang hangat membuat kita selalu ingin berlabuh pulang kepadanya.
> 
> Thank you yang udah sempetin baca ya guys! Kalo boleh gue mau minta pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini. Tulis di kolom komentar di bawah yaa...
> 
> Thanks again for the kudos!
> 
> Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk hiburan penulis semata. Karya sepenuhnya milik apitnobaka.


	15. Let my fingers walk over your hair

Malamnya, setelah makan malam bersama keluarga Anderson, Brian mengajak Ditya untuk membeli rokok ke supermarket depan taman komplek, sekalian mencari udara segar juga. 

Tanpa banyak bicara, Brian masuk dan menghampiri penjaga konter sementara Ditya menunggu diluar, melihat suasana taman komplek yang kini sudah diperbaharui jadi lebih modern dengan ditambahnya sarana olahraga. 

Nampaknya sedang ada sebuah perayaan disana. Hiasan bendera berwarna merah dan musik EDM yang bombastis dapat didengar dari tempatnya berdiri. Seperti pasar malam saja. 

Tak lama, orang yang belanja datang kembali membawa bungkusan plastik dan sekotak rokok Marlboro Black ditangannya, "_ Got it! _" 

Ditya menoleh ke arahnya, kedua tangannya bersembunyi dalam saku celana, "Udah, Bri?" 

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk memberikan jawaban 'iya'. Kemudian ia mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya. 

"Bagi sebat dong, Bri." 

"_ Here, take it _." 

"Mana vape punya lo?" 

"Belom diganti _ coil _ sama gue, rasanya jadi gak enak kayak bau gosong." 

"Heheh, makanya ngerokok yang biasa aja, gak usah belaga sok gaul." Ledek Brian. 

"Elah berisik lo. Buruan pinjem korek."

"Iyee."

Brian melirik sebentar ke arah taman seberang yang cahayanya kontras, "Rame bener tuh taman." 

"Mampir bentar yok, Bri. Gue kepo." Ujar Ditya. 

"Ayok." Brian mengikuti keinginannya. 

Mereka berdua berjalan di tepi trotoar sampai ke tepi _ zebra cross _. Menunggu celah yang tepat untuk melangkah ke seberang jalan. Ternyata di taman komplek tersebut sedang digelar semacam pertandingan futsal betajuk Gading Cup 2018. Pantas saja dari tadi mereka lihat pengunjungnya banyak yang pakai baju jersey, ternyata perlombaan antar anak SMA. 

Brian mengajak Ditya untuk menonton sebentar, kini yang tengah tanding adalah SMAK Tarsisius melawan SMAK Penabur Kelapa Gading dengan skor 3 - 2. Namun bangku penonton yang sudah terisi penuh memaksa mereka untuk menyaksikan sambil berdiri bersama kumpulan bocah dan warga lokal lainnya.

Brian mencolek bahu Ditya, "Dit, taruhan sama gue. Kalo Tarsisius yang menang lo bayar gue 100 ribu. Kalo Penabur yang menang gue yang balik bayar." 

"Anjrit, apaan dah!? Curang banget lo pilih tim yang skornya lebih gede." Sanggah Ditya yang kesal. 

"_ Oh, come on _. Taruhan gak akan rame kalo gak ada tantangan!" 

Dita masih menatap Brian sengit, ia kembali menghisap rokoknya dan mengetuk abu yang menempel, "Ogah." 

"_ You're no risk taker _." Hobi sekali bule yang satu ini memprovokasi sobatnya. 

Salahnya, Ditya juga selalu terpancing umpannya Brian, "_ Fine! _ Kalo sampe tim Penabur yang menang, lo bayar gue 100 ribu…" 

Brian tertawa kegirangan. Baru saja ia akan meng-iyakan, Ditya kembali menyela. "... Plus masakin gue steak yang kaya tadi di kostan!"

_ Buset dah, nih monyet satu banyak maunya! _

"_ Deal? _" Tagih Ditya. 

"Kalo gue masak di kostan nanti banyak yang minta, Dit. Lo gak kasian sama gue?" Ujar Brian dengan mata _ puppy eyes _ nya yang memelas. 

"_ Then it's not a deal and you're a loser _." Jawab sahabatnya hampa dengan maksud meledek. 

Wajah Brian berubah merah akibat tersungut. Pemuda disampingnya mampu membalikkan suasana. Sudahlah, ia adalah pria penyuka tantangan! Perjanjian macam itu hanya ibarat mainan anak kecil!

Kedua tangan mereka berjabat untuk bukti pengikatan persetujuan. 

Akhirnya dua pemuda itu menonton pertandingan dengan serius. Entah tim Tarsisius yang terlalu brutal atau lawannya yang terlalu loyo. Pertandingan babak pertama dipimpin oleh SMAK Tarsisius dengan skor 5 - 2. Ditya sudah gigit-gigit kuku sendiri lantaran khawatir uang sakunya akan dirampas. Bahkan ia sempat berpikir untuk menyabotase kompetisi itu dengan menembakan sinar laser ke arah mata sang _ keeper _gawang Tarsisius. 

"Bagi sebat lagi, Bri."

Brian terkekeh, kemudian ia memberi sebatang rokok pada Ditya. Tangannya langsung merangkul pundak sahabatnya, dan kepalanya condong kesamping dekat telinga. 

"Mulai panik ya, masnya?" Bisiknya pelan sambil menyeringai. 

Ditya menganggapnya bagai bualan omong kosong. Masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan. 

_ *TUUUUUUTT!!! _

Sirine _ Daddy Yankee Spanish _ nyaring dibunyikan, tanda babak kedua dimulai. Terlihat tim Penabur mengganti 3 dari pemain inti mereka. Semuanya merupakan siswa kelas 11 SMA keturunan tionghoa yang memiliki perawakan atletis. Aura lapangan futsal tersebut sontak berubah. Seakan ada tim yang lebih mendominasi diantara mereka. 

Ditya nyengir dan mengepalkan tangannya, sebuah harapan baru telah tiba. Sepertinya SMAK Penabur sengaja menyembunyikan kartu AS mereka untuk membuat sebuah gebrakan. 

Tak sampai waktu 15 menit tim Penabur mampu membobol gawang Tarsisius dengan 3 angka. Riuh penonton meledak bergantian. Yang mencetak goal tersebut adalah pemain yang mengenakan jersey nomor 04 bernama Anthonius. Hampir seluruh perhatian penonton berfokus padanya, apa karena dia terlalu jagoan? Atau karena model rambutnya yang mirip Captain Tsubasa? Peduli amat, anak itulah yang menjadi harapan Ditya berada di posisi kemenangan. 

_ Go Tsubasa Ozora KW Super!!! _

Ia ingin menyombongkan hal tersebut pada Brian. Lalu ia menoleh dengan muka mengejek, berharap melihat ekspresi Brian yang kini kelabakan. Tapi tidak, orang yang ia lihat sedang _ chatting _ di ponsel. 

"Bri!" Panggil Ditya keras. 

"Eh, kenapa!?" Brian terkejut hampir menjatuhkan poselnya. 

Ditya menyegir, "_ My team is catching up! _" 

Brian spontan menengok ke arah _ score board _. Ia tidak percaya pada matanya sendiri. Tim lain berhasil menyusul! Skor keduanya adalah seri 5 - 5. 

"_ Bloody hell??" _

Waktu tinggal tersisa 1 menit lagi. Para pendukung kedua sekolah tersebut saling membalas yell-yell. Pemain nomor 04 melaju dengan bola di kakinya, namun ia sergap dihadang oleh dua pemain lawan, lalu ia melihat isyarat pemain nomor 08 untuk mengoper bola padanya. Nomor 08 menerima bola itu dan langsung ia tendang kencang ke arah gawang. Di sisi lain, _ keeper _ Tarsisius sudah memasang ancang-ancang. 

*_ SWOOSH!! _

Bola itu melesat jauh. Keeper Tarsisius melompat, namun bola tersebut bergerak meliuk seperti kurva yang membuat tembakannya yang sulit ditangkis. 

"GOAAALLL!!!!!" 

Kumpulan anak SMA dan penonton lain menyaut histeris, tak terkecuali Ditya. Pertandingan tersebut resmi dimenangkan oleh SMAK Penabur Kelapa Gading. Brian hanya menganga akibat syok melihat kekalahannya. 

Setelah pertandingan selesai, keduanya masih berjalan-jalan disekitaran taman dan duduk disebuah bangku kayu dekat jembatan cinta. Ditya tak henti-hentinya mengolok Brian, dan si bule berpendapat bahwa tim Ditya hanya jago kandang. 

"Mau taruhan apa lagi nih? Hahaha." 

"Berisik, nyet!" 

"Yeeeh, si babang pundungan. Mana duit gue _ cepe ceng? _"

"Cih, nanti gue transfer via m-banking!" 

"_ Alright, alriiight _." 

Ditya merangkul pundak Brian. Senyuman belum meninggalkan wajahnya. Kalau mereka sudah lulus nanti. Kalau suatu hari mereka berpisah. Apakah hari-harinya akan terasa sama seperti ini? 

"Bri?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Apa gue bisa ikut lo ke Aussie?" 

Mata Brian melebar terkejut. Pernah sekali ia memikirkan ide itu sebelumnya, tapi belum ia tanyakan langsung pada sahabatnya. Ia takut jika Ditya punya cita-cita lain untuk dikejar dan bilang tidak. Mendengar hal itu dari orangnya langsung, hatinya terasa seperti terbang meroket bersama bintang-bintang di langit malam ini. 

Pemuda bule itu terkekeh, kemudian ia mengeluarkan dua kaleng bir dari kantong plastik dan memberikan satu kepada Ditya.

"Yakin lo mau kesana? Di Aussie gak ada apa-apa loh. Lebih seru di Indo." Ucap Brian sambil meneguk minuman rendah alkohol itu. 

Ditya mengangguk, "Kan gue bisa sekolah lagi disana. Ambil program S2 terus kerja di perusahaan gede." 

"Nanti Mamah lo sendirian dong?" Tanya Brian.

"Yah… Paling itu konsekuensi nya." Ditya menunduk muram. 

"Kayaknya lo cuma pengen ngikutin gue doang ya? Hehe udah ketebak. Lo emang gak bisa jauh-jauh dari gueee." Sewotnya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam Ditya. 

"Ughh… Kagak bego." Protes Ditya meskipun tebakan Brian benar. Ia membuka kaleng bir di tangannya dan meneguk isinya.

"_ I know we're soulmates _." 

… _ Deg _

Canda Brian yang sekena jidat terdengar seperti halilintar yang menyetrum tubuh Ditya. Jantungnya seperti kehilangan fungsi. Rahasia yang ia pendam mungkinkah terbongkar?

Sekarang ia harus bagaimana? Mengaku bukanlah pilihan! Apa mungkin… Brian juga? Ah tidak! Ditya tidak ingin melakukannya. Tidak ingin menerima penolakan dari sahabat kecilnya. 

Tapi… Dipendam terus juga rasanya sakit. Apa harus ia coba saja? Apa mungkin Brian juga suka pada dirinya? 

Perlahan sangat perlahan, detik demi detik, suaranya mulai terbuka. 

"_ Brian… What if someone… Someone you knew for a very long time..." _

"_Err... Do I know this someone?_" Hening mengikuti pertanyaan itu.

Kedua tangan Ditya mulai gemetar, "_What if that someone... Secretly like you that way...? And they're trying to confess to you..."_

"_...Well, it'd be awkward I guess... But of course if we knew each other in the first place, I would consider their feelings too. Who knows I might be attracted to them as well, right?_"

Demi Tuhan waktu terasa berhenti saat itu. Jantung Ditya berdegup kencang. Mulutnya bersuara seperti orang gagap. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahinya. 

_ "...I ...I like y- _"

*_ PING!!! _

Ponsel Brian bergetar dalam saku, ia lalu merogohnya dan mengalihkan fokusnya pada benda itu. 

"..." Ditya menghela nafas. 

Jari-jari Brian berkutik dengan setiap huruf alphabet pada keyboard ponselnya. Bibirnya melengkung keatas dan tawa kecil sesekali keluar dari mulutnya. Sepertinya ada orang lain yang lebih menarik untuk diajak ngobrol. Brian seakan lupa ada orang lain disampingnya. 

"..." 

Diam-diam firasat Ditya meniup nafas lega. Ia tidak berhasil mengucapkan kalimat terlarang itu. Biarkan saja lah terbungkam selamanya. 

Sejak tadi makan malam Brian sibuk melulu dengan ponselnya. Siapa coba bajingan yang berani mengusik waktu berduannya? Anggi? Ah, masa iya, meskipun Ditya tahu mereka teman dekat, keduanya tidak suka chat seintens itu. Grup kuliah juga tidak mungkin, karena ini hari libur. Atau mungkin temannya Brian yang lain? Apapun itu yang jelas membuatnya merasa sedikit tersisihkan. 

Ditya berdehem lalu berdiri, mencuri perhatian Brian dari benda pipih itu. 

"...Huh?"

"Gue mau balik." 

Brian terdiam, tiba-tiba sekali si monyet mengajaknya pulang. Ia tidak berkomentar, lalu menghabiskan tetesan terakhir bir miliknya sebelum meremas kalengnya dan dibuang ke tong sampah. 

"Yuk balik." 

* * *

Setelah berjalan kembali ke parkiran motor dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke kediaman Anderson. Ditya bergegas mengambil tasnya dan berniat untuk pamit pada orang tua Brian. 

"_ Eh? You wanna go home? _" Lisa bertanya. 

"_ Yes, thank you so much for your hospitality _." Ujar Ditya. 

"_Oh Ditya,_ _Just spend the night here_." Lisa berjalan mendekat dan menepuk bahu pemuda itu. 

"_ Well, I don't wanna bother you guys. And besides, my house is not that far from here _." Ditya hanya tertawa gugup. 

"_ Jesus son, you used to sleep here all the time. Why being so modest now? it's getting kinda late to go out anyway. _" Seru Marcus menimbrung. 

"_ Umm… My mom is- _" Lagi-lagi ucapannya dipotong oleh orang lain. 

"_ Stay here, Ditya. You can visit your mom tomorrow morning _." Brian melepas ransel dari bahu sohibnya dan ia gendong ke pundaknya sendiri. 

"_ ...Bri? _"

"_ I'll go take this upstairs, okay? _" Ujarnya sambil berjalan menaiki tangga. 

"_ Brian honey, fetch some fresh clothes for him as well _." Ucap wanita pirang itu lantang. 

Yah, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menurut. Sudah ditawari begini masa ditolak. Akhirnya ia terpaksa menginap di rumah sahabatnya. 

Ditya mengikuti Brian menuju ke kamarnya yang terletak di ujung lorong lantai dua. Ruangan tempat Brian istirahat cukup luas dan rapi, mungkin bisa memuat hingga 10 orang di dalamnya. Di ujung kamar terdapat ranjang berukuran _ queen size _ yang berseberangan dengan meja belajar dan PC gaming, lengkap dengan asbak kotor penuh bekas rokok yang belum dibersihkan. 

Kamar tersebut tak banyak berubah, sejak terakhir kali Ditya datang berkunjung. Dekorasinya masih sama. Medali kejuaraan olahraga masih bersinar, menggantung berjajar di temboknya. Foto kelas SMA juga masih dipajang. Belum lagi ada poster pensi SMA mereka yang ada foto Raisa-nya. 

Ditya membuka ranselnya yang sudah Brian taruh diatas meja belajar. Namun saat ia hendak menaruhnya di lantai, tak sengaja sikutnya mengetuk sesuatu hingga jatuh. Ia buru-buru merapikannya, karena yang punya kamar bisa ngomel. Ia pegang benda tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah figura mini yang diisi foto mereka berdua sedang makan es krim saat masih jadi bocah ingusan.

_ Kayaknya ini foto diambil 12 tahun yang lalu… _

Ditya ingat sekali waktu itu es krimnya Brian sempat tumpah dan ia merengek minta dibelikan yang baru. Dalam hati dirinya tertawa, memperhatikan bagaimana waktu sudah banyak berubah sejak mereka kecil dan cengeng. 

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengirim pesan pada Mamah, memberitahukan bahwa ia akan menginap dan baru akan pulang besok pagi. 

**Ditya** : [Mah]

**Ditya** : [Malem ini Ditya nginep di rumah Brian ya] 

**Ditya** : [Besok pagi Ditya pulang ke rumah] 

Tumben saat itu Mamah tidak langsung membalas pesannya, biasanya status Whatsappnya selalu _ online _. Biarkan saja deh, setidaknya ia sudah memberi kabar. 

Pemuda itu lalu berjalan menghampiri jendela. Memperhatikan cahaya kelap-kelip dari halaman belakang yang memantul di permukaan kaca. Kemudian ia membuka jendela itu, mempersilahkan angin malam meniup seisi kamar.

Seketika saat ia berada di tepi jendela itu, perhatiannya langsung dicuri oleh sepasang suami istri di halaman belakang rumah mereka tengah saling hanyut dalam dekapan. Menari _ slow waltz _ diiringi alunan musik 90an dari stereo. Tampak jelas dari wajah Marcus dan Lisa, keduanya amat mencintai satu sama lain. Seperti memanggil kembali ingatan euforia saat pertama kali menjalin cinta. 

Sangat hangat. Sangat manis. Sangat romantis. Sebuah adegan yang tidak pernah ia temui di keluarganya. Karena keluarga Ditya tidak lagi utuh. Melihat kedua orang tuanya bisa harmonis seperti keluarga Brian, hanya bisa muncul dalam imajinasi. 

"Bri." 

"Hmm?" Jawab Brian sambil melepas atasan pakaiannya. 

"Liat deh, bokap nyokap lo lagi ngapain." Titah Ditya. Brian mengintip sedikit lalu mendengus. 

"Yah gue sih udah bosen, Dit." Ucapnya datar. 

"Pertama kali gue liat mereka begini… Lucu ya, mereka makin tua makin _ lovey dovey _ gitu." 

"Mereka udah kenal semenjak kecil kan. Terus sempet pisah lama karena Momma sekolah asrama dan kerja di Sydney. Baru ketemu lagi waktu umur 30 taun. Jadinya kayak gitu, gak mau pisah." 

Brian membuka lemari dan melempar sehelai kaos oblong dan celana boxer ke kasur. "Noh, pake aja. Lo mandi duluan gih, handuk sama sikat giginya udah gue siapin."

"_ Alright thanks, Bri _." 

Gemericik air dingin membasuh sekujur tubuhnya. Ditya memikirkan kembali perasaannya pada Brian. Terutama setelah rasa terpendamnya yang nyaris keluar waktu tadi di taman. 

_ Apa dia bener-bener bego? Atau sebenernya dia peka, tapi memilih biasa saja karena gak punya rasa yang sama dan cuma nganggap gue sebatas sahabat? _

Lalu dirinya kembali melamun, menekan keningnya pada tembok keramik yang dingin. Ada banyak alasan mengapa ia memilih bertahan di zona sahabat. Karena tidak mau sendirian. Karena sangat membutuhkan. Karena merasa cocok dan nyaman. Karena pilih aman… Demi menghindari kehilangan. 

Sesudah bersih ia buru-buru menyeka dengan handuk, memakai baju tidur, dan menyikat gigi. Kini giliran Brian untuk mandi. 

"Bri, gue udah kelar nih. Sana lo mandi." Si Bule masih bermain ponsel. Lagi. 

"Bri." 

"Iye iyee bentaar." 

"Elaah lo sibuk mulu dah, chattingan sama siapa sih?" Omel Ditya menendang pelan kaki si bule. 

"Ada deh, kepo bet." Barulah setelah kena omel Brian menaruh ponselnya di meja dan masuk ke kamar mandi. 

Pemuda berambut hitam itu leyeh-leyeh di kasur pemilik kamar. Sambil membaca salah satu tabloid gosip koleksi sohibnya itu. 

_ *PING!!! _

Ponsel Brian kembali berbunyi. Ditya tidak menggubrisnya dan kembali membaca. 

_ *PING!!! PING!!! _

Deringnya tidak juga berhenti. Ditya pun penasaran dan menyalakan ponsel Brian tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya. Ketika layarnya menyala, sejumlah _ pop-up _ notifikasi pesan muncul berderet. 

Yang membuat Ditya kaget adalah nama pengirimnya. Cinta Putri Utami. 

**Cinta** : [Gue lagi nonton Stranger Things nih, wkwk] 

**Cinta** : [Udah episode 11 bentar lagi _ season finale. _AAAAHHH GAK SABAR LIAT ENDINGNYA] 

**Cinta** : [Eh bri lo pernah coba Sate Taichan Senayan blum? Besok2 kita makan yuk, gw lagi bm nih hahaha] 

Ditya terdiam, seperti dihantam sesuatu. 

_ Cinta? Sejak kapan?? _

Cinta adalah teman satu timnya. Vokalis perempuan dari band yang mereka rintis. Gadis cantik yang sedikit cerewet namun memiliki kontribusi yang besar dalam membangun citra band mereka seperti sekarang ini. Tak disangka setelah putus dengan cowoknya gadis itu akan beralih ke Brian. Ditya merasa seolah terhianati. Pasalnya ia terlalu mengenal Cinta. 

Kenapa coba diantara semua wanita di muka bumi ini harus Cinta yang dipilih? Rasanya amat tidak mengenakan. 

Hatinya sakit. 

Seperti jatuh ke tanah dan pecah berkeping-keping. 

Takdirnya Brian memang bersama perempuan. Bukan dengan cowok abnormal seperti dia. Kenyataan pahit ini harus Ditya telan secara bulat-bulat. 

_ Kalaupun dia emang gak ada rasa sama Cinta. Yang udah pasti, gak mungkin juga dia bakal ada rasa sama gue… _

Ponsel itu langsung ia matikan dan diletakan di posisi semula. Sosok Brian yang bertelanjang dada dengan boxernya memasuki kamar, mengecek ponselnya, dan langsung berbaring di samping Ditya yang meringkuk membelakanginya, siap untuk tidur.

"Woi, udah ngantuk lo?" Brian jahil menepuk pantatnya. 

"Gue capek, Bri." Lebih tepatnya capek secara emosional. 

Brian beranjak sebentar untuk mematikan lampu kamar menjadi gelap gulita, menyisakan lampu kecil diatas meja untuk sedikit menerangi sarang mereka. Ia pun kembali naik ke kasur, dan sibuk _ chatting _ lagi. 

Sedihnya, Ditya sudah tahu Brian sedang berhubungan dengan siapa. Ia hanya berdoa agar cepat tertidur.

Satu jam kemudian. 

**Cinta** : [Udah ngantuk nih, besok lanjut lagi nontonnya ah] 

**Cinta** : [Good night Briann nanti berkabar kalo kita jadi kesana yahh] 

**Brian** : [Ok Cintaaa.. good night have a sweet dream ;))] 

Brian simpan ponselnya diatas meja dan menengok untuk terakhir kalinya ke arah Ditya yang sudah tertidur pulas. 

Ia melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala dan memejamkan mata. Saat itulah tiba-tiba tubuh disampingnya ikut bergerak. 

*_ Plek _

Tubuh Ditya berbalik menghadapnya, secara tak sadar kepalanya bersandar pada lengan Brian dan menaruh tangan di dada bidangnya, mencari kehangatan. 

Terperangah, Brian melirik wajah Ditya yang masih mendengkur pelan. Sosok lelaki itu terlihat sangat tenang saat tidur. Ia pandang paras itu untuk sesaat. 

Tangannya lalu bergerak meraih wajah sahabat kecilnya. Mengusap rambut yang turun menempel di dahinya. Dan memperlihatkan sedikit titik kemerahan jerawat pada kulitnya yang menurut Brian malah membuatnya terlihat lucu. 

Hatinya dag-dig-dug tak karuan. Hanya ada satu penyebab dan Brian sangat takut untuk mengakuinya : 

Brian menyukainya. Brian menyukai Ditya. 

Itulah yang membuatnya sangat paranoid. Brian hanya ingin dirinya kembali normal. Jalannya pun sudah terbuka melalui sosok gadis bernama Cinta. Tapi kenapa Tuhan masih memberikan godaan ini padanya. 

Dibawah cahaya lampu diatas meja kecil, ia dapat dengan jelas merasakan bobot dilema yang mengukir di hatinya, mengambil alih dan memakan pikirannya. 

_ Ditya… Don't be like this to me… _

Seluruh badan Brian menegang, menolak untuk mengakui rasa itu. Namun hatinya mengatakan untuk terus mendekat. 

Pada akhirnya, Brian Joseph Anderson, dirinya sendiri. Berinisiatif untuk menghampiri kening Ditya… 

…Dan menciumnya. 

Brian hanya ingin merasakannya sesaat. Menikmati rasanya tenggelam dalam romansa sesat itu sekejap saja. Daripada ia harus diderita oleh penasaran. Biarkanlah ini menjadi rahasia semesta. Kalaupun ia harus mati. Ia akan membawa rahasia itu terkubur bersamanya. 

Pemuda bule itu lalu memejamkan mata. Tangannya melingkar di sekeliling tubuh lelaki lain yang kini bersarang dalam pelukan hangatnya. Tanpa sekat. Seperti kepompong. Brian dapat merasakan setiap nafasnya, setiap denyut jantung mereka berpadu menjadi satu. Seolah itu adalah lagu merdu yang mengantarnya tidur. 

"_ Nite, Ditya… _" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ada yang pernah ngerasain nimbun perasaan sampe berakhir sakit hati kaya gini? Gue pernah, dan rasanya nyesek abis.
> 
> Kebetulan gue nemu lagu yang pas buat diangkat jadi judul & tema chapter ini. Judulnya "In Our Hands" by Ten Towers.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! Bakal banyak angst di chapter2 berikutnya, pantengin terus yaa :)
> 
> Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk hiburan penulis semata. Karya sepenuhnya milik apitnobaka.


	16. Baby Blue Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Sooo I made a playlist on Spotify based on "Fuck Off, Plato!". It's just a collection of songs that inspired me to work on every single chapter. Go check 'em out :))
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/05InJYppaVm8I2BlD1Fv2i?si=xKLv75CiRoi5kcTMLnf1CA

_ _

_Gue suka sama Brian._

_Gue tau, itu salah dan gak seharusnya gue berpikiran kayak gitu._

_Tapi gue sendiri gak ngerti, rasa itu hadir tanpa bisa gue cegah, dan tiba-tiba langsung merengut akal sehat gue dari pandangan kriteria hidup normal sama perempuan._

_Bisa dibilang, Brian itu penyelamat hidup gue. Walaupun rasanya nyaman jatuh cinta sama dia. Awal mula rasa ini hadir karena satu tragedi._

_Semuanya dimulai saat menjelang kenaikan kelas XI._

Tahun 2013 silam, Sukmana Perkasa datang berkunjung tanpa kabar. Suara mobil sedannya yang khas terdengar menggerung dari luar. Kala itu Ditya baru saja pulang sekolah, bahkan seragam yang ia kenakan masih melekat belum dilepas.

"Sudah waktunya anak itu ikut sama saya."

"Ditya itu bukan anak kecil lagi, Mas. Gak perlu disuruh ikut sana-sini."

Sukmana dan Nike sepertinya sedang membicarakan hal serius di lantai bawah. Tanpa rasa peduli akan dunia, anak tunggal mereka menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan sepasang _earphone_, memutar lagu 'Baby Blue Eyes' lagunya band A Rocket To The Moon, sambil ia coba latih aransemennya dengan gitar.

** _My eyes are no good, blind without her._ **

** _The way she moves, I never doubt her._ **

** _When she talks, she somehow creeps into my mind._ **

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara gaduh. Seperti tangan yang dihentakan ke permukaan meja.

_Apa itu barusan?_

"Nike, ini sudah perjanjian kita sejak dulu. Saya yang merelakan hak asuh Ditya pada kamu saat di pengadilan."

"Mas Sukma, waktu itu kan Ditya masih kecil. Mas sendiri yang bilang kalau dia masih butuh saya."

"Betul. Dan sesuai kesepakatan kita berdua, anak itu akan ikut saya saat umurnya 14 tahun, kan? Sekarang berapa usianya? 15 tahun?"

Wanita itu diam tak melawan.

"Saya pikir kamu sengaja mengulur waktu agar saya lupa, Nike."

Keringat dingin dan gertakan gigi mulai bermunculan. Apa yang diucapkan mantan suaminya adalah benar.

"Apa Mas Sukma masih cukup tega sama saya!? Saya rela kita pisah, saya juga rela Mas punya keluarga baru. Tapi jangan ambil apa yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang saya cintai saat ini, Mas!" Emosi Mamah mulai pecah.

"Nike, secara hukum kamu sudah melanggar perjanjian kita. Saya bisa saja menggugat kamu akan hal ini." Sukmana mengeluarkan berkas pernyataan yang sudah dibubuhi legalitas resmi pengadilan. Itu adalah surat keputusan hak asuh anak.

"Saya masih ingin menghargai kamu, saya coba lakukan ini baik-baik tanpa campur tangan pengacara. Atau harus saya katakan kebenaran kita pada Ditya?"

Kebenaran?

Sepertinya kata 'aib' lebih pantas untuk menggambarkannya. Ada aib selama ini Nike tutupi menyangkut keluarganya. Ada aib yang selama ini ia kubur menyangkut putra semata wayangnya.

"Tolong kamu panggil anak itu kesini." Pinta Sukmana.

Wanita itu memilih untuk mengalah, karena ada rahasia yang harus ia jaga.

Nike mengetuk pintu kamar putranya di lantai atas, Ditya pun mengintip sedikit dari celah yang menganga, dan melihat sosok perempuan dengan mata sembab. Sosok itu tersenyum dan meminta putranya untuk ikut kebawah. Namun Ditya menyadari senyuman tersebut tampak janggal.

_Apa yang Mamah sembunyiin?_

Dengan berat hati remaja itu bertatap muka dengan ayahnya kandungnya di ruang tengah. Pria itu terlihat tegas seperti biasanya. Sukmana langsung menyuruhnya duduk, dan tanpa basa-basi menjelaskan perkara situasi mereka saat ini.

Remaja itu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Tinggal dengan ayahnya? Pindah ke Tangerang? Yang benar saja! Bagaimana dengan sekolahnya?

"Nak, ikutlah sama Papah kamu."

"Siapkan barang bawaan kamu, Nak. Kita berangkat sekarang."

Sebanyak apapun Ditya menolak, tak ada seorang pun menerima haknya untuk didengarkan.

Mengapa kedua orang tuanya yang tak pernah akur kini kompak bersikeras menitahnya untuk tinggal bersama ayahnya, Sukmana. Bukankah hal ini terlalu dadakan?

Udara dalam rumah itu semakin bertambah sengit. Nike sesekali mengusap matanya dan terisak samar. Tatapan ibu dan anak bertemu. Banyak hal yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Kesal dan bingung yang melejit tinggi. Remaja itu menggebrak meja kaca dihadapannya. Mendesak Sukmana untuk memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan rahasia apa yang disembunyikan darinya.

Sukmana mengetuk jarinya, menimang-nimang keputusan yang akan ia pilih sambil melihat ke arah mantan istrinya yang menggeleng takut.

_Jangan!_

Teriak Nike dalam batin.

"Kamu yang bilang sendiri, anak kita sudah besar kan? Mungkin ini sudah saatnya dia tahu alasan sebenarnya kita berpisah..."

"Nak, dengar Papah baik-baik."

Sukmana mulai cerita apa adanya. Sedikit mengeluarkan kalimat berkonotasi negatif yang perlu digaris bawahi.

Hamil diluar nikah.

Terpaksa kawin.

Apa ia tak salah dengar? Apa kalimat tersebut masih manusiawi untuk diucapkan?

Ditya melepas pegangan Nike, dan berlari ke arah kamar.

"Ditya!" Panggil Nike sebelum ia berbalik menatap mantan suaminya dengan amarah, "Kamu puas, Mas...? Melihat anak kamu sedih!? Mulai sekarang kamu keluar dari rumah saya!"

Wanita itu meninggalkan Sukmana dan mengejar Ditya.

Anak muda itu mengurung diri di dalam kamar, "Aaarrggh!!!"

Barang diatas meja belajar dilempar dengan kasar hingga terpecah belah di lantai. Perhatiannya lalu tersangkut pada refleksi dirinya sendiri pada cermin.

"Dityaa! Dityaaa! Dengerin Mamah dulu nak..."

Anak haram.

Dua kata yang terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya bagai berputar dalam lingkaran setan.

_Gue... Anak... Haram._

Jantungnya yang panik membuat paru-paru Ditya ikut menjadi tidak stabil. Ia terjatuh di lantai, memegang lututnya sambil menunduk.

"Dityaa... Nak, tolong buka pintunya buat Mamah..." Nike melirih di balik pintu.

"MAMAH MAU APA HAH!?? SIALAN TINGGALIN GUE SENDIRI!!" Mulut itu meneriakan kata yang tak pantas.

"Maafin Mamah, nak... Maafin Mamah..."

Nike terus menangis terseguk di depan pintu. Lalu akhirnya pasrah meninggalkan kamar Ditya, sementara Sukmana melihat dari jauh.

Ditya bergegas mengambil beberapa baju dari lemari dan dimasukan kedalam tas sekolah.

Kabur. Kabur sejauh mungkin. Sampai tak ada lagi yang mengejarnya. Hanya itu yang terpikir dalam benaknya.

Ia berhasil menyelinap keluar dari jendela kamar tanpa ketahuan. Mengendap di antara kendaraan yang terparkir di teras depan. Dan melesat lari kencang.

Kakinya yang lemah hanya mampu membawanya sampai ke Masjid yang tak begitu jauh dari kawasan tempat tinggalnya. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk melepas lelah, sampai waktu shalat maghrib tiba. Saat itu seorang bapak polisi yang tengah selesai beribadah kerap memperhatikan Ditya yang diam di pojokan. Kehadiran polisi tersebut membuatnya merasa sangat tak nyaman.

Panik dan takut bercampur aduk. Ia sambar barang bawaannya dan kembali lari di jalanan. Lalu ia sembunyi di balik bilik toilet umum di sebuah supermarket komplek dan diam berlama-lama disana, selama berjam-jam. Hatinya cemas setiap kali melihat orang yang lewat, terlebih jika yang berpenampilan seperti petugas keamanan.

Malam turun semakin larut, Supermarket pun sudah hampir tutup. Remaja pelarian itu berbaring pada sebuah bangku taman komplek dengan menjadikan tas sekolahnya sebagai alas kepala.

Anak malang itu melamun terdiam, menatap kosong ke arah langit yang bergemuruh. Ia jauh dari kata bahagia, namun dekat dengan kata kesedihan dan terguncang yang berat.

Ragu akan arti sejati dari kehidupannya.

_Tuhan, apa Engkau melihatku? Apa salahku ya Tuhan? Apa aku ini cuma anak yang gak direncanakan? Apa aku ini diinginkan? Tolong bantu aku Tuhan. Aku kebingungan. Aku gak tau caranya ngusir setan-setan di kepala ini. Aku cuma butuh seseorang yang memeluk aku. Tapi aku gak tahu harus lari ke siapa lagi._

Ia benar-benar buta tujuan.

Apa Tuhan juga kini mengabaikannya?

"Woi!" Suara itu datang diiringi dengan tangan yang mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Ditya, lo dari mana aja!? Dicariin orang-orang tuh, nyokap lo gak berenti telponin gue. Semua orang pada khawatir tau..." Nada bicara orang misterius itu dibuat santai.

_Brian?_

"Bri... Ngapain lo disini!?" Ditya waswas sekaligus heran.

"Harusnya gue yang bilang begitu, _stupid_. Ada masalah apa, Dit? Gue gak pernah liat lo sampe nekat begini." Tanya Brian khawatir, remaja lain itu melirik Ditya yang masih memakai seragam sekolah.

"Bukan urusan lo... Gue lagi males balik ke rumah." Ditya membuang muka.

"Ada firasat lo bakal lari kesini, ternyata bener. Ayo masuk dulu ke mobil."

"Udah gue bilang, gue gak mau balik, Bri!" Protes Ditya mendesis ke arahnya.

Wajah remaja itu tampak sangat kusut. Brian sempat kaget ketika Ditya tiba-tiba membentaknya. Namun hal itu tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk menolong. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pundak Ditya yang kaku.

"Siapa yang mau bawa lo balik? Gue nyuruh lo masuk ke mobil karena diluar sini dingin, nyet. Ayolaaahh..." Brian berusaha membujuknya, namun Ditya terpaku di posisinya tak bergeming.

Brian memberanikan diri untuk duduk disampingnya, dan sesekali mengusap lengan Ditya yang dilipat rapat.

Dingin.

_How long has he been out here alone?_

"Ditya, kita istirahat di mobil aja yuk. Biar lo lebih nyaman... Kita gak usah pulang ke rumah kalo lo gak mau. Okay?"

Sahabatnya masih bisu tak menjawab. Tetapi bola mata gelap itu kini melirik kearahnya, enggan untuk menjawab 'mau' tapi terlalu menderita untuk menolak. Brian membalas tatapan itu dengan senyuman hangat, tak lama Ditya pun mengangguk. Hati kecil Brian bersyukur akan hal itu.

Remaja bule itu sadar bahwa ada beban berat yang membuat hati sahabatnya berantakan saat ini, maka dari itu ia tidak langsung menghujaninya dengan peetanyaan, ia akan menunggu sampai Ditya siap membuka diri padanya.

"Snikers?" Tawar Brian, Ditya menatapnya dengan sinis, "Lo rese kalo lagi laper."

"Gue lagi galau, anjing! Jangan bikin gue emosi napa!?"

"_Okay... Okay... Sorry_." Lirih Brian menciut, "_If you're not ready to talk to me then it's fine. At least lemme cheer you up a bit._"

Remaja pelarian tersebut kembali membungkam mulutnya. Akhirnya Brian mencoba berlari keluar untuk membeli segelas minuman hangat emperan untuk Ditya. Beruntungnya, usaha itu sedikit membuahkan hasil, Ditya mau menerimanya.

Brian bahkan menghidupkan sound system nya dan memutar lagu favorit Ditya. Berharap ada sebuah keringanan yang muncul dari wajah kusam yang penuh kegelisahan itu.

** _My eyes are no good, blind without her._ **

** _The way she moves, I never doubt her._ **

** _When she talks, she somehow creeps into my mind._ **

"...Bri."

"Ya, Dit?"

"Gue ini anak haram."

"Anak haram? Siapa yang bilang begitu!?"

Bibir keringnya bergetar, entah ia harus memulai cerita dari mana. Atau apakah ia sanggup membeberkan aibnya sendiri pada orang lain.

"Jadi dulu... Papah dan Tante Rini itu pernah lama pacaran dari mereka muda. Mereka bahkan sempet rencana mau nikah. Tapi ternyata orang tuanya Tante Rini gak setuju karena waktu itu karir Papah belum stabil. Akhirnya Tante Rini sendiri dijodohin ke orang kaya di Padang, dia gak bisa nolak karena itu keputusan orang tuanya."

"Udahnya mereka pisah dan hilang kontak, Papah akhirnya mutusin buat kerja lebih keras buat ngejar jabatan tinggi, supaya hidup lebih mapan dan gak dipandang rendah sama orang lain lagi."

"Di waktu yang sama, Mamah diterima kerja di divisi sales di kantor Papah. Dan seiring waktu mereka kerja bareng, entah kenapa di mata Mamah, Papah itu orangnya karismatik dan sangat berwibawa. Dia jatuh cinta. Sampe tergila-gila. Bahkan Mamah sampe rela ngorbanin harga dirinya buat Papah. Sampe suatu hari Mamah hamil."

Ketika itu suara Ditya mulai hancur. Rasa sakitnya pasang hingga ke tenggorokan, karena kejadian yang selanjutnya akan terjadi adalah yang paling perih. Namun tetap ia paksakan diri untuk tetap tegar.

"Mereka berdua bingung. Panik. Papah cerita, waktu itu praktek aborsi masih jarang dan Papah belum punya banyak uang buat aborsi, ditambah Mamah juga takut. Akhirnya mereka terpaksa nutupin kasus itu dengan nikah, demi melindungi reputasi."

"Buat Mamah, dia ngerasa sedikit bahagia karena bisa berkeluarga sama orang yang dia cintai. Tapi buat Papah itu semua gak ada artinya. Papah gak ada rasa sayang kaya gitu ke Mamah sejak awal."

"Selang sembilan bulan, gue lahir, dan orang tua gue harus terbiasa dengan kehidupan baru. Waktu gue umur 8 taun, Tante Rini balik lagi ke Jakarta. Dia udah punya anak dan menjanda karena mendiang suaminya meninggal akibat stroke. Papah gak berpikir dua kali buat cerai sama Mamah demi perempuan laknat itu. Terus mereka nikah, dan buat perusahaan sendiri, didukung sama hartanya Tante Rini."

"Tapi sayangnya setelah mereka resmi nikah, Papah sama sekali gak dikaruniai anak dari Tante Rini. Itu karma dari Tuhan kali ya? Makanya si brengsek itu ngejar-ngejar gue sekarang. Karena cuma gue anak kandungnya."

Mendengar cerita Ditya, dada Brian menjadi sesak. Siapa yang bisa tegar mendengar berita seperti itu? Apalagi sahabatnya sendiri yang mengalami. Sungguh, hatinya ikut sakit dan marah. 

Saat itu Brian diam-diam bersumpah bahwa apapun yang terjadi ia akan selalu berada di sisi Ditya saat terluka. Jika tidak begitu maka ia tidak pantas disebut sebagai sahabat.

"_You know... In western countries, many people in relationships are having kids outside of marriage, like it's a common thing. Just look at Kourtney Kardashian__ for __example_."

"Bukan waktunya buat bercanda, Bri."

Brian juga sedikit salah sih, orang sedih jangan dulu diajak bercanda karena emosinya sedang sensitif.

"_But they do love you, right? Your parents? They tried to be a family with you right? Your mom cares about you a lot. And your dad... Well, he's a shitbag, but he still gives you allowance and even pay for school. Even though he's no longer living together with you._"

Ditya mendenguskan napas panjang, "Gak tau... Bahkan sekarang gue ragu. Apa semua orang beneran sayang sama gue ato nggak..."

"_Don't hurt yourself... Let it go slowly, parents hide many things from their kids. Yours just more surprising._"

** _She's a doll, a catch, a winner._ **

** _I'm in love and no beginner._ **

** _Could ever grasp or understand just what she means._ **

"_Oh baby, baby blue eyes stay with me by my side! Till the morning through the night!_" Brian bernyanyi seirama alunan lagu dengan lantang penuh semangat, nadanya sedikit meleset memang.

"_Hey sing with me, c'mon. I know you love this song_." Ajak Brian, awalnya Ditya diam saja, kemudian ia mulai menyair liriknya pelan seperti bergumam.

"_C'mon sing it off your chest!_"

"_My eyes don't believe her. But my heart, swears by her!_" Teriak Ditya melepas semua emosinya sampai udara di paru-parunya terasa habis.

Kedua sahabat itu bernyanyi kencang dengan suara khas remaja laki-laki di masa pubertas.

"_Yeah, that's my man!_" Puji Brian bangga.

"_Hey_." Tangannya menyentuh dada Ditya, dan dengan bola mata biru yang seakan menatap langsung jiwanya yang goyah, ia berkata pelan, "_I'm with you. No matter how dipshit the world did to you. I'm with you and I love you_."

** _Baby, baby blue eyes._ **

** _Stay with me by my side._ **

** _'Til the mornin', through the night._ **

"...Bri?"

"_Sorry to say this, but I'm glad your parents did hit it off that night. Because of that you exist. And I get to be friends with you. You're a blessing to me, Ditya._"

** _Well baby._ **

** _Stand here, holdin' my sides._ **

** _Close your baby blue eyes._ **

Kalimat itu mengalir dengan lembut. Serentak setelah Brian mengucapkan kata-kata itu, air mata yang sudah lama ia bendung lancang menetes keluar membasahi pipinya. Ia terlalu naif, ia pikir ia kuat, namun ternyata ia terlalu lemah.

Jantung Ditya terasa berdebar. Waktu seolah terhenti. Dunia tiba-tiba terasa kembali damai dan tenteram. Dengan penuh harap Ditya berusaha melihat ke arah sahabatnya itu.

Ia tak kuasa menahan beban itu lagi.

Pemuda itu menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam dekapan Brian. Baru kali ini kekurangannya serasa diterima. Entah perasaan apa yang membuat dirinya merasa sangat nyaman dan dicintai oleh sahabat kecilnya sehingga Ditya tak ingin lepas dari pelukan itu.

** _Every moment feels right._ **

** _And I may feel like a fool._ **

** _But I'm the only one, dancin' with you._ **

Sepertinya hanya Brian seorang yang benar-benar bisa mengerti isi hatinya. Dan kini hatinya mulai meleleh untuk pemuda dengan mata biru indah itu.

** _Baby, baby blue eyes._ **

** _Stay with me by my side._ **

** _'Til the mornin', through the night._ **

* * *

"Ahh!"

_Cuma mimpi? Ya? _

Pemuda itu bangun dengan napas terengah, ia tidak menyangka kejadian masa lalunya yang kelam bisa terbayang melesap di alam bawah sadar. Matanya melirik sekeliling, ada tubuh lelaki yang dadanya bergerak kembang kempis disertai suara ngorok.

Lengan berotot Brian melekat erat mengelilingi pinggulnya. Wajahnya pun menyusur intim membuat tiap hembusan napasnya menghangatkan kulit belakang leher Ditya. Aneh, terakhir di mimpinya ia hanyut dalam dekapan Brian, sekarang ia pun bangun di dunia nyata dan masih berada di pelukan orang yang sama!

_... Apa yang lo lakuin, Brian? _

Ditya meraba punggung tangan Brian. Saling mengaitkan jemari mereka berdua, dan mendorongnya menjauh.

Harapannya untuk mengejar dan mencintai Brian tidak mungkin terjadi.

_Tolong jangan kasih gue harapan kalo lo punya rasa yang sama, Bri. Jangan buat rasa di hati gue makin dalam. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Udah lama ya gak update? Haha sorry gue nya lagi banyak kerjaan dan gak bisa luangin banyak waktu buat nulis cerita meskipun gue kepengen :'')
> 
> Inspirasi chapter ini datang dari lagu "Baby Blue Eyes" karya A Rocket To The Moon.Terima kasih sebanyak2nya buat kalian yg udah baca, vote, dan comment. Berkat itu gue lebih semangat. Dan semoga di musim pandemi ini semua diberi kesehatan dan terus jaga diri :))
> 
> STAY SAFE GUYS!
> 
> Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk hiburan penulis semata. Karya sepenuhnya milik apitnobaka.


	17. Mala di bulan April

Senin pagi di bulan April. Ditya duduk di jok penumpang ojek yang berjalan menyusuri area perumahan kelas menengah atas. Hari ini ada kuliah umum di sore hari, jadi Ia sengaja pulang lebih pagi dari kediaman keluarga Anderson agar bisa bertemu Ibunya dulu. Atau itu alibi yang ia katakan pada Brian. Namun, alasan sebenarnya ia tergesa pulang adalah karena masih ada rasa gondok di hati tentang Brian dan Cinta, walaupun nyatanya hubungan mereka saja belum jelas.

"Depan belok kanan, bang." Ujar Ditya pada abang ojek _online_ yang sedang mengemudikan motor Honda Beat putih.

"Syapp." Jawab si abang yang lekas memutar stir.

"Eh bukan yang ini bang, yang depan sono! Ini mah jalan buntu."

"Yeeh, Mas ngasih petunjuknya kagak jelas. Harus muter lagi nih saya?" Cerocos abang ojol yang tidak mau disalahkan.

"Iyalah bang, kan udah dibilangin ini jalannya buntu. Gimane sih?"

"Ck, yaelah."

_Anjir what the fuck?? Nih supir ojol satu pagi-pagi udah cari ribut._

"Itu rumah saya yang ujung, yang ada tiang listrik."

"Iye, siap."

"Makasih, bang. Udah dibayar pake _gopay_."

"_Thank you_, mas, jangan lupa kasih bintang 5 sama uang tipsnya ya hehe."

"Sip." Jawabnya dingin, padahal dalam hati dirinya sudah mencaci maki si abang.

Pemuda bujang itu berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya yang dihiasi beberapa pot bioponik mungil dekat pagar. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya heran saat tiba disana, ia tidak melihat mobil Nike terparkir di teras. Awalnya Ditya pikir Nike sudah berangkat kerja duluan.

Ia berhenti di depan pintu untuk mengambil kunci, namun ia cukup terkejut saat mendapati pintu rumahnya tidak tertutup rapat. Firasatnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Assalamualaikum." Salamnya dengan datar lalu memasukkan sepatunya ke dalam rak. Kondisi rumah saat itu gelap gulita tanpa satupun lampu yang menyala.

"Mah? Mamah dimana?" Tidak ada suara balasan dari seisi rumah, "Mamah dimana, sih?" teriaknya sekali lagi dengan nada lebih tinggi.

Kakinya mengantarkan raganya ke depan pintu kamar ibunya, Nike. Tangannya terulur mengetuk pintu dengan tidak sabar, alih-alih mendapat sahutan, pemuda itu justru mendengar suara orang yang sedang menangis berasal dari dalam. Dengan perasaan khawatir pemuda itu segera masuk dan mendapati ibunya yang mengenakan mukena sedang meringkuk di hamparan sejadah dengan mata merah yang sembab.

Menyadari anaknya terpaku di depan pintu, Nike buru-buru bangkit dan mengusap wajahnya, "Loh, kamu udah pulang, Nak?"

Ditya menghampiri Nike dan berlutut dengan tatapan khawatir, bukannya menjawab ia malah bertanya balik, "Mamah kenapa? Kok nangis?"

Nike terkekeh pelan, sengaja menutupi rasa sakit di hadapan putra tercintanya.

"Mamah gak apa-apa kok, sayang. Cuma lagi inget almarhum Opa dan Oma kamu." Nike menepuk pundak anaknya pelan, ia lalu melepaskan mukenanya dan beranjak keluar kamar.

"..." Ditya diam. Ia menjadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Mungkin Nike kesepian karena sering ditinggal sendiri di rumah sementara Ditya selalu tinggal di Depok pikirnya.

Pemuda itu mengikuti ibunya berjalan ke ruang makan. Wanita itu mengambil dua buah gelas dari kabinet, satu diisi seduhan kopi hangat dan satunya lagi dituangi susu untuk Ditya. Mereka pun duduk berhadapan di meja makan.

"Katanya semalem kamu mau pulang? Udah Mamah tungguin loh." Nike membuka obrolan.

Ditya meneguk segelas susu yang baru sampai di meja, "Oh iya, semalem disuruh nginep sama Brian. Ditya udah ngabarin kok ke Mamah, gak dibaca ya?"

"Ohh... Maaf mungkin Mamah nggak _ngeh_." Jawab Nike dengan suara parau, bukan seperti suara biasa Ditya dengar.

"Gimana kabar mereka?"

"Yaa... Gitu-gitu aja sih mereka, hepi kaya biasa."

"Heheh, Jadi kangen juga sama Tante Lisa, kita masih suka ngobrol di Facebook. Dia juga suka kasih liat Mamah artikel aktivis sosial terbaru yang dia tulis di blog. Kalo dipikir-pikir nurun juga _passion_nya ke Brian yah? Apa nanti anak itu mau jadi jurnalis?"

"Entahlah, masih gak jelas dia maunya jadi apa."

"Mamah sendiri gimana kabarnya?" Aneh rasanya, menanyakan kabar pada ibu sendiri yang tiap _weekend_ pasti jumpa.

"Sama, gitu-gitu aja." Nike membeo, setelahnya ia segera mengganti topik, "Eh, kamu belum sarapan ya? Duh, di kulkas cuma ada telor doang kayaknya."

"Ntar aja Ditya beli nasi uduk di depan."

"Ah udah, Mamah buatin nasi goreng aja." Sahut Nike sambil memanaskan kompor dan mengambil dua butir telur dari lemari es.

Ditya bersenandung pelan, sambil sesekali mengecek ponselnya saat menunggu, ia juga sempat memperhatikan seisi rumah yang sepertinya memang terlalu luas untuk dihuni dua orang. Koreksi, hanya satu orang, karena Nike yang sendiri yang setiap hari pulang kesini.

_*PING!!!_

Ponsel Nike berbunyi di atas meja, ada panggilan telepon dari orang yang tidak Ditya kenal.

"Mah, ada telpon nih."

"Dari siapa?"

"Pak Wisnu Danamon."

"... Biarin, jangan diangkat."

Panggilan itupun diacuhkan sampai berhenti sendiri. Tak lama akhirnya keluarga kecil itu menikmati sarapan pagi nasi goreng kecap dengan tenang.

_*PING!!!_

Namun panggilan telepon dari kontak yang sama kembali masuk ke ponsel Nike. Wanita itu mengambil benda itu dan menyetelnya dalam mode sunyi. Namun tetap saja ponselnya tak henti-hentinya menyala.

"... Mah?" Panggil Ditya mengisyaratkan setelah Nike membuat 5 panggilan tak terjawab.

Wanita itu lekas berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi menjauh ke ruang tamu, ia hanya memberikan satu kata isyarat pada Ditya, "Sebentar..."

Ditya menengok ke arah ibunya yang sedang mondar-mandir sambil menjawab telepon dengan suara yang samar, pemuda itu cuek saja tanpa memperhatikan lagi, barangkali ibunya memang sedang tidak ingin diganggu pekerjaan. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit Nike kembali duduk dan melanjutkan perbincangan dengan anaknya.

"Abis kuliah kamu pulang lagi kesini?" Tanya Nike.

Baiklah kali ini Ditya akan menurut. Ia mengangguk dan menjawab dengan 'hmm'.

"Oke deh, nanti Mamah telepon Bibi deh suruh dia dateng siang ini, biar ada masakan buat malem."

"Mamah gak kerja gitu?"

"Mamah bisa kerja dirumah."

Selesai makan, pemuda itu pergi ke kamarnya untuk siap-siap berangkat ke kampus.

Dua jam kemudian saat dirinya hendak pamit pergi, terlihat dari kejauhan di ruang tamu ada bapak-bapak botak berpakaian kemeja serba rapi dan seorang pria yang terlihat lebih muda sedang berbicara dengan Nike. Orang itu mirip dengan foto kontak Pak Wisnu Danamon yang kerap meneleponi ibunya tadi, mungkin saja itu orangnya? Pria itu tampak sedang mengarahkan Nike untuk membubuhi tanda tangan pada sebuah lampiran berkas tebal.

"Berkasnya sudah saya lengkapi dan sesuai perjanjian sertifikat rumah ini akan saya tahan sebagai jaminan. Saya akan forward langsung ke bagian administrasi untuk proses pencairan dana. InsyaAllah akan cair paling lambat 3 hari dari sekarang."

"...Baik Pak."

Tanpa sepengetahuan ketiga orang tersebut, Ditya diam-diam menguping dari balik sekat yang membatasi ruangan mereka berada.

"Kalau begitu, kami izin pamit dulu. Terima kasih banyak atas waktunya, Bu. Nanti akan kami _follow up_ kembali mengenai perkembangannya."

Setelah kedua tamu itu terdengar meninggalkan kediaman mereka, Ditya menengok dan menghampiri Nike.

"...Umm, Mah, Ditya mau ngampus dulu ya. Nanti pulangnya kesini lagi ko." Ujarnya.

"Kamu kenapa gak berangkat sama Brian lagi?"

"Males ah ngerepotin, Ditya naik travel aja gampang."

"Ohh..." Respon singkat Nike yang tampak gelisah, ia menaruh kedua tangannya di dada, "...Nak, Mamah boleh ngobrol sebentar?"

"Kenapa, Mah? Cerita aja, kayaknya lagi banyak pikiran gitu..." Ditya sudah sedikit curiga sebetulnya, sosok Nike di hadapannya tampak seperti orang yang pikirannya kabur entah kemana, bukan seperti sifat ibu yang ia kenal _rempong_ dan agak cerewet.

"Mamah lagi ada masalah." Nadanya menyiratkan resah yang mendalam.

"Maksudnya? Masalah apa?" Ditya mengernyitkan dahi.

Nike tertunduk dan menarik nafas panjang. Memberi jeda beberapa detik sampai ia mulai bicara.

"Ini menyangkut keluarga kita. Tapi kamu jangan marah ya... Tolong dengerin aja baik-baik."

Perasaan Ditya mengatakan bahwa ini adalah hal yang amat serius, maka dari itu ia memasang telinganya tajam.

"Perusahaan tempat Mamah kerja bangkrut. Kita ini udah hampir 2 tahun ngalamin krisis operasional dari tahun 2016 akibat utang senilai 882 miliar ke sejumlah kreditur. Belum lagi CEO ngeluarin penggalangan dana buat inovasi produk yang ujungnya gagal total dan malah bikin proses bayar cicilan macet. Pertengahan bulan Februari kemarin perusahaan itu dinyatakan pailit dan semua karyawan diberhentikan secara paksa."

"Mamah diajak investasi buat mendirikan perusahaan makelar sama temen Mamah yang udah kerja bareng 10 tahun di kantor yang dulu. Modal yang harus disiapin cukup besar buat ngerancang _database_ dari nol. Mamah minat banget dengan usulan dan presentasi dia, secara Mamah masih bisa manfaatin _client_ di perusahaan yang dulu sebagai perantara bisnis. Mamah suntik dana secara berkala ke dia biar langsung dikelola buat pembangunan awal, total seluruhnya hampir 1 miliar, dari tabungan pribadi... Dan dia... Dia..."

_... Gila! Uang 1 M!?_

Ditya ternganga, mendengarnya saja sudah tersentak. Nominal yang disebutkan Nike bukanlah jumlah yang sedikit. Itu adalah hasil kerja keras ibunya selama bertahun-tahun!

"Dan dia kabur gak ada kabar. Dengan bawa semua uang modal yang Mamah kasih. Mamah udah ditipu." Bukan hanya Nike memendam kekecewaan besar pada penipu itu, yang awalnya kolega seperjuangan, tetapi juga pada dirinya sendiri karena bisa dibodohi.

"Mamah udah lapor polisi dan grebek rumahnya di Bekasi. Tapi ternyata rumahnya udah kosong. Semua anggota keluarganya pergi entah kemana. Mamah coba proses kasus itu ke badan hukum, tapi hasilnya nihil dan malah menggerus sisa tabungan yang Mamah punya."

Nike mengusap dadanya, sulit untuk menjelaskan. Ia juga sesekali menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Mamah tertekan. Mamah udah jual mobil dan gadai sertifikat rumah yang kita tinggalin ini ke bank karena Mamah gak punya apa-apa lagi. Padahal ini rumah peninggalan Opa."

Kali ini ia terdiam agak lama, sebelum akhirnya memohon maaf pada putra semata wayangnya dengan sendu. "Maafin Mamah ya, nak. Karena kebodohan Mamah sekarang kita harus hidup seadanya."

Tangan Ditya sudah terkepal keras. Pigmen wajahnya berubah merah.

_Udah hampir 2 bulan kenapa Mamah baru cerita sekarang??_

Di sisi lain, posisi Nike juga tidak jauh beda, Ingin sekali rasanya ia teriak dan meledakan emosi, tetapi energi dan air matanya sudah lebih dulu habis terkuras.

Akan butuh waktu lama baginya untuk bisa menerima musibah ini.

Mana mungkin dirinya berpikir kalau dalam sekejap hidupnya akan berubah 180 derajat. Uang yang diperoleh ibunya dari hasil jual mobil bekas dan gadai sertifikat rumah hanya cukup untuk menunjang kehidupan sehari-hari mereka berdua dan menutup tagihan. Ditambah sekarang Nike sudah tak lagi memiliki pekerjaan. Akan ada pemasukan dari mana?

"Mah, apa perlu Ditya berhenti kuliah aja biar bisa bantu Mamah?" Ujar pemuda itu sedikit mencemooh.

"Gak! Jangan! Kamu gak boleh sampe putus pendidikan!"

"Ato Ditya bisa jual mobil ford mungkin? Uangnya bisa dipake buat usaha? Kita jadi pedagang aja?"

"Mamah gak akan usik benda yang jadi hak kamu, lagian mobil itu pemberian Papah kamu, kan?" Jelas Nike, Ditya pun terdiam.

Apa daya, Tuhan sudah mengatur takdir seperti nasi yang sudah menjadi bubur. Faktanya Ditya juga tidak bisa membebani Nike atas kesalahannya, ia juga manusia.

Hati nuraninya lalu mengambil alih, sedikit memberi masukan akal sehat kala emosinya geram. Kini Ibunya sudah tak lagi muda, jika ia kembali melamar kerja pastinya ada halangan faktor umur. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia sebagai satu-satunya laki-laki memikul tanggung jawab sebagai tulang punggung keluarga.

"Kalo kamu mau tinggal sama Papah kamu, gak apa-apa. Biar kamu hidup lebih sejahtera. Daripada disini kesusahan bareng Mamah."

Pemuda itu mengelus tangan ibunya sambil menatap lurus. Meski kecewa, Ditya juga bukanlah orang yang setega itu, ia hanya berharap untuk membantu menemukan jalan keluarnya segera.

"Ditya gak bakal ninggalin Mamah karena cuma masalah beginian doang. Kita cari jalan keluarnya sama-sama." Ditya mencoba memberi semangat agar ibunya tenang.

* * *

Kuliah umum selesai pukul 5 sore. Langit Kota Depok kala itu sedang terbakar oleh rona jingga yang indah. Namun, sepanjang jam kelas Ditya sama sekali tidak bisa fokus mendengarkan materi kuliah teknik dan perencanaan proyek yang disampaikan dosen. Pikirannya masih jauh tertinggal di Jakarta, di rumah.

Kalau dipikir-pikir percuma juga kalau ia sampai berhenti kuliah, beban kuliah kan bukan Nike yang menanggung melainkan 'orang itu'.

Benar juga! Masih ada satu orang yang bisa ia mintai saran. Mungkin saja kali ini ia bisa menyampingkan egonya dan meminta bantuan pada 'orang itu' secara baik-baik.

Ditya mengambil ponselnya dan segera membuat panggilan _Line_.

"Halo, Sak, sorry gue gak bisa kumpul hari ini."

"Hah, kenape bro? Tadinya kita mau pada bahas soal rencana EP yang baru, elo sibuk yah?"

"Iya, gue ada urusan dulu sama bokap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebagian cerita dari keluarga memang gak indah. Tapi ya namanya juga hidup, udah ada Tuhan yang ngatur. Bisa jadi kamu berjaya hari ini dan malah tersungkur di hari esok. Dan sebagai keluarga, kita hendaknya saling bahu-membahu dalam melewati musibah.
> 
> Chapter ini gue tulis lewat asupan lagu "Sayap Pelindungmu" karangan band The Overtunes.Hehe makasih banyak udah nyimak cerita gue sampe sejauh ini, gue harap besok2 bisa update lebih sering, biar bisa nemenin WFH kalian di rumah. Jangan lupa vote & comment ya guys! Semoga sehat selalu!
> 
> Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk hiburan penulis semata. Karya sepenuhnya milik apitnobaka.


	18. Dua orang kepala baja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ilustrasi kampanye perusahaan PT. Sukmana Perkasa.

Pukul 6 sore lebih sedikit Ditya bersiap berangkat. Sukmana meminta untuk menemuinya langsung di Hotel Kempinski Jakarta saat jam makan malam. Hotel mewah bintang lima yang terletak di jantung Jakarta Pusat, untuk itu dari Depok ia harus menempuh perjalanan yang cukup panjang melewati rute Kalibata. 

Ia melajukan mobil fiesta putihnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Sialnya pada jam segitu ia harus ikut berhadapan dengan macetnya jalanan ibu kota di tengah jam pulang kerja. Sambil melamun, ia memperhatikan mobil-mobil tipe  _ city car _ berbaris silih berganti menunggu lampu merah yang terasa sangat lama. Meski begitu ia tetap menjalaninya dengan sabar, sambil ditemani suara penyiar radio Prambors yang saling menimpali lelucon garing. 

Akhirnya Ditya tiba disana melebihi waktu yang dijanjikan, lekas ia naik lift ke lantai atas menuju ruang  _ meeting _ , tempat ia janjian dengan ayahnya. Di depan pintu megah ruangan tersebut ia hampir tidak diperbolehkan masuk oleh dua pegawai hotel yang menjaga lantaran tidak memiliki identitas sebagai pegawai PT. Sukmana Perkasa, untungnya ia dapat mengecoh mereka dengan menunjukan bukti  _ chat _ bahwa ia sudah ada janji dengan ayahnya di dalam. 

Begitu ia masuk ke dalam, semua mata langsung tertuju padanya dengan bingung. Sosoknya yang berpakaian kasual layaknya mahasiswa terlihat kontras dengan para pegawai dan tamu yang tampak formal mengenakan seragam dan jas mewah. Pemuda itu menemukan sosok ayahnya yang tengah menyampaikan bahan diskusi bersama seorang penerjemah bahasa asing, kini balik menatap dirinya dengan canggung. Salah seorang wanita yang mengenakan rok pendek lalu buru-buru menghampirinya. Ia membisikan sesuatu, katanya ayahnya akan menemuinya sebentar lagi di Restoran Signature dan meminta Ditya untuk menunggu disana. 

Sekitar 30 menit berlalu. Ditya masih menunggu sendirian di salah satu meja pojok restoran kelas atas itu. Semua menu disini harganya diatas 200 ribu rupiah. Ia hanya memesan segelas minuman yang harganya paling murah saja. Tak lama orang yang ia tunggu pun datang juga, sembari ditemani wanita tadi yang kini menjinjing tas dokumen hitam, ternyata wanita itu adalah sekretaris ayahnya. 

Sukmana duduk di seberang Ditya, tatapan mereka sempat bertemu, tetapi pria itu hanya berdeham lalu memanggil sekretarisnya, "Oh iya, Trisha. Soal pendaftaran kepala HRD kemarin sudah di rekap?" 

"Sudah pak, rencananya besok akan diadakan rapat pada jam 3 sore." 

Sukmana mengangguk, "Bagus, lebih cepat lebih baik. Sepertinya tahun ini akan lebih banyak yang melamar kerja di pabrik. Kita harus cepat-cepat ngerekrut kepala HRD." 

"Kamu boleh minta supir saya buat antar kamu pulang. Nanti bilang ke dia supaya jemput saya lagi disini." 

"Baik, Pak. Terima kasih banyak. Saya permisi dulu, nanti akan saya sampaikan lagi pada karyawan lain agar bisa memenuhi agenda kantor besok." Sukmana kembali mengangguk dan wanita itu pun berjalan pergi. 

Perhatiannya kini terfokus pada anak mahasiswa yang ada di hadapannya, "Tumben kali ini kamu yang minta ketemu, ada tanda-tanda kiamat apa ini? Hahaha." 

"Ada yang harus Ditya obrolin." Jawab Ditya. 

"Sudah cukup lama ya kita gak ketemu. Kalau tidak salah, terakhir waktu  _ Job Fair _ di UI ya?" Sukmana tersenyum kecil. 

"Iya." 

"Waktu itu kamu sombong sekali. Langsung pergi saat Papah panggil. Dan kamu bahkan tidak bisa kontrol mulut waktu telepon." Sukmana meneguk segelas air putih yang tersedia di meja, "Tak apa, Papah sudah maafkan kok." 

"..." 

Sejujurnya Ditya bingung, apakah ucapan ayahnya barusan itu tulus atau cuma bentuk teguran halus. 

"Kali ini ada apa? Uang bulanan kamu kurang?" 

"Bukan itu, Pah." 

"Ada proyek yang harus digarap? Dana untuk tugas kuliah?"

"Bukan. Ini gak ada kaitannya sama urusan kuliah." 

"Hmm… Yah apapun itu, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu, biar santai. Kasihan kamu sudah jauh-jauh dari Depok." Pria itu memanggil seorang pelayan untuk memesan beberapa menu makan malam untuk mereka berdua. 

Mereka tidak bicara apa-apa hingga makanan datang, dan lanjut tidak membicarakan apa-apa hingga selesai makan. Sesekali Sukmana menatap Ditya, seolah ingin membuka percakapan, namun tak ada kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Mereka seperti finalis kejuaraan diam tingkat dunia. 

"Papah tadi habis meeting sama investor besar, Perusahaan Tian Liong dari Guangzhou, China." Ujarnya pria itu, membuka percakapan. 

"Apa gak berlebihan meeting serba mewah disini? Sewa setengah hari aja udah mahal kan?" Tanya Ditya penasaran. 

"Sudah pasti, sewa jasa penerjemah mandarin saja sampai 28 juta buat 2 hari. Tapi dana yang mereka suntik bukan main-main. Jadi perjamuan seperti barusan istilahnya cuma sebagai pembangun citra saja, bukti kalau pamor perusahaan kita bukan kelas teri." 

Mulai lagi, Ditya sudah bisa menebak berikutnya Sukmana pasti akan mendiktenya mengenai cara dan etika bekerja. Yah memang seperti itulah yang biasanya terjadi. 

"Kamu pasti paham kalau kamu sudah jadi pengusaha. Niatnya Papah minta kamu datang supaya kamu bisa ikut  _ meeting _ . Kamu bisa perhatiin gimana caranya Papah berhubungan langsung sama mitra kerja, dan kamu juga bisa catat poin penting dari presentasi mereka." Lanjut Sukmana menarik nafas, "Tapi kamu malah datang terlambat. Memalukan." 

Orang yang di kritik merasa tergelak, "Mungkin Ditya emang gak pantes buat pimpin perusahaan Papah. Ditya gak punya mental pengusaha kaya Papah. Coba Papah kasih aja kesempatan ini sama orang lain." katanya. 

Sukmana menepis ucapan Ditya, seakan ungkapan hati anaknya tidak memiliki makna berarti, "Kamu harusnya merasa beruntung. Rini awalnya sama sekali gak mau berurusan dengan Nike ataupun kamu. Setelah Papah terus bujuk, akhirnya dia mau berubah pikiran." 

"Kenapa gak pilih Reza aja? Anak kandungnya Tante Rini?" Ditya mengajukan pertanyaan personal. Ia ingat dengan Reza, adik tirinya dari istri kedua ayahnya. 

"Bahh… Reza itu masih SMA, mental remajanya belum siap dibawa serius. Lagi pula dia itu beda dari kamu, tidak pintar." 

"Tapi kan modal awal Papah bangun perusahaan sebesar ini juga dari Tante Rini. Dibanding Ditya, kayaknya Reza jauh lebih pantas dan berhak dijadiin penerus." 

"Anak kandung Papah cuma kamu seorang, bukan? Papah mau anak sendiri juga punya hak yang sama, dan kamu lebih dewasa dan berpotensi dibanding adik tiri kamu." Sukmana mendesah kecil, ia sudah tidak mau ambil pusing lagi dengan emosi anak muda bau kencur. "Papah ini udah mau pensiun, Nak. Papah cuma bakal menyanggupi kerja sampai kamu selesai kuliah S2 nanti. Setelah itu Papah bisa lepas tangan dan nikmati hari tua dengan tenang." 

Sumana masih mengamati pemuda yang hobi menggerutu itu dari waktu ke waktu, matanya semakin terlihat tua. Dalam benaknya ia bertanya apakah ada yang salah dengan niatnya ini? Sampai-sampai anaknya terus menolak untuk meneruskan perjuangannya. 

"Memangnya apa sih, alasan kamu menolak tinggal sama Papah? Karena kasian Mamahmu tinggal sendiri?" 

"Bukannya Papah sendiri yang ninggalin Mamah?" 

"Hah, Kamu mau bahas ini lagi? Enggak capek?" Sukmana menggeleng sebelum mengerutkan dahinya kesal. 

Ditya mengunci mulutnya rapat. Meskipun alasan perceraian orang tuanya selalu menyulut api kemarahan dalam dirinya, tujuannya datang kesini bukanlah untuk bertengkar. 

"Pah… Mamah dirumah lagi kena musibah." Kata Ditya, mula-mula hanya sorot matanya yang menunduk ke meja, lalu kepalanya ikut layu. Seolah ada beban berat di pundaknya. "Mamah udah gak kerja lagi karena kantornya bangkrut. Dia juga kena tipu 1 miliar sama temennya sendiri." 

Akhirnya misteri terbesar keluar juga, kini ia paham maksud anaknya ingin bertemu. 

"Kok bisa??" 

Ditya menggeleng sedu, "Katanya buat modal ngerintis perusahaan baru, tapi ternyata uangnya raib dibawa kabur." 

"Sudah berapa lama kamu tahu?" 

"Baru tadi siang."

"Lalu sekarang nasib Mamahmu gimana?" 

Ditya kembali menggeleng. Ekspresinya mencurahkan rasa putus asa. 

Sukmana terdiam sejenak, seperti tengah mencerna situasi yang ia dengar, lalu ia berdeham, "Mamahmu itu memang terlalu naif. Apa dia sudah coba lapor ke kepolisian?"

Ditya mengangguk kecil, "Udah, tapi orangnya kan kabur gatau kemana. Polisi juga gak akan kerja kalo gak disodorin uang saku. Kalo di terus di proses nanti uang Mamah bakal habis gak tersisa, jadi sekarang kasus itu dibiarin ngambang." 

Pria tua itu merenungkan pemikirannya berulang kali. Dengan raut mukanya yang tajam, nada Sukmana berubah dingin. 

"Harusnya itu bukan urusan saya." Cetus Sukmana. 

"Pah, Ditya gak tahu harus gimana… Ditya mau minta bantuan Papah." Ditya bersikeras. 

"Bukannya Mamahmu bisa minta tolong ke saudaranya? Si Tita itu?" Tanya Sukmana. 

"Ya… Kayaknya Mamah belum bilang, tapi Tante Tita juga gak bakal bisa bantu banyak lah, lagian mau sampe kapan juga kita numpang hidup sama orang?" Ujar Ditya sedikit ragu. 

Ditya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia hanya ingin berusaha agar semuanya bisa baik-baik saja seperti sedia kala. 

"Mamah udah gak punya mobil, sertifikat rumah juga udah di gadai cuma buat nyambung hidup." Suaranya tetahan. 

Sukmana tidak tahu bagaimana merangkai kalimat yang tepat untuk menjawab permintaan Ditya. Hati kecilnya sedikit terpukul, siapa sangka anak dari orang yang memiliki status sosial tinggi seperti dirinya akan bernasib malang seperti ini. 

"Apa yang bisa Papah lakukan?" 

Mendengarnya, mata Ditya kian berbinar. "Mungkin Papah bisa bantu urus kasusnya, seenggaknya sampe orangnya ketemu dan uang Mamah bisa balik lagi. Atau mungkin Papah bisa pinjemin uang ke Mamah sampai keadaan kita stabil. Ditya yakin, dengan pengaruh dan wewenang Papah semuanya bisa berjalan lancar."

Asat punya usut. Sukmana bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menolong tanpa pamrih. Ia berniat mengubah situasi agar menjadi peluang untuk memenuhi keinginannya sendiri. 

"Begini saja, kalau yang kamu butuhkan itu uang… Papah akan kasih dengan percuma, berapapun nominalnya…" 

Hati Ditya awalnya berangsur-angsur gembira, cukup untuk membuat ujung bibirnya meliuk keatas. Ia janji akan berterima kasih pada ayahnya nanti. Andai saja ia tahu tujuan terselubung pria itu. 

"Asalkan dengan satu syarat. Kamu bakal mengabdi jadi anak yang baik dan tinggal sama Papah. Kamu akan lanjut ke jalur kehidupan yang Papah pilihkan. Anggap saja uang ini sebagai bayaran jasa Nike mengasuh kamu selama 22 tahun ini." 

Kata-kata itu seperti jarum suntik yang langsung menusuk kulitnya. Tubuh Ditya menegang, ia melotot tak percaya. 

_ Loh kenapa jadi gini... _

"Ditya gak mungkin ninggalin Mamah, Pah. Apa mungkin udah dapet uang dan Ditya yang pergi bakal menjamin kebahagiannya?" Ditya mendengus, jasa dan kasih sayang ibunya bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ditukar dengan apapun. 

"Coba pikir, ini tawaran bagus! Nike dapat uang, dan Papah dapat kamu. Dengan begitu semua pencapaian karir Papah tidak akan sia-sia. Ada yang meneruskan jejak Papah." 

"Papah ini kenapa sih!? Yang dipikirin cuma diri sendiri! Coba liat posisi Mamah, apa dia bisa hidup bahagia sendirian kespisah dari anaknya!?" Nada Ditya naik mengikuti emosinya, dengan sadar tangan kirinya memukul meja. 

Wajah seorang Sukmana Perkasa membeku, seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura hebat kemarahan. Matanya masih mengikuti Ditya tetapi mulutnya dikantupkan rapat. Ia tidak ingin menimbulkan sensasi publik. 

"Kamu jangan mulai kurang ajar, kita di tempat umum!" 

"Kalo emang niat Papah gak mau bantu, yaudah, sekalian aja cabut nama Ditya dari daftar anggota keluarga! Papah gak pernah berubah! Selalu jadi orang egois yang gak punya hati!" 

Ditya tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Sukmana. Ia sungguh bajingan yang tidak mempunyai perasaan.

_ *PLAK!!!  _

Suara tamparan terdengar menggema di ruangan. Sesuatu menghantam wajah Ditya dengan tenaga yang cukup kuat. Dilihatnya, Sukmana sudah berdiri, dengan telapak tangan merah yang baru saja lepas landas. 

Ditya terkejut bukan main, wajahnya dilanda pucat pasi. Jika saja bukan karena refleksnya yang cepat, tubuhnya bisa saja goyah dan jatuh ke lantai. Ia meraba bekas tamparan di pipinya yang mulai terasa perih berdenyut. Hatinya marah, ia lalu menyeringai, mengepalkan tangan sekencang mungkin. Jika saja Sukmana bukan ayah kandungnya, mungkin si tua bangka itu sudah dibalas pukulan. 

Deru pertikaian mereka yang kian memanas mulai memancing perhatian tamu restoran yang lain. Seorang manajer laki-laki yang masih terlihat muda mendatangi meja, sambil meminta mereka untuk tetap tenang. Dengan mendengus, Sukmana segera menyuruhnya untuk membawa tagihan yang perlu dibayar. 

Kedua ayah dan anak ini saling tidak mau mengalah. Mereka memang kepala batu, mungkin lebih parah, dalam kamus istilah Sukmana dua orang ini adalah 'kepala baja'. 

"Kamu pikir saya tidak berani? Camkan ini baik-baik, Ditya. Mulai detik ini, jangan harap kamu akan menerima kebaikan dari saya lagi. Anggaran bulanan dan uang kuliah kamu akan saya  _ stop _ . Dan saya, Sukmana Perkasa, akan mencabut hak kamu sebagai ahli waris. Kamu tidak akan mendapatkan satu rupiah pun yang akan keluar dari saku saya!" Ancam Sukmana, mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Ditya dengan jahat. 

Sukmana mengepalkan tinjunya dan mengerutkan kening, memberikan aura kejam dan tirani. Kalau saja ia masih muda dan dihadapkan dengan masalah dengan anak muda seperti ini, pasti ia sudah mendisiplinkannya lebih keras. Namun apa daya, ia sudah tua. 

Walaupun secara pertarungan ia sudah menang. Tetapi, ketika harus menggunakan cara yang cukup kejam begini pada putra kandungnya sendiri, kemenangan ini terasa amat pahit. 

"Silahkan, cari uang untuk membeli kebahagiaanmu sendiri." 

Ditya bangkit dari kursi, segera menyambar barang bawaannya. Sesaat ia menoleh tegas ke arah ayahnya, dengan wajah muram namun pendirian kukuh, ia melontarkan kalimat sinis, "Uang bisa dicari, tapi kebahagiaan nggak bisa dibeli." 

Pemuda itu melangkah pergi, tanpa mendapatkan pertolongan yang ia harapkan dari ayah kandungnya sendiri. Kedua orang itu bahkan tidak mengakhiri percakapan dengan baik. Sudah ia duga, kunjungan ini adalah ide yang buruk. Menaruh harap pada ayahnya ternyata adalah tindakan yang keliru sejak awal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lagu pengiring buat chapter ini adalah "Fuckin' Perfect" by Pink. Dulu lagu ini yang suka nemenin gw pas lagi low moment. Bawaannya bikin kepengen teriak.
> 
> Thanks para pembaca, jangan lupa vote dan comment ya... Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk hiburan penulis semata, 'No Homo' sepenuhnya karya milik apitnobaka.


	19. Semoga, Ya

Suka tidak suka, kehidupan pasti terus berjalan.

Dua minggu telah berlalu sejak serangan petaka yang membuat kehidupannya jungkir balik. Tak ada satu nyawa pun yang tahu tentang hal itu. Sekuat tenaga Ditya membuat dirinya terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang tidak juga lekas pudar. Mana mungkin ia berpikir kalau semuanya akan berakhir sekacau ini.

_Uang bisa dicari, tapi kebahagiaan nggak bisa dibeli._

Kalimat ini memang pernah menjadi senjata Ditya saat bertengkar besar dengan ayahnya. Namun kini kalimat itu seperti sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi, hanya kalimat basi. Nyatanya, terlepas dari ajaran agama dan kepercayaan, manusia itu hidup untuk mengejar kekayaan materialistis untuk memenuhi kepuasan duniawinya. Mereka bahagia karena bisa membeli hiburan.

Walaupun dulu dirinya termasuk orang berada, namun ia tidak _neko-neko_ dan terbiasa dengan gaya hidup yang lebih sederhana. Ia tidak memperdulikan merek _fashion_ mahal ataupun _sneakers branded _untuk dipakai, yang murah juga tidak masalah asalkan masih bagus.

Saat ini keluarganya masih belum punya pemasukan tetap. Mereka masih mengandalkan uang yang didapat dari hasil gadai sertifikat rumah. Sehari-hari Nike berusaha mengais rejeki harian dengan berjualan barang _dropshipper_ di toko _online_. Entah itu tas mahal bekas teman-temannya, ataupun perhiasan. Untung yang didapat tidak begitu banyak, tapi masih cukup lah untuk menutupi keperluan pokok. Begitu banyak tekanan dan pikiran yang datang padanya. Lambat laun, Ditya lelah menjalaninya. Kepalanya terasa berat. Memikirkan nasib ibunya yang kerja serabutan sudah menggerogoti sebagian besar energi yang ia miliki. Dengan hembusan nafas kasar yang terdengar seperti _noise_ tv, pemuda itu tertunduk lelah di meja warkop.

"Woi, babang Ditya! Bangun!! Kenape lu?? Lemes bener kayak roti tawar sari roti." Sahut Saka disertai ledekan. Memperhatikan lingkaran gelap disekitar mata temannya.

Mulut Ditya menguap lebar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan teman gondrongnya, "Ngantuk berat gue kurang istirahat. Lutut udah kayak kagak ada tulangnya."

"Abis _coli_ yak semalem?? Ngahahaha!" Canda Saka tanpa disaring.

"Iye, semalem abis ngewe sama bantal. Kebelet sange gue." Jawab Ditya sarkas meladeni candaan si gondrong. Mendengarnya Saka tertawa _ngakak_.

Ditya menguap lagi, lalu ia memesan segelas teh manis ke Mas Tresno, pemilik warkop tersebut, "Mas, es teh manis satu ya! Gulanya banyakin, idup saya lagi pait!"

Tak lama pesanannya pun diantar, Ditya kembali cerocos, "Mas, gulanya udah banyak kan?"

"_Iyo Mas, udah tak kei okeh iki, ngono kurang tambahi sendiri wae_." Jawab Mas Tresno dengan bahasa Jawa yang lekoh.

"Yoi kagak ngerti gue elo ngomong apaan, _matur suwun!_"

Saka yang melihat kelakuan Ditya hanya terkekeh sambil terus lanjut makan nasi dan sate usus favoritnya dengan tenang. Namun tiba-tiba orang yang di depan seenaknya menjambret makanannya tanpa bilang duluan.

"Oi, _jancok!_" Sewot Saka.

"Bagi satu jangan pelit." Ucap Ditya datar, langsung melahap sate usus curiannya tersebut.

"_Bigi siti jingin pilit!_" Geram Saka lagi dengan bibir dijontorkan kebawah, ia terlihat seperti mau mengamankan santapannya.

Sekarang hari Jumat, hari ini diadakan latihan tambahan UKM Band di ruang sekre, karena minggu depan ada jadwal manggung. Saka sudah memberikan informasi kepada seluruh anggota agar bisa hadir nanti malam.

"Nanti malem latihan lo, Dit, jangan bolos lagi! Gimana sih wakil ketua kok nongol seenak jidat! Gue sampe nanya si Brian soal kabar lo."

"Hedehh... Sorry gue udah jarang balik ke kostan. Ada masalah keluarga di rumah, belom lagi keteteran tugas, puyeng gue."

Kalau Ditya harus jujur, sumber penatnya bukan berasal dari situ saja.

Akhir-akhir ini ia sudah jarang menyapa Brian. Bukan karena sekarang ia lebih sering pulang pergi dari kampus ke rumah, Tapi karena nampaknya Brian juga sedang dekat dengan orang lain, sehingga pemuda bule itu pun tidak sering menghubungi dirinya. Dan setiap kali Ditya memikirkan itu dadanya jadi sesak.

Hal ini merupakan tabiatnya memang. Ditya bukan tipe orang frontal yang akan bilang ke semua orang kalau ia sedang dalam dilema. Ia lebih sering melebur perasaannya sendiri. Dengan seluruh kejadian yang ia alami, setidaknya yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah teman curhat. Dan sayangnya Saka bukanlah orang yang tepat. Yang mengerti dirinya seutuhnya adalah Brian. Yang Ditya inginkan adalah Brian.

Semua orang tahu kan? Brian dan Ditya ini selalu muncul sepaket, ibaratnya seperti sepatu, selalu beriringan. Maka dari itulah, ketika kini keduanya sering terlihat terpisah, orang-orang mulai membuat gosip ngawur. Brian dan Ditya putus lah, Brian kembali ke jalan yang lurus lah. Persetan, biarkan saja warga kampus bermain dengan imajinasi liar mereka.

"Kenapa si? Cerita sini sama sahabatmu Saka, dijamin aman dan solusi ampuh." Rayu Saka.

"Cuih ogah. Kalo diceritain juga lo kagak bakalan paham masalah gue." Tolak Ditya.

"_Yowes sekarepmu! _Yang penting ntar lo kudu latihan. Inget kita udah kepepet jadwal _recording_ buat EP pertama! Mana _single_ yang lo buat?" Saka memperingatkannya lagi.

"Ugh, lirik sih udah ada cuma belom ada aransemennya."

"Lo jangan nganggep enteng gitu dong, Dit. Kita udah dikejar _deadline_ ini!"

_Fuck._

Otaknya serasa mau meledak. Terlalu banyak beban yang perlu ditanggung, pertama masalah uang, kedua tugas kuliah menggunung, ketiga ayahnya sudah lepas tangan pada nasibnya. Sekarang apa lagi? Ia juga perlu membuktikan kontribusinya di band YJ? Mana sempat ia mengurus begituan. Semua ini menghujani pikirannya bagai anak panah yang tajam.

Ditya tertunduk memejamkan matanya paksa sambil menekan tinjunya hingga urat tangannya menyembul. Kalau saja bukan di tempat umum, ia pasti sudah berteriak.

Di sisi lain, Saka melihatnya dengan nanar. Yang Saka tahu dari kejadian yang dulu-dulu, Ditya itu bermasalah dengan ayahnya. Mungkin ada konflik yang kumat sehingga menjadi penyebab utama temannya stress sampai kehilangan semangat.

"Udeeh daripada elo stress mulu sama bokap mending bawa enjoy aja main musik. Nanti masalah juga bakal kelar sendiri. Gue nih contohnya, gue diomelin pakdhe karena gue nge-band terus, akibatnya gue dua kali ngulang matkul dan IPK gue cuma 2.60. Tapi gue biasa aja tuh pura-pura budeg, kadang lo harus bersikap bodo amat dan nekat lakuin hal yang lo suka, kalo terus ngikutin tuntutan orang lain lo sendiri gak akan bahagia."

Otak Ditya berputar memproses ucapan Saka yang bahkan tidak sepenuhnya menebak situasinya dengan akurat. Tetapi walaupun kisah si gondrong itu disebabkan oleh kebodohannya sendiri yang kelewat pemalas, maksudnya benar juga. Bagi Ditya musik selalu menjadi jalan keluar baginya disaat penat melanda, menjadi metode untuk menyalurkan emosi saat hari-harinya kelabu.

"Setdah kesambet geledek dimana lo? Heheh, bener juga lo kadang-kadang."

Semoga saja hari ini lebih baik dari hari kemarin.

* * *

Pukul 20.14, Ruang sekre UKM Band.

"Men, gue mau buka coffee shop." Suara Gilang terdengar meninggi di tengah-tengah sesi latihan mereka.

"Hah? Bisnis baru lagi? Jual kopi?" Tanya Andri.

"Lo jual vape ke gue juga maksa." Sembur Ditya.

"Yee bangsat, lo udah gue kasih diskon masih aje komplen." Jawab Gilang _ngedumel_.

"Gilee saik men, lu segala macem bisnis di embat. Pertama jual pulsa, trus tiba-tiba dagang vape, sekarang udah mau buka coffee shop? Setdah, lama-lama lu buka rumah bordil kali." Ledek Ramdhan dari balik drum. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan pun meledak tertawa.

"Geblek! Nih bray, kalo lo mau tau gue dari SD udah jualan kartu YuGIOh."

"Dapet ilham dari mana lo kepikiran buka coffee shop?" Tanya Saka penasaran.

"Gue belajar bikin kopi dari temen anak Binus. Kalo lo tau Coffee Camp yang ada di Benhil itu punyanya dia. Nah dari situ gue kepikiran buka coffee shop sendiri, toh lokasi gue udah ada di daerah Tanjung Barat. Sekalian gedein usaha vape laah." Jelasnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Tanjung Barat? Tempat punya lo? Kios?"

"Ruko, punya om gue, lumayan gede dan sewanya murah, men, dulunya di kontrakin bekas resto chinese food. Udah enak denahnya buat jadi kedai."

"Elah lo paling wacana doang."

_Anjing nih bocah-bocah pada goblok._

Lelah dengan semua tanggapan goblok teman-temannya, Gilang lalu menyalakan laptop dan membuka slide presentasi skema bisnisnya. Dengan jari telunjuk ia membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot turun. "Hear me out brother! Gue punya penawaran buat lo semua. Coffee shop ini gue dedikasiin buat band kita, gue harap kedepannya tempat ini bisa jadi basecamp utama selain ruang sekre yang pengap ini."

"Iye ugha, sih. Rada sumpek kalo banyakan begini."

"Nah, berhubung gue udah ada tempat, dan udah gue survey daerahnya rame. Gue yakin prospeknya bakal bagus dah! Gue harap lo pada mau bantuin gue disana nanti." Ujar Gilang kembali, yang lain hanya mengangguk.

Semangat Gilang dalam berdagang memang tidak ada duanya. Dalam hati Ditya sedikit iri pada temannya yang sudah terbisa mencari uang sendiri, ditambah orang itu lebih muda darinya. Mungkin kedepannya Ditya bisa juga bisa minta ilmu dari Gilang.

"Omong-omong mana si Cinta? Biasanya paling ribut kalo soal kumpul." Tanya Andri.

"Tau dah, ijin ada keperluan mendadak, tadi bilang ke gue." Ujar Saka.

"Palingan juga jalan sama cowoknya Ditya." Jawab Ramdhan, selain Saka ada orang lain di band ini yang mulutnya _nyablak_.

"Maksud lo apaan, njing?" Geram Ditya.

"_Hey, hey, sorry just kidding bro!_" Ramdhan meminta ampun. Ia pun ramai dilempari sorakan hina dari teman-teman yang lain, terutama Ramzy.

"Wooo~ elo sih ngemeng serampangan!"

"Mmh! Mampus lo kena semprot!"

Selang beberapa detik, Gilang ikut menimbrung, "Tapi emang lo gak tau, Dit? Si Brian tuh sering jemput si Cinta ke kelas gue loh. Barusan aja _update_, lo cek aja sendiri _story IG-nya_."

Sedikit kesal, tapi diturutinya juga perkataan teman satu grupnya. Ditya mengambil ponsel dan melihat akun instagram Brian. Disana terlihat lingkaran merah muda yang menyala, tanda sahabatnya baru mengunggah _story_. Saat di klik, sebuah video boomerang muncul menampilkan dua orang yang amat ia kenal terlihat serasi sambil bercanda ria.

_...Fuck._

Ia buru-buru mematikan ponselnya, dan dimasukan kembali kedalam saku. Ada yang bergetar di dalam dadanya. Ada getar aneh dalam debar jantungnya. Wajahnya memanas dan ia merasa benci.

Ditya cemburu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sedikit spoiler, kedepannya cerita Brian & Ditya bakal banyak angst.
> 
> Chapter ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Nosstress yang berjudul "Semoga, ya". Sumpah, lagu mereka keren2, dan dari perspektif gw ini lagu ngena banget! Kalian bisa follow playlist spotify gw buat dengerin.
> 
> Thanks udah baca "Fuck Off, Plato!" jangan lupa vomment ya. Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk hiburan penulis semata. Karya sepenuhnya milik apitnobaka.


	20. Salahkah bila ku rindu?

Hari Jumat yang ditunggu pun datang. Brian siap-siap untuk menjemput Cinta dari jam 4 sore. Mereka sudah ada janji untuk 'kencan' malam ini. Setelah mandi, ngemil, dan leha-leha sedikit, Brian berangkat dengan membawa motor.

Jam 6 kurang 15 menit, Brian sampai di depan kostan Cinta. Ia pun mengirim pesan _LINE _pada gadis itu untuk segera menemuinya di pintu gerbang.

Tidak lama setelah Brian mengirim pesan pada Cinta, orangnya langsung muncul dan mencolek pundaknya dari belakang. Brian pun menoleh dan terkekeh menyambut pasangan kencannya. Cinta terlihat cantik, dengan polesan _make up_ ringan dan setelan berwarna terang ala anak indie. Melihatnya Brian ikut deg-degan.

"Hai, Bri." Sapanya tersenyum manis.

_Oh crickey..._

Brian begitu terpaku melihat sosoknya sampai cengengesan tidak jelas.

"H-Hey Cin, udah siap?"

"Kaku banget deh lo, Bri. Hahahahaha." Ledek Cinta ke Brian.

"Hehehe... Iya nih... Langsung aja yuk, keburu telat nyampe bioskopnya." Brian memberikan helm cadangan untuk Cinta, lalu mereka melesat pergi.

Setelah melewati jalanan yang padat merayap, keduanya sampai juga di Kemang Village. Mereka nonton bareng, ngobrol-ngobrol, dan kencan mereka berakhir di Sushi Tei.

Sejak 2 minggu yang lalu, kedekatan Brian dan Cinta berlanjut. Brian bahkan beberapa kali menemani Cinta jalan-jalan ke toko buku atau sekedar cari makan di cafe. Cinta memberikan rasa baru di hidupnya. Rasa asmara yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan bersama perempuan.

"Cin, bener nih lo gak apa-apa bolos latihan?" Tanya Brian.

"Duhh jangan diingetin dong, gue gak enak nih sama yang laen, tadi alesan ke Saka ada urusan _urgent_. Minggu depan manggung nih soalnya. Pasti gue di _ceng-cengin_ deh besok." Kata Cinta pasang muka cemberut.

"Kenapa di ceng-cengin?"

"Biasaaa gue kan cewek sendiri, sama cowok lain sering digodain ini itu."

Begitu Cinta bilang hal tersebut, Brian jadi penasaran bagaimana tanggapan Cinta pada cowok-cowok YJ, yang notabene-nya adalah orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Cin, lo pernah kepikiran suka sama temen band ga?"

"Hah? Anak YJ? Enggak lah, mereka udah asik banget buat jadi temen."

"Emang gak ada yang oke di antara mereka?"

"_Ewww nope_. Mereka itu udah jadi keluarga kedua buat gue. Masa suka sama keluarga sendiri? _Creepy_."

"Sekalipun orangnya cogan? Kayak Ditya misalnya."

"Heh, Ditya tuh _literally_ temen doang ya! Lagian doi bukan tipe gue."

"Acieee, bukan tipe toh." Brian terkekeh sebelum kembali memancing, "Tipe cowok lo yang kayak gue, kan?" Ujarnya tersenyum genit.

Seketika wajah Cinta berubah merah tersipu malu. Ia iseng menjulurkan lidahnya berusaha untuk menyangkal.

"Hahahahaaha!" Brian tertawa girang.

Dari warna pipinya yang mirip dengan buah stroberi, Brian jadi lebih yakin kalau Cinta juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan padanya.

Kali ini, Brian langsung menyadari perasaannya. Brian benar-benar suka sama Cinta. Brian ingin memilikinya. Brian ingin Cinta menjadi pacarnya. Harus! Tapi ia tidak boleh gegabah. Ia harus mempersiapkan semuanya secara matang. Brian janji, kencan berikutnya ia akan menembak Cinta dengan romantis.

Mereka akhirnya pulang sekitar jam 11 kurang. Keduanya menyusuri kota dengan perasaan indah dan lengan Cinta yang hampir melingkar di tubuh Brian saat berboncengan di motor tadi. Sesampainya di kamar kost, Brian masih memikirkan perihal tembak-menembak ini. Ia sampai _browsing_ di internet masalah ini. Ada beberapa blog diskusi Reddit tentang cara menembak cewek secara romantis dan tak terlupakan. Namun setelah ia baca, kontennya banyak yang tidak jelas juga. Ada yang menyuruh berenang di laut lah, ada yang suruh mendaki puncak gunung Merbabu sambil memegang tulisan nama cewek yang akan dijadikan pacar lah.

_*Krrrukk..._

Lamunan orang itu spontan dipecahkan oleh suara keroncong perutnya yang kembali menagih jatah makan. Dasar lambung sialan, cuma ngemil sushi tidak cukup.

_I guess indomie would be perfect right now. _

Pemuda bule itu mengambil stok mie yang ia punya dan beranjak keluar kamar menuju dapur kost. Kakinya berjalan melewati kamar Ditya yang sekarang gelap gulita ditinggalkan penghuninya, lalu ia menoleh sebentar.

Jendela kamar itu tertutup rapat penuh debu. Selama 2 minggu ini kamar kost Ditya nyaris selalu dibiarkan kosong. Brian juga tidak tahu mengapa sahabatnya jadi sering pulang ke rumah, di kampus juga mereka jadi amat jarang bertemu. Ini hanya firasat Brian, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Ditya seperti sedikit berubah tepat setelah pemuda itu menginap di rumahnya saat ulang tahun pernikahan Marcus dan Lisa.

Kalau saja Ditya ada seperti hari-hari biasa, pasti jam segini ia sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah atau akustikan tidak jelas disana. Dan biasanya Brian akan menerobos masuk untuk menemaninya begadang dan Ditya akan selalu menggerutu tentang hal itu.

Saat ia kembali ke kamar, ia membuka laptopnya, menonton vlog terbaru Gen Halilintar di YouTube sambil menyeruput Indomie rebus yang baru ia buat. Namun kali ini suasana malam tak seperti biasanya. Pikirannya lalu kembali melayang, kalau saja ada Ditya pasti ia akan sekalian membuatkan mie untuk berdua, dan mereka akan makan bersama sambil nonton di laptop.

_Arggh! Why do I keep thinking about that monkey!?_

Sesekali Brian mengalihkan pikirannya dengan berselancar di media sosial. Mengamati postingan akun fakta unik ataupun gosip internasional. Berharap otaknya terhindar dari Ditya, Brian secara tak sadar malah mengetikkan namanya di kolom pencarian.

_Huh? That's not what I meant, stupid fingers! _

Gelap malam semakin menyelimuti langit Depok. Di waktu yang sunyi ini, tanpa disadari Brian menemukan hatinya merindukan Ditya. Ia rindu obrolan manis dan cacian kasar tentang dunia yang selalu mengisi malam mereka. Rindu akan petikan gitar serta suara nyanyian lembut pemuda itu. Rindu bau asap rokok saat mereka menghisap tembakau itu bersama. Bahkan sekarang ia merindukan setiap perilaku _cranky_ saat Ditya sedang _bad mood_.

Saking lamanya kedua sahabat ini terbiasa bersama, ketika pisah sepihak hati ini terasa hampa.

Benar apa kata Dilan, rindu itu berat. Brian kembali termenung di kursinya, menegadahkan kepalanya menghadap plafon kamar. Apa sebaiknya ia temui saja? Perlukah Brian pergi keluar lagi hanya demi meredam gundah di hatinya? Secara logika usulan tersebut sangatlah konyol. Orang sinting mana yang nekat bertamu ke rumah orang di tengah malam.

Namun tidak dengan hati kecil Brian yang berkata lain, jika memang serindu itu ya tinggal temui saja. Lagian Ditya juga sahabat dekat kan, bukan orang aneh-aneh. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Brian segera mengambil jaket dan kunci motornya lalu melesat pergi, menuju sosok yang meracuni hatinya saat ini. Ia terlanjur kangen.

Lagipula tak ada salahnya, kan? Merindukan sahabat sendiri? Atau setidaknya itu yang ia terus camkan dalam benaknya tentang Ditya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update! Seneng juga gw akhirnya nyampe chapter 20, overall tahap ini baru 20% dari seluruh ceritanya guys hahaha...
> 
> Lagu pengiring chapter ini berjudul "Rindu Sahabat" karya Iksan Skuter. Makasih banyak guys yang udah vomment, semoga terus enjoy ngikutin "Fuck Off, Plato!".
> 
> Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk hiburan penulis semata. Karya sepenuhnya milik apitnobaka.


	21. I've been singing this song for you

Tiba di rumah, Ditya langsung membasuh muka dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan setelan tidur. Dengan tubuh berat akibat beraktivitas seharian ia langsung membanting diri ke kasur dengan letih, bahkan ia tidak memiliki cukup nafsu lagi untuk makan malam.

_*PING!!!_

Belum puas meregangkan kaki, Ditya mendapati ponselnya dimasuki pesan _LINE_ dari Saka.

**Saka** : [Brooo, single yang lo bikin tolong di record malem ini ya, seadanya aja gitaran dulu]

**Saka** : [Besok pas latihan kita bantu bikin instrumentalnya]

**Saka** : [Thank you masbro!]

Membacanya, pemuda itu berdecih kemudian membalas singkat dalam obrolan pendek.

**Ditya** : [Siap komandan]

**Saka** : [Eh iye, ntar share aja filenya ke gdrive]

**Ditya** : [Ok bos.]

Semoga saja Saka paham bahwa maksud tanda titik di akhir pesannya itu berarti Ditya sudah tak ingin diganggu. Waktu terus berlalu setelah membaca pesan dari Saka, baru pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang, ia mengambil sebatang rokok dari dalam bungkusan kemudian membakarnya dengan pemantik yang ada di atas meja. Dalam asbak sudah ada 2 puntung rokok yang habis terbakar, tapi ia sengaja memilih menghisap tambahan nikotin demi menghilangkan penat.

Ia mengeluarkan laptopnya dari dalam tas dan menghidupkan program perekam dan _editing_ suara secara bersamaan. Dengan gitar akustik di pangkuan dan microfon seadanya, Ditya harap suaranya akan terdengar bagus. Disamping laptop, Lirik lagu yang ia buat sudah terpampang lebar, tertulis dalam buku _binder_ penuh coretan revisi.

Berbeda dengan _single_ lainnya di EP Yellow Jacket bergenre _pop rock_ yang umumnya terdengar energik dan membara, lagu ini lebih _easy listening _layaknya musikalisasi puisi. Inspirasi terbesar Ditya dalam mengarang liriknya adalah melalui mahakarya legendaris John Lennon seperti _Woman_ dan _Stand By Me_. Ia juga memasukan beberapa referensi dari karya grup penyanyi Mocca sehingga liriknya di modifikasi agar terasa lebih modern. Mari saja kenali lagu ini dengan judul 'Satellite'.

Pemuda itu berdahem menelan ludah. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat, menyesuaikan emosi hatinya agar lebih terbawa suasana. Sebab baginya lagu yang akan ia bawakan sekarang amatlah _personal_. Murni berasal dari hati. Dan alasan dibuatnya lagu ini adalah untuk menyiratkan rasa yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan pada orang yang ia puja.

Lagu ini dibuat untuk Brian.

"One, two... One, two, three..."

_*Jrengg..._

Petikan gitar mulai mengalun, nada kuncinya berbunyi bergantian menciptakan irama yang merdu. Dengan suara berat yang mendayu, Ditya harusnya mampu merayu siapa saja untuk mendengarkannya bernyanyi.

_ **What if I tell you, how I feel inside.** _

_ **It is true, been keeping me up all night.** _

_ **Sweet baby' I'm 1.000.000 miles up high.** _

_ **Orbiting your sky like a satellite.** _

Ditya mengibaratkan perasaannya bagai satelit, hanya benda langit yang berputar mengitari planet, layaknya bumi dan bulan. Teman terdekat bumi yang paling setia adalah bulan, begitu pula sebaliknya. Namun mereka ditakdirkan untuk hanya bisa mengamati dari jauh. Walaupun bumi dan bulan hadir berpasangan, walaupun mereka saling tarik menarik, mereka tak akan pernah bersatu.

_ **Oooh...** _

_ **Baby when I stare into your eyes.** _

_ **They make me stop and realise.** _

_ **Wanna hold your hand, by my side.** _

_ **Kissing all the worries goodbye.** _

Mata biru. Mata biru yang mempesona. Ditya ingat pertama kali ia menemukan rasa cinta ini untuk Brian. Saat riuh badai menghajar dirinya, mata biru sejernih lautan itu selalu membuat jiwanya kembali tenang. Sejak itu ia memilih mencintai Brian dalam diam.

_ **Oooh...** _

_ **Sometimes, a simple hi.** _

_ **Could send a chill down my spine.** _

_ **Your care and laugh, are the only things that I strive.** _

_ **I love you baby, no I don't deny.** _

Tanpa diketahui Brian, sebenarnya hanya sapaan kecil darinya dapat membuat hati Ditya terguncang, seperti aliran setrum yang membuat jantungnya berdebar.Rasa cinta ini sudah ia simpan sejak lama. Sudah bukan cinta monyet dan ketertarikan belaka. Ia sudah tidak lagi meragukan keinginan yang sesat ini, karena setelah sekian lama, rasa ini tetap terbukti nyata adanya.

Saat memikirkan kembali sejarah dibalik liriknya, sambil melihat lagi video _boomerang _Brian & Cinta. Memilih mencintai dalam diam, itu artinya ia juga harus siap menanggung rasa sakit dalam diam juga. Seperti sekarang ini.

Pintu jendela kamar terbuka lebar, membiarkan angin malam bertiup sepoi-sepoi mengusir bau rokok yang masih meliuk-liuk di hidung, ditemani suara jangkrik jarang ditemui di sudut kota Jakarta.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar keras. Sebuah panggilan dari...

_Brian?_

Mata Ditya melebar. Lagi-lagi kebetulan, ia terkejut dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri seolah hidupnya terus dipermainkan takdir.

"Halo? Bri?" Ditya mengangkat panggilan telepon.

"Hei, Dit. Lu masih bangun?" Tanya suara itu.

"Ya. Gue bisa jawab berarti masih bangun. Kenapa emang?" Jawab Ditya dengan nada ketus.

"_Thank god_, temenin gue makan yuk."

"Hah? Gue gak ada di kostan. Ini lagi di rumah."

Nada sambung terdiam, yang kini terdengar di panggilan itu adalah suara bising seperti knalpot. Lalu suara orang itu kembali hadir, "_Look outside your window!_"

Kebingungan dengan suruhan yang tiba-tiba, Ditya lalu menengok keluar jendela untuk memastikan.

Persis dibawah sinar lampu penerang jalan, seorang pemuda gagah berjaket kulit sedang diam di depan gerbang rumahnya! Terduduk di motor yang menyala sekaligus melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi, mengangkat bingkisan plastik putih.

"Oi nyet!" Sahut Brian.

"_What the..._" Cecar Ditya menyipitkan mata, masih memegang ponsel. Kenapa Brian bisa ada disini? Bukannya tadi masih update berduaan dengan Cinta yah? Spontan hatinya menjadi tak karuan.

Di sisi lain, penuh perasaannya gembira. Bisa melihat wajah Ditya saja di jendela Brian sudah sangat senang. Lengannya gatal tak sabar ingin menarik sahabatnya dalam rangkulan dan pelukan. Lekas ia putuskan untuk menerobos masuk.

"Woy, geblek! Jangan manjat!" Seru Ditya dengan nada tinggi hampir teriak.

Telat... Brian sudah menaiki pagar.

_*Hupp! Hup!_

Pemuda berambut coklat itu berniat masuk ke kamar Ditya yang ada di lantai dua melalui jendela. Dengan lihai ia naik ke atas pagar, berpijak pada rangka kanopi, dan berjinjit pada sela-sela tembok seperti peserta American Ninja Warrior yang biasa loncat kesana kemari. Pemandangan tersebut merupakan pertunjukan yang mengesankan, dan yang lebih lagi, orang itu membawa bungkusan plastik di tangannya! Sepertinya dia punya bakat jadi maling.

_What the hell!?_

"Bri, stop! Lo gila apa!?? Atap gue bisa ambruk, sialan!" Perintah Ditya, namun Brian sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan.

_Arrgh, stupid Brian!_

Batin Ditya sudah panik, otaknya sudah mencaci dengan nama seribu binatang. Ia lebih khawatir jikalau si bule jatuh, tetangga dan orang rumah akan geger dibandingkan orangnya akan cedera. Jangan sampai si bodoh itu memberinya serangan jantung!

Baru saja Ditya akan lari ke bawah untuk melempari Brian dengan batu kerikil, agar turun, pemuda bule itu berhasil melompat dan bertengger di jendela kamarnya.

Batin Brian terus bersorak bahwa ia berhasil, pada saat ini ia telah menemukan satu-satunya manusia yang membuat dirinya tak lagi merasa sendirian. Dengan nafas sedikit terengah pemuda bule itu mengeluarkan tawa dan senyuman amat puas.

"Hi."

Dengan mata lebar disertai bulir keringat yang turun di pelipisnya, Ditya terkejut tak percaya. Tak lama wajahnya yang terkejut berubah marah.

"...Kampret! Lewat pintu aja kan bisa!" Tangan Ditya mencengkram kerah kaos Brian dan menariknya paksa.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Brian tertawa keras, pasalnya melihat ekspresi syok sahabatnya adalah pemandangan yang jarang terjadi.

"Gue gak bercanda, anjing!" Geram Ditya agresif. Tetapi semakin Ditya menggerutu keras kepala semakin Brian tersenyum lebar. Entah kenapa setelah melihat wajah Ditya sedekat ini hati Brian baru bisa tenang.

"Gak ah, nungguin lo lama, bisa-bisa lo gak ngebolehin gue masuk. Mending gue manjat biar lebih cepet ketemu." Raut wajahnya berganti dengan ekspresi konyol. Lalu ia menyodorkan bingkisan yang ia bawa di depan muka Ditya. "Nih."

"Apaan nih?" Baru setelah Ditya mencium bau manis dari benda tersebut ia melepaskan cengkramannya.

Brian melepas plastiknya dan membuka kotak dus tersebut. Didalam ada potongan besar roti berlapis susu kental manis yang masih panas mengepul, "Roti kasino bakar keju susu, tadi gue beli yang di pinggir jalan."

"Ogah, lo makan aja sendiri."

Ditya berbalik dan menjauh, Brian pun terperangah, "Waduh... Ngambek beneran ternyata."

Sedikit merasa bersalah, Brian menghampirinya berniat meminta maaf. Eh, tunggu dulu, nampaknya ada yang sedikit janggal dari pemuda itu. Ada aura yang aneh yang terpancar dari sohibnya, seperti melihat orang sedang sakit.

"_Ditya, are you okay?_"

"Huh?"

"_You seem a bit... Thin. Are you sick?_"

"Gue biasa aja, Bri." Brian lekas menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Ditya untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya walau orangnya menolak. "Udah lah, gue gak kenapa-napa."

_*Krrrukk..._

Tepat setelah Ditya bilang begitu, suara perut segera menghianatinya. Dari situ saja Brian bisa langsung menerka bahwa Ditya pasti belum makan.

"_Hey, skipping meals is unhealthy! Here grab a slice then, it's good!_ Biasanya kalo gue yang beliin lo pasti mau, kan?" Rayu Brian menyentuh pundak sahabatnya. Ditya menepisnya, serta melemparkan tatapan tajam bagai pisau silet secara bersamaan.

"_Aw come on mate, don't be so grumpy..._" Brian mengernyitkan dahi lalu menjelaskan dengan pelan, "Liat nih, ini roti bakar yang terkenal di daerah Kemang. Gue jauh-jauh loh dari Depok ngacir kesana dulu demi ini."

"Lagian juga ngapain elo kesono? Roti bakar mah depan komplek juga banyak, bego."

"Yang ini beda, dia ratingnya paling tinggi di Zomato, dan gue cuma pengen ngasih makanan yang terbaik buat lo. Ditambah disana ada varian roti jumbo, biar cukup cukup kita makan berdua soalnya kita rakus."

Brian mengatakannya dengan gembira, ketika Ditya mendengarnya, tubuhnya jadi sedikit merinding.

Bau semerbak dari roti tersebut membuat perutnya semakin menjerit. Ia kerap kali melirik makanan tersebut karena jelas-jelas tergiur, namun terlalu gengsi untuk mengambilnya.

Untung saja, Brian orangnya lebih penyabar dan ia cukup mengerti perilaku sahabat kecilnya. Ia berinisiatif mengambil sepotong roti dan iseng menyumpal mulut Ditya dengannya. Sambil merangkul pundaknya agar orang itu tidak kabur.

Terperangah oleh ulah jahil temannya, mulut Ditya dijejali makanan secara tiba-tiba. Ia tidak bisa menolak karena tubuhnya sudah ditahan oleh Brian. Mau tak mau roti itu harus ia kunyah. Dan benar kata Brian, rasanya enak!

Brian terus terkekeh, melirik wajah Ditya yang sedikit memerah. Ia lalu melepaskan pemuda itu, sambil tersenyum nakal memberi isyarat padanya untuk mengambil lagi sepotong.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu malu seperti sudah kalah perang batin dengan si bule, ia menurut untuk mengambil satu gigitan lagi. Dan Ya Tuhan, rotinya sangat lembut dan lumer, ia bisa merasakan semua rasa nikmat dan hangat yang berbeda. Rasanya seperti hatinya juga ikut meleleh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ya guys, gw bukan anak musik jadi gak bisa bikin liriknya full. Jadi cuma sekumpulan puisi yang murni gw karang aja hehehe. Tapi jujur referensi yg gw ambil banyak dari lagu John Lennon dan Mocca.
> 
> Buat plot dan judul chapter ini sendiri gw terinspirasi dari lagu "Isn't It Obvious" karya Adhitia Sofyan. Asli, lagunya dia gak ada yg gagal. Selalu sukses bikin gw baper, terutama yg ini. Coba kalian dengerin ya :) 
> 
> Thanks a lot buat yang udah baca dan vomment! Berkat kalian gw makin semangat! Sekali lagi makasih banyak :))
> 
> Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk hiburan penulis semata, karya No Homo adalah sepenuhnya milik apitnobaka.


	22. It's supposed to be just a platonic pillow talk

Tengah malam suntuk. Rumah Ditya kedatangan tamu tak diundang, manusia sinting bernama Brian Joseph Anderson yang seenaknya masuk lewat jendela kamar seperti jelmaan babi ngepet. Untungnya babi ngepet yang ini baik dan membawakan makanan enak untuknya, yah, meskipun tetap menimbulkan kegegeran pemilik rumah.

"Bri, lo sebenernya mau ngapain sih kesini?" Tanya Ditya.

"Hm? Emang gak boleh?" Brian mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Lo liat sekarang jam berapa, kampret!" Tegur Ditya sebal.

"Yaudeeh sih, kalo kemaleman kan gue tinggal nginep ini." Brian melepas jaketnya dan rebahan terlentang di kasur Ditya.

"Lo gak jawab pertanyaan gue."

"Hah?" Tengok Brian.

"Ngapain lo kesini? Gue kira lo asik jalan sama si Cinta." Ditya masih berdiri menghadapnya, melipat tangan, tapi tatapannya jatuh ke arah lantai dengan ekspresi murung.

_Oh crap..._

Brian sama sekali tidak memberi tahu Ditya soal kedekatannya dengan Cinta. Bahkan faktanya tak ada seorang pun yang ia beri tahu, kecuali Anggi, itu juga karena Anggi _kepo_ dan mencari tahu sendiri. Mungkin menurutnya, mengencani teman dekat Ditya akan membuat hubungan persahabatan mereka menjadi canggung.

"Gue tau kok." cetus Ditya.

Brian menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gugup, "_Sorry, didn't mean to hid it from you_. Gue takut bakalan _awkward_ kalo lo tau gue deket sama temen satu geng lo."

Ditya hanya menjawabnya dengan 2 kata singkat sambil tersenyum kecut, menyembunyikan kecemburuan yang menyayat, "_It's ok._"

Brian tertawa kecil, seraya mengisi suara di malam yang semakin sunyi meskipun ada rasa yang sedikit mengganjal di hati. Matanya terus mengitari punggung Ditya yang kini tengah menaruh gitar di pojokan kamar.

Ada dua hal yang menyita perhatian Brian disana. Pertama, kamar Ditya terlihat berantakan, tumpukan _paper_ laporan dan gulungan kertas perancangan berserakan hingga ke lantai, belum lagi baju kotor di keranjang cucian dibiarkan menggunung. Yang kedua, ada mikrofon yang terhubung aktif dengan program _sound editor_ di laptop.

_Did he just record a song cover or something?_

Malam itu Brian mulai terbuka untuk curhat tentang Cinta, mengapa Brian tertarik padanya, dan bagaimana mereka mulai dekat. Biasa lah, orang yang sedang kasmaran memang seperti itu. Ditya menanggapinya dengan dukungan manis, sebagaimana mestinya seorang sahabat yang _supportive_.

"Bagus lah, lo juga bosen kan ngejomblo."

"Si Cinta orangnya baik kok."

"Kalo emang sama-sama suka, ya tembak aja."

Walaupun, di balik kata-kata manis tersebut ia merenung dalam diam, seperti ada rasa sebal yang muncul di hatinya setiap Brian menyebutkan nama gadis itu. Atau meragukan arti dadanya yang cenat-cenut setiap kali pemuda bule itu menunjukan tawa malu saat membahas kencan mereka. Brian terlihat bahagia. Harusnya kebahagiaan Brian menjadi kebahagiaannya juga. Namun tidak untuk kali ini. Ada hati yang perih dibalik senyum lebar yang terukir di wajahnya.

Kadang kala ada saatnya Ditya juga ingin diperhatikan seperti itu.

Setelah lama basa-basi, Ditya melangkah turun ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman dingin dari kulkas, itu juga karena Brian terus merengek haus. Dasar bule tidak tahu malu. Ditya sengaja mengendap-endap langkahnya kesana agar tidak membangunkan ibunya.

Saat hendak kembali menuju kamar, tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar bunyi nyanyian yang familiar.

_ **Sweet baby' I'm 1.000.000 miles up high.** _

_ **Orbiting your sky like a satellite.** _

Sial! Itu nyanyiannya sendiri yang baru di rekam. Pasti Brian sedang mengotak-atik laptopnya tanpa ijin. Ia percepat langkahnya kesana dan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

Duduk di kursi belajar, Brian terciduk tengah membaca selembaran lirik di buku bindernya. Menengok kaget ke arah Ditya yang sudah memasang wajah jengkel.

"Oh, hey. Wuihh lo bawa apaan tuh? _Orange juice_? Hahaha." Tanya Brian sok polos.

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Ditya. Ia berderap menuju mejanya dan menutup laptopnya paksa. Mematikan semua audio yang menyala. Dan menyambar bukunya dari genggaman Brian.

"_He- Hey what are you doing?_?"

"Lagunya jelek. Jangan di denger." Mukanya memerah perpaduan kesal dan malu. Malu kalau sampai Brian tahu dan komentar yang tidak-tidak, karena sebetulnya lagu ini ditulis tentangnya. Ia menaruh sekotak jus jeruk yang diminta Brian dengan hentakan lalu duduk mematung menatap buku bindernya di tepi kasur.

"_Huh? Did you wrote that song? It's pretty good!_" Brian menyeret kursinya mendekat.

Lagi-lagi Ditya tidak bersuara, tetapi Brian tahu kalau itu artinya 'iya'. Wow, jujur Brian terkesima saat mendengarkan lagu itu. Menurutnya melodi orisinil akustiknya terdengar ringan dan liriknya cukup menyentuh, meskipun ia tidak tahu makna dibaliknya.

"_Have you ever considered to be a singer, Ditya?_" Tanya Brian lagi, Ditya menatap heran. "_Cuz I always think your voice is amazing._"

Kata-kata itu sungguh menyentuh, tapi tidak sampai ke hati Ditya. Orangnya cuma mengelus-ngelus dada menahan kesabarannya yang kerap kali diuji oleh si bule bodoh.

"Ini lagu yang bakal masuk di EP barunya YJ. Gue ditugasin bikin ini sama Saka." Kata Ditya buka suara.

"_Seriously? Dang cool! Lemme look at the lyrics again_." Ujar Brian girang, ia menyentuh buku yang Ditya pegang dan memintanya. Sedikit terkejut karena ternyata kini Ditya memperbolehkan.

"_I really liked what you did with this part. I bet it sounds like this_." Brian menarik nafas mengambil ancang-ancang.

"_Baaaby when I stare into your eyeess~ They make me stop and realiseee~ Wanna hold your hand, by my sideeee~ Kissing all the worries gooooodbyeee~_"

Brian mencoba menirukan lagunya dengan penuh semangat menggelora, tapi sayang hasilnya jauh dari kata bagus. Ditya memperhatikannya heran sampai mengeryitkan dahi. Bagaimana bisa seseorang bernyanyi begitu jelek? Namun, tanpa disadari ujung bibirnya terangkat sendiri.

"Hehehe, suara lo pas ngomong normal masih macho, kalo nyanyi kayak kuda." Ejek Ditya.

"_Fuck you!_" Sewot Brian lekas menjitak kepala sohibnya.

"_Oww! Fuck off, asshole!_" Balas Ditya mengacungkan kedua jari tengahnya.

"Capek gue lama-lama memperlakukan lo lemah lembut, Dit." Keluh Brian, tapi melihat wajah sohibnya sumringah, Brian tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Begini nih, kalau sudah sahabatan lebih dari 12 tahun. Setiap gunjingan dan ledekan antara satu ke yang lain sudah tidak diambil hati. Mungkin kalau bukan Ditya yang bilang, Brian bisa sakit hati tersinggung.

Belum puas, Ditya kembali mencecar, "Padahal lo tiap minggu di Gereja kerjaannya nyanyi. Kok bisa kemampuan lo nggak membaik?"

"... Tiap gereja gue gak pernah nyanyi kenceng, malu sama yang denger." Curhat Brian pelan hampir berbisik.

"Anjir hahhahahahaa!" Ditya terbahak hingga perutnya sakit. Tak apa, jika Brian harus membongkar aibnya demi melihat Ditya tidak cemberut lagi, maka ia rela melakukannya.

Sudah lama rasanya mereka tidak bercuap-cuap seperti ini. Padahal baru dua minggu, tapi rasanya sudah seperti dua bulan. Momen seperti inilah yang Brian rindukan dan hanya bisa diobati bersama Ditya. Ia ingin mendengar Ditya bernyanyi sekali saja. Menyanyikan secara langsung lagu yang ia tulis di samping telinganya, agar ia bisa lebih terhanyut ditemani alunan suara yang merdu. Namun setelah membayangkan lagi lirik lagu itu, pikiran Brian jadi sedikit terganggu. Apa iya sahabatnya punya seseorang yang ingin diraih? Karena mana mungkin ia bisa buat lagu seromantis tanpa menggunakan perasaan, pikirnya.

Tapi masih ada lagi pertanyaan yang lebih besar, siapa kira-kira orang yang dituju Ditya dalam lagunya? Brian makin penasaran, nyatanya ia tidak pernah melihat sohibnya dekat dengan teman perempuan didalam atau diluar lingkungan kampus. Palingan hanya satu orang yang ia tahu, yaitu teman bandnya sendiri. Pikiran itu membuatnya merinding. Apa jangan-jangan mereka menyukai orang yang sama?

"_Ditya, can I ask you one thing?_"

"Hmm?" Toleh Ditya yang tengah meneguk jus jeruk dan roti bakar yang dinikmati berdua.

"Lo... Gak naksir Cinta, kan?"

Demi apapun, Ditya tersedak. Kenapa nama itu harus dibahas lagi diantara mereka, sih?

"Gue? Naksir si Cinta? Lo ngomong apaan, Bri?" Ditya ganti bertanya, nadanya dingin.

"Ngg... Lagu romantis yang lo buat ini, emangnya buat siapa?"

Ia tertohok. Apa yang harus Ditya bilang? Ia tidak mungkin terang-terangan mengaku pada Brian, itu sama saja seperti bunuh diri. Lagipula berkata jujur juga tak ada gunanya, toh Brian tak pernah meliriknya seperti pemuda bule itu melirik Cinta.

Maka dari itu ia berkata bohong, "Bukan Cinta."

"_Sorry_, gue gak maksud nuduh. Gue pikir... Eh nggak, gue cuma takut aja kalo ternyata kita suka sama orang yang sama." Brian terbata-bata menjelaskan, wajahnya merah. "_Y'know..._ Karena kalian temen satu grup dan sering ngumpul bareng. Bisa aja tiba-tiba lo punya rasa."

"Ck, nggak lah."

"Gue rada penasaran, loh. Kok dia juga gak tertarik sama lo, ya? Padahal elo kan... Yaa... buat ukuran cowok lumayan oke."

Ditya sedikit terkekeh heran, "Terus korelasinya apa?"

"Kan notabenenya lo deket sama si Cinta, masih satu lingkungan. Biasanya kalo pertemanan satu lingkungan, apalagi cewek sama cowok, biasanya suka berbuah rasa."

Ditya menggeram dalam hati, berharap topik tentang Cinta segera terlupakan. Ia jatuh tengkurap di kasurnya, memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu disusul Brian yang ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

"Gak sedangkal stereotip gitu kali, Bri. Macem lo sama Anggi, deh. Sering jalan bareng, nugas bareng, ke perpus bareng. Emang kalian saling ada rasa?"

"Nggak, sih."

"Nah, iya kan? Gue kadang suka mikir, mungkin hati manusia tuh aneh?" Jawab Ditya, sebenarnya sih, lebih seperti bertanya balik pada Brian.

"Aneh gimana maksud lo?" Brian mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Ya... Aneh aja. Pernah gak sih lo mikir, walaupun hati itu bagian dari diri kita, tapi kita gak punya kontrol atas hati masing-masing?" Tanya Ditya, sekarang benar-benar berubah ke mode serius.

_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit._

Ditya menggeplak jidatnya. Membicarakan perasaan di depan Brian sama saja dengan bongkar kartu.

"Nggak punya kontrol gimana?"

Sudah terlambat, sekarang Brian sudah penasaran dan Ditya tidak bisa menarik ucapannya. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menjawab.

"Nggg... Ya atas perasaan kita, atas siapa yang hati kita pilih buat disukai... Contoh lain, saat lo suka seseorang, walaupun lo deket sama dia dan tau dia gak bakalan bales perasaan lo dari lama, tapi lo tetep gak bisa ngehindar dan makin lama malah makin dalem perasaan lo sama orang itu." Jelas Ditya panjang lebar.

Brian langsung diam, seperti tidak mengerti.

"Uhh- Itu misalnya doang, bukan berarti gue ngalamin kayak begitu."

"Ditya... Lo pernah suka sama seseorang gak sih?" Potong Brian kemudian, tak ada tujuan bercanda dalam nadanya, menatap Ditya seolah mencari tahu.

_...Deg_

_...Deg_

_...Deg_

Brian tidak tahu hati siapa yang berdetak dengan kerasnya menunggu keheningan yang entah sampai kapan tercipta.

"Menurut lo?" Ditya berbalik di sisinya menatap Brian.

Pernah tidak sih? Kalian merasa begitu dekat sekaligus begitu jauh dengan seseorang? Ditya pernah. Saat ini, di depan Brian yang sedang menatap matanya tanpa berkedip. Dan rasanya amat tidak menyenangkan.

"Bukan pernah." Kata Ditya akhirnya, berpaling mengubur wajahnya dalam busa bantal, "Tapi lagi."

_... Oh._

"Siapa?" Suara rendah Brian terdengar begitu dekat dan entah kenapa agak takut.

"Lo gak tau orangnya kok." Ucap Ditya bohong lagi, suaranya serak.

"Anak Teknik? Kenalan lo?"

"...Masih anak UI, sih. Tapi bukan Fakultas Teknik."

"Ada fotonya gak?"

"...Gak punya."

"_IG? Facebook? LINE?_"

"Kenape sih lo kepo amat?"

"Salah lo sendiri yang bikin gue penasaran. Gue udah jujur-jujuran tadi tentang suka sama siapa, sekarang giliran lo." Timpal Brian sambil menyikut ringan.

"_Nope_." Desis Ditya.

"_Please? At least_ kasih tau gue ciri-cirinya?"

"Hmmm apa ya?"

"Dia tuh tinggi, putih... Hampir seputih lo." Jawaban Ditya membuat Brian menyekat nafasnya. "Orangnya cakep, baik juga, suka perhatian... Yaa meskipun kadang keliatan _childish_ dan rada bego."

Apa sih yang Ditya bayangkan? Semua yang ia ucap hanyalah deskripsi singkat tentang pemuda disampingnya. Sentuhan antar kulit mereka memberi Ditya energi, membuat aliran darahnya mengalir semakin deras.

"_Bro, seriously?_ Ngapain lo suka sama orang bego? Ntar malah makan hati." Dengus Brian yang tidak ngeh.

Ditya tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tertawa. Brian tanpa sadar baru saja mengatai dirinya sendiri.

"Yoi, sekarang aja udah sering emosi jiwa. Tapi gimana lagi, gue udah terlanjur sayang nih." Lanjutnya, lalu pemuda itu menoleh, menatap lurus dan intens ke arah iris kebiruan Brian. Tatapan yang tidak bisa didefinisikan. "Yang paling bikin gue terpana dari doi tuh matanya. Matanya indah."

"_Sooo you're still not gonna tell me who that is?_" Tanya Brian, Ditya menggeleng.

"Argh, berarti belom fix."

"Hah? Apaan yang belom fix?"

"Cewek lo harus gue liat dulu bibit-bebet-bobotnya. Kalo cuma denger dari deskripsi rancu lo doang, gue gak bisa nilai sepenuhnya."

"Lah, gue yang suka kenapa elo yang ribet dah?"

"_As a matter of course_, siapapun calon lo nanti, pokoknya harus lulus standar gue. Kalo gue aja belom kenal, berarti belom boleh."

"Pfft, emang lo siapa gue?"

"Gue temen lo!"

"Hahaha. Oh ya? Temen doang, nih?" Goda Ditya.

Brian tampak tak terima. Ia berhenti sebentar, memikirkan kata-kata yang pas, "Gue... Gue sahabat super mega ultra karib lo, nyet! _Soulmate_ lo tersayang!"

Ditya terbahak, tertawa lepas sampai menyentuh mata yang menjadi pemandangan favorit Brian.

"Hhahahahah, gue cabut aja lah jabatan lo sebagai _soulmate_. Gue ganti sama Saka."

"_Geh, cheeky bastard!_" Umpat Brian tidak sudi mencubit pipi sahabatnya gemas, tapi segera tertawa terbahak ketika Ditya menyerangnya dengan bantal. Mereka guling-gulingan seperti anak kecil di atas kasur. Mengingatkan Brian akan kekonyolan jenaka mereka di waktu kecil. Dengan sedikit kekuatan Brian mengunci kedua tangan Ditya sampai tidak bisa bergerak.

"Bilang sekali lagi, mending gue apa Saka?" Tegasnya.

"Saka." Ucap Ditya menantang maut.

"_You sure?_ Emang Saka suka perhatian jajanin makanan enak buat lo?"

"Kagak sih, dia melarat idupnye."

Ketika Brian sedikit lengah tertawa, Ditya segera meremas pergelangan tangan Brian dan mendorongnya berbalik, separuh tubuh menindihnya serta menukar posisi mereka, dengan sebelah tangan Ditya diatas dada Brian.

Mereka bertatapan. Menyisakan jarak antara wajah mereka hanya sejengkal. Seketika perasaan aneh menelusup ke dada Brian, membuatnya kehilangan kemampuan bergerak. Setelah itu tubuh Ditya roboh terengah-engah disampingnya. Dengan tangan mereka yang berkeringat saling bersentuhan, hampir berkait pada satu sama lain.

Sepanjang pertemuan malam ini hati Brian seperti terbelah menjadi dua. Ada hatinya yang berkoar, berapi-api mendambakan Cinta seakan ingin seluruh dunia tahu. Dan ada pula hatinya yang terdiam, menyembunyikan perasaan untuk Ditya.

Disampingnya, Ditya yang kelelahan terbaring bisu menatap langit-langit. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu, tenggelam dalam dialog hatinya sendiri.

_Brian, jujur gue cemburu dengan kedekatan lo sama Cinta. Tapi gue bisa apa? Persahabatan kita nggak dibangun sehari dua hari. Terlalu banyak hal yang udah kita jalanin sama-sama. Gue gak mau ngorbanin hubungan kita yang berharga cuma buat nurutin perasaan egois gue. Bisa-bisa gue nyesel seumur hidup._

Brian mengamati Ditya yang kian memejamkan mata, menyandarkan kepalanya di bantal. Sebelumnya Ditya tampak sangat lelah. Bukan karena sudah lewat jam tidur, tapi lebih seperti diganggu banyak pikiran. Namun meski demikian, pemuda itu masih merelakan waktu istirahatnya untuk menemani Brian, mendengarkan celotehan tak jelasnya, hingga diskusi mendalam tentang perasaan dari hati ke hati.

Malam yang mereka habiskan bersama, seolah membawa aura magis yang membuat mereka tak bisa lepas satu sama lain. Ditambah, semesta mendukung melambaikan udara dingin yang bertiup menusuk kulit, membuat mereka bergeser makin berdekatan. Ditya masih terpejam, disertai hembusan nafas pelan dan tenang. Membuat Brian leluasa mengagumi makhluk di sampingnya. Wajah Ditya itu manis sekali.

Beberapa detik Brian tertahan seperti itu, lagi-lagi, menimbulkan kekacauan di perasaannya. Hanya dua detik yang dibutuhkan Brian untuk mengetahui bahwa perasaan ini berbahaya. Ia dapat mendengar gemuruh benteng imannya yang goyah lambat laun, lalu sebisa mungkin berusaha menguatkan pertahanan hatinya dari emosi hangat yang banjir meluap ke permukaan.

"Oi, ngapain lo bengong liatin gue?" Tanya Ditya melepasnya dari lamunan.

"_Nah, mate. You're just... The best person I know_." Ungkap Brian.

"_Heheh, of course I am, dummy_." Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum hangat.

Dan ketika tangan Ditya mendekat, mengelus lembut rambutnya, Brian tahu bahwa berakhir sudah. Tak ada lagi yang bisa menolongnya jatuh tenggelam.

Rupanya hati Brian terseret cukup dalam. Diluar kuasa, tubuhnya bergerak otomatis mengikuti hatinya. Brian mencondongkan kepalanya ke samping, memejamkan matanya. Tanpa persiapan apapun, ia bergerak maju dan langsung mencium bibir Ditya yang tipis.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo, gw mau kasih hadiah nih. Sedikit tanda terima kasih dari gw buat mbak Apitnobaka yang udah melahirkan karya 'No Homo' dan tentunya kalian yang udah setia baca & support cerita gw disini. Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya!  
Berhubung bulan depan itu Pride Month, gw bikin fanart yang sesuai tema.
> 
> Silahkan guys kalo mau download, lumayan bisa jadi wallpaper hape hahaha. Keep it for personal use only ya. Boleh di repost dengan syarat ijin dulu & mention gw tentunya...
> 
> Chapter ini gw ketik sambil ditemenin lagu akustik gitar karya gitaris Daria Semikina yang judulnya "Stars". Sooo thank you guys for reading, keep enjoy 'Fuck Off, Plato!' :))
> 
> Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk hiburan penulis semata. Karya 'No Homo' sepenuhnya milik apitnobaka.


	23. I loathe to be in this zone

"Mfff...!"

Ditya membelalak, Tubuhnya menjadi bebal tak sempat bereaksi. Ia merasakan sentuhan lembut. Friksi kulit kenyal bibir Brian pada bibirnya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Awalnya itu hanyalah sebuah kecupan. Satu kali. Kemudian setelah jeda sepersekian detik, saat Brian melihat wajah menawan Ditya yang kini berubah merah, ia kembali mengunci bibir mereka. Matanya tertutup erat, benar-benar terbawa suasana dan bergairah, dengan cara ciumannya yang agak kikuk tergesa-gesa. Jari-jemari tangan kanannya menyentuh wajah Ditya, dan secara perlahan mulai mengusap pipi dan telinganya. Hingga akhirnya jemari itu bersarang ke belakang leher, tidak mencengkram, tapi juga tidak membiarkan Ditya lepas.

"Mffh, Bri...!"

Apa maksudnya ini? Perbuatan irasional apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Dengan tubuhnya yang terus ditopang Brian, Ditya tak kuasa bergeming sembari batinnya menolak untuk percaya. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, tak berani membukanya walau hanya satu milimeter pun. Otaknya bahkan kehilangan fungsi untuk berpikir, sama sekali tidak berdaya dibawah pengaruh Brian.

Nafas keduanya beradu. Tak lama si bule berambut coklat pun dengan cekatan sukses mengatur posisi mereka. Ditya kini terlentang di kasur sementara Brian menindihnya dari atas, sibuk membasahi sela bibir mereka. Mulut Ditya masih terkatup rapat. Ia berusaha menahan dengan halus, karena akalnya masih belum bisa memproses perbuatan Brian yang tiba-tiba ini. Enggan dan bingung, Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab undangan Brian.

Akhirnya Ditya membuka pertahanan bibirnya, memberikan sedikit celah untuk lidah Brian masuk. Tidak membuang kesempatan tersebut, ujung lidah Brian menerobos masuk dan menyentuh area mulut Ditya. Sensasi lembab itu memberikan sengatan kejut ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia belum pernah mengalami fluktuasi emosi yang seintens ini, api di dadanya berkobar liar penuh nafsu.

_He taste so fucking good._

Dalam 21 tahun masa hidup Brian, dirinya tentu belum pernah bercumbu dengan yang namanya laki-laki. Rasanya jelas beda dengan yang pernah ia lakukan bersama perempuan. Brian bahkan bisa menyicip sedikit rasa jeruk yang masih melekat dalam mulut Ditya, membuat ciuman itu terasa lebih manis. Semua emosi sontak meluap kuat dari lubuk hati mereka yang paling dalam.

Pikiran keduanya terhempas hampa, yang tersisa kini hanyalah kenikmatan. Ditya memejamkan matanya, mencoba meyakinkan pada diri sendiri kalau ini bukanlah halusinasi. Dengan Brian yang terus mendominasi, melumatnya penuh, memagut, menghisap, menjelajah semua lekuk bibir Ditya sampai tak ada yang tersisa, hingga sebelah tangannya menyelip masuk kedalam helai pakaian Ditya untuk meraba kulit dibaliknya. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dirinya juga ikut terangsang.

_Mm.. Ah..._

Namun, ketika baru saja perasaan Ditya terbuai gembira karena anggapannya Brian juga ternyata punya rasa yang sama, bagian kecil dari hatinya memanggil. Memutar rasa keraguan yang muncul dalam bentuk permainan tanya. Tanya-tanya seperti... Bagaimana kalau semua ini hanya tipuan? Bagaimana kalau ciuman ini sebenarnya adalah bentuk main-main belaka? Bagaimana kalau Brian hanya mengetesnya? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Brian sudah curiga terhadap perasaan Ditya padanya?

_...Sadar woi! Sadar! Brian itu suka sama Cinta! Dia cuma iseng ngetes lo doang!_

Adegan itu tak bertahan lama sebelum Ditya spontan melepas tautannya dengan menggigit bagian bawah bibir Brian lalu mendorongnya ke belakang. Nafas terengah-engah, bibir bengkak, keduanya lalu menatap tak percaya satu sama lain, tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi sekarang.

Raut wajah Ditya seketika berubah drastis, ekspresinya cemas dan berpaling.

Brian sontak mengerjapkan matanya, sadar. Ia mencoba mengeluarkan kata seraya menggapai sahabatnya dengan lirih, "_... D-Ditya, I-I'm-_"

Namun, saat Brian belum sempat menuntaskan kalimatnya, Ditya langsung bangkit, menyeka bibir dengan punggung tangannya dan berjalan rusuh meninggalkan kamar.

_...Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!! What the bloody hell did I just do!?_

Rasa terpukul kian menyambar benak Brian, dan terus merambat sampai ke seluruh ujung pembuluh darah yang tersusun di permukaan kulit pucatnya. Menimbulkan porak-poranda di hatinya seperti efek arus deras yang mengombang-ambing perahu hingga menghantam batu sungai raksasa. Brian ingin mencabik dirinya sendiri. Ia terlalu hanyut terbawa arus nafsu sehingga tak sadar bahwa perbuatannya sudah merusak batas aman pertemanan mereka. Pemuda itu berdoa kepada Tuhan, ia ingin mengejar Ditya, ingin meminta maaf pada pemuda itu, tapi sekarang dirinya terlalu takut.

"..."

Sekarang memilih untuk mengunci diri di kamar mandi yang dingin, Ditya duduk termenung di toilet dengan dipenuhi emosi yang labil. Pemuda itu menarik lututnya hingga ke dagu, pikirannya sibuk mencerna segala potongan peristiwa dan merangkainya agar masuk akal. Baru saja ia terbang tinggi, sekarang ia berada di situasi yang tak nyaman.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia telah berciuman dengan Brian, sahabatnya sendiri!

Jantung Ditya berdebar panik tak beraturan, yang bisa ia rasakan sekarang hanyalah gemetar rasa takut. Takut akan rahasianya yang bisa terbongkar, serta takut Brian akan menilai dirinya sebagai orang hina dan menjijikan penyuka sesama jenis.

Walaupun sebetulnya Brian sendiri yang tiba-tiba yang menciumnya tadi...

_Apaan sih yang lo lakuin, Bri???_

Ditya memeras otaknya hingga merasa pening. Apa Brian juga merasakan apa yang dirinya rasakan? Ketertarikan yang sama? Apa jangan-jangan Brian juga punya kemungkinan 'belok'?

Ah, masa iya? Tapi kan, dilihat dari sisi manapun Brian tetaplah lelaki normal. Pemuda bule bujangan yang selalu terpukau ketika melihat kaum hawa rupawan semodel Raisa dan Isyana. Dan lihat saja faktanya sekarang, nyatanya ia sudah mau pacaran dengan Cinta!

Langit hitam pekat seolah runtuh menimpa ruang pikirannya. Ditya itu takut jika Brian tahu tentang perasaannya maka hubungan persahabatan mereka akan berubah. Takut hal-hal janggal itu malah bakal membuat Brian menjauh, atau justru lebih parah, membuatnya pergi.

Ia terjebak dalam status zona pertemanan yang tak lazim. Dimana lakonnya adalah dua orang laki-laki saling menunjukan perhatian yang mendalam. Dan Ditya tahu betul, persis seperti yang orang-orang selalu bilang, bahwa yang paling menyesakan dari sebuah status zona teman adalah yang terbawa perasaan biasanya hanya satu orang. Dan disini orang itu adalah Ditya.

_Brian goblok... Dungu... Bego..._

Pemuda malang itu tertunduk lesu, memijat pangkal tulang hidung diantara kedua matanya. Kenapa sih hatinya tidak bisa suka dengan orang lain saja? Orang _random_ tak dikenal yang tidak sengaja bertemu di cafe misalnya, atau dari aplikasi _mak comblang_ mungkin? Kalau dari awal seperti itu kan enak, tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk dekat dengannya. Tinggal kenalan saja, lalu _pdkt_, dan kalau nantinya jadi pacaran, syukur. Kalau tidak jadi pun tak masalah. Tak ada hubungan yang mesti dipertaruhkan.

Matanya yang berat kembali menatap sekitar sejenak, rasanya tembok putih di kamar mandi tak pernah mengeluarkan hawa semenggigil ini, hampir sukses membuat ototnya tertusuk ngilu, sama seperti hatinya sekarang. Memikirkan perasaannya yang tidak bisa dibohongi. Perasaan bertepuk sebelah tangan yang telah lama berlari, mengejar sesuatu diluar batas teman. Cuma karena Brian. Yang sejak awal Ditya anggap paling spesial.

_Andaikan, Bri... Tapi rasanya mustahil buat lo bisa mencintai gue. Mustahil dan gak akan mungkin, dan gak akan pernah..._

_Karena dari awal gue bukan orang yang bisa lo taksir._

Kalau saja Ditya bisa memilih dari dulu. Ia juga tidak ingin terbawa perasaan pada Brian. Hatinya lelah dan bingung, akibat berkali-kali disekat, namun selalu kembali mendekat. Dasar, hati manusia memang lah rumit.

Sudah sekitar 30 menit ia seperti itu. Mondar-mandir dari pojok utara ke pojok selatan kamar mandi. Ditya menimbang-nimbang antara gelisah dan malu, mau tidak mau, setelah keluar dari pintu ini ia harus siap meluruskan keadaan dengan Brian. Di dalam kepalanya pusaran badai masih terus berlanjut. Entah apa yang setelah ini harus ia rasakan. Atau apakah ia bahkan sanggup menatap Brian lagi?

Akhirnya dengan sedikit mengutarakan do'a ia memberanikan diri beranjak keluar dari ruang sempit itu. Melangkah sulit ke arah kamarnya sendiri seolah ditarik oleh gaya gravitasi yang berubah menjadi puluhan kali lebih berat.

_...Deg._

_...Deg._

_...Deg._

Pintu kayu cokelat ciri khas kamar tidurnya menganga sedikit, membocorkan secercah sinar lampu keluar lorong. Ditya menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sejenak sebelum ia nekat melangkah masuk kesana. Rasanya jantungnya akan merosot ke rongga perut.

_*Kreek.._

Ia menggenggam kenop pintu dengan gemetar. Begitu dibuka, refleks pertama Ditya ketika masuk ke ruangan itu adalah memanggil sahabatnya dengan suara yang nyaris serak.

"...Bri?"

Namun, Ditya sama sekali tidak mendapati sambutan balik. Kamar itu senyap, tanpa adanya kehadiran sosok dari pemuda bule yang ia cari.

_Brian kemana?_

Pandangannya seketika langsung tertarik ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar. Perlahan, Ditya berjalan kesana dan mencondongkan tubuhnya keluar. Firasatnya berkata Brian mungkin hilang lewat sini. Angin malam menepuk kencang saat itu membuat Ditya harus memicingkan matanya untuk melihat fokus. Motor Brian sudah tidak nampak lagi di depan gerbangnya. Manusia itu hilang.

Ternyata Brian pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata.

* * *

_Get the bloody fuck over it!_

Kalimat itu tercerna di pikiran Brian. Dan seketika, ia menutup matanya erat, menghela nafas, kemudian mengeraskan cengkraman tangannya pada stang gas motor, mengebut 100 km / jam menyusuri jalanan kosong. Dalam hening gelap yang menjadi satu, Brian bisa mendengarkan degup suara jantungnya yang memompa sekuat tenaga.

Lelucon apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh jantungnya? Kenapa berdebar sekeras ini?

Tak habis pikir dengan iblis macam apa yang telah menggoda dirinya. Otak Brian seketika murka dan melaknat hati kecilnya sendiri. Ia pikir dirinya sudah kembali ke jalan yang lurus dari hasrat setan ini. Ia pikir dengan terus mengencani Cinta, perasaannya yang tersembunyi untuk Ditya bisa terhapuskan.

Ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat beda, sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang menyenangkan, tapi, Brian sadar bahwa sesuatu itu hadir bukan untuk digenggam. Sesuatu yang perlahan, tanpa disadari bisa merubah dirinya juga. Dari intensitas afeksi yang semakin sering, malah bisa merubah alur yang dulu. Dan jadi bisa membuat dirinya terbawa arus perasaan berlebih dalam lingkup persahabatan ini.

Seketika perasaan menyesal memenuhi dadanya. Mereka kan hanya sahabat. Tujuannya untuk apa, sih? Ya, memang tak ada tujuan yang pasti dari hubungan mereka. Ditya hanyalah kawan yang selalu setia mendampinginya disaat sedih maupun bahagia. Sahabat sejati yang yang sudah ia anggap bak saudara kandung sendiri. Brian menyayangi Ditya. Sudah jelas. Terlebih karena ia juga mengetahui bahwa Ditya adalah anak hasil hubungan diluar nikah dan korban _broken home_. Mungkin itu juga sebabnya Brian jadi ingin lebih sering berada disampingnya, ingin mengisi kekosongan dalam hati Ditya dengan bentuk kehangatan kasih sayang seorang sahabat.

Namun apakah ciuman tadi masih layak dikategorikan sebagai perlakuan antara sahabat? Tidak, kan? Kenapa bentuk sayangnya Brian kini berubah?

Ayolah, mereka berdua itu laki-laki. Berapa kalipun Brian bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa Ditya juga suka laki-laki? Jawabannya pastilah tidak. Pemuda itu tidak sama sekali tidak menunjukan lagak lemah gemulai seperti orang homo kebanyakan.

Justru sebaliknya, mengingat kembali adegan ketika Ditya menggigit bibirnya, melepasnya paksa, dan sontak kabur keluar kamar, Brian malah berpikir yang ada Ditya pasti _homophobic_.

Mana sudi seorang Ditya, berteman dengan orang yang punya hasrat sejenis padanya? Pikir Brian. Pemuda bule itu marah, ia menepikan motornya sebentar ke bahu jalan. Menyetir ugal-ugalan sambil tersulut emosi hanya akan membuatnya celaka.

Brian melangkah turun dari motornya, lalu melepas helm dan spontan membantingnya kasar ke permukaan aspal. Ia juga nyaris menendang knalpot saking kesalnya. Tapi ia menahan diri. Karena selain ia masih sayang motornya, ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan kendali sendirian di jalanan.

_Fuckin- bloody bastard! It's all his fault! It's all his doing..._

Selepas beberapa saat sampai ia tiba di rumahnya, Brian merenung. Berpikir tentang sikap anehnya yang semakin hari semakin menjadi-jadi. Ini semua adalah ulah Ditya. Brian ingin sekali menyumpahi Ditya, mendorongnya menjauh, bahkan sempat terlintas di otaknya untuk tidak dulu berbicara dengannya. Ingin rasanya Brian melempar semua kekesalannya pada pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sudah merubah dirinya menjadi orang aneh...

Yang jadi suka sesama jenis.

Bukan dalam artian benci. Dalam hati, Brian selalu mengecap dirinya sebagai individu yang cukup terbuka dan menghargai toleransi perbedaan setiap kalangan. Ia juga tidak pernah melontarkan penolakan terhadap kaum _lgbt_, meskipun sedikitnya ia sendiri kurang begitu setuju dengan gaya hidup mereka. Ayolah, mau bagaimanapun homoseksual itu melenceng. Laki-laki itu harusnya suka dengan perempuan. Bukan dengan yang sesama punya batang.

Jangan salahkan Brian kalau ia terdengar sedikit apatis. Itu karena dirinya tidak mengerti seputar dunia begituan. Karena sejatinya ia adalah pria normal dengan hasrat seksual yang selalu tertuju pada perempuan. Namun ironis, tepat pada detik ini, ia malah galau morat-marit lantaran terlena oleh perasaan kepada seseorang lelaki.

Keparat! Aditya Sukmana sialan itu benar-benar menyita pikirannya sejak... Sejak adegan ciuman itulah pokoknya.

_*BLETAKK!!!_

Pemuda Aussie itu meninju tembok, menendang kursi, mencabik bantal, apa pun itu dilakukan agar rasa kesalnya hilang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya ini. Yang telah ia lakukan adalah kesalahan besar. Ciuman itu adalah kesalahan besar. Seluruh tetes perasaannya adalah kesalahan besar.

Bodohnya, ia tak juga sanggup berhenti menghayal tentang bagaimana ia amat menikmati kesalahan besar itu. Betapa ia terangsang oleh lembutnya bibir Ditya tadi.

Jikalau saja orang itu tidak begitu mempesona. Jika saja Brian tidak terpikat saat Ditya tersenyum dan membelai rambutnya. Pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

Brian terkapar di kasurnya, membentangkan kedua lengannya lebar. Semua peristiwa malam ini turut kembali mengingatkan Brian kepada Cinta. Ia menarik nafas lelah. Wajah Cinta dan Ditya seolah bergantian hadir di langit-langit kamarnya. Kalau sudah begini Brian jadi merasa dosa pada gadis itu, pasalnya belum pacaran pun ia sudah berani berkhianat di belakang.

"_Goddammit..._"

Sialan, bahkan disaat Brian ingin mencari pacar pun, wajah Ditya masih terbayang di otaknya. Si monyet itu benar-benar bisa membuatnya tidak waras.

Dengan susah payah, Brian menyerah, ia hanya menelan ludah tapi rasanya keras seperti menelan kerikil. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan, sepertinya pikiran tentang Ditya memang harus dialihkan. Bagaimanapun caranya, walau harus menjaga jarak ekstrim sekalipun. Inilah kenyataan yang harus ia terima. Dengan begitu tidak ada lagi risau yang akan menghantam hatinya, kan?

Keremangan malam ini adalah saksi ketika Brian memilih untuk menjauh dari sahabatnya.

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak malam itu, beredar kabar angin bahwa Brian dan Cinta sudah resmi jadian. Tervalidasi dari sejumlah unggahan _story video_ mesra di akun Instagram mereka berdua. Kabar itu tentu saja menjadi bahan bercandaan anak-anak YJ. Ada yang meminta pajak jadian, dan ada juga yang menyertai dukungan. Bahkan seorang Anggi pun memberikan ucapan selamat kepada pasangan baru tersebut. Katanya, mereka berdua terlihat cocok dan bersyukur akhirnya Brian tidak lagi sedih menjomblo.

Namun sayangnya untuk Ditya, tak ada obrolan yang terlintas di antara dirinya dan Brian. Sejak malam itu, keduanya sama sekali tidak mengutarakan kata. Hanya lirikan canggung penuh rasa bersalah yang mereka perlihatkan pada satu sama lain saat sekali berpapasan. Kini kedua anak adam yang tadinya sedekat nadi, nampak lebih seperti orang asing yang tak saling kenal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wew, nyaris seluruh chapter ini isinya narasi, haha. Menurut kalian lebih sakit ada di posisinya Ditya apa Brian? 
> 
> Chapter ini terinspirasi dari lagu "Be My Mistake" karya The 1975. Ada beberapa penggalan liriknya yang bikin gw inget lagi kejadian pahit dulu. 
> 
> Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk hiburan penulis semata. Karya 'No Homo' sepenuhnya milik apitnobaka.


	24. Kau yang jadi gemar menjauh

Sabtu, 5 Mei 2018. 

Genap delapan hari waktu berlalu, hari yang ditunggu pun datang. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting untuk seluruh anggota _ Yellow Jacket _ , band mereka berkesempatan diundang untuk tampil meramaikan acara pentas seni di sebuah SMA swasta di Bekasi. Memang sih dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya, pensi sekolah ini belum banyak dikenal lantaran masih terlalu 'kurang eksis' dibanding sekolah-sekolah lain di Jakarta selevel SMAN 6 dan SMAN 70. Baik dari segi konsep acara dan tema, sekolah ini masih dikatakan masih ketinggalan. Akan tetapi siswa-siswi angkatan tahun 2018 ini sepertinya cukup bisa membuat gebrakan baru dengan bermodalkan dana ekstra dan skill _ event planner _ yang lebih mantap, sehingga acara pensi mereka tahun ini kian menjadi lebih meriah dan terorganisir dengan baik. Bintang tamunya juga bukan kacangan, ada Rendy Pandugo juga Teza Sumendra, kedua musisi yang sama-sama sedang naik daun. Serta belum ketinggalan, grup band legendaris tanah air sejak era 2000-an, pembawa lagu berlirik 'Ku petik bintang' yang selalu ditunggu tampil paling akhir, Sheila On 7.

Jam 16.20 WIB, satu jam selepas _ break _ ashar. 

Suara riuh menggema dari luar panggung. Tinggal satu grup lagi, setelah ini giliran _ Yellow Jacket _ yang tampil. Rasa deg-degan mau tampil, hampir mirip dengan rasa gugup ketika dipelototi dosen _ killer _ yang bisa membuat nyali seorang mahasiswa ciut. Meski terhitung sudah sering manggung tapi keriuhan itu masih juga bisa membuat Ditya kerap kali salah tingkah. 

Disamping Ditya, Ramzy sedang asyik memetik bass yang baru ia ganti senarnya. Sedangkan di depannya, ada Andri yang sibuk berlatih suara layaknya penyanyi profesional, "Do re mi fa so la si do~" 

Seandainya debar jantungnya bisa seirama dengan tangga nada, pasti ia tidak akan grogi begini. 

Grup _ Yellow Jacket _ pun akhirnya mendapat giliran tampil. Setelah berdoa, mereka pun satu persatu memasuki panggung. Tidak pernah Ditya sangka kalau penontonnya akan semakin ramai seperti ini. Gila, seperti pasar malam Lebak Bulus yang mendadak pindah ke lapangan ini. Ada sekumpulan remaja yang foto-foto untuk _ sosmed _ , ada yang niat membawa _ light stick _ , dan ada juga muda-mudi _ fans _ berat Sheila On 7 yang heboh membawa umbul-umbul. 

Dimulai dengan denting bass dari Ramzy dan disahuti oleh petikan gitarnya Ditya, kemudian disambut oleh melodi indah dan suara para vokalis Cinta dan Andri. Ditya perhatikan para penonton cukup terpukau dengan penampilan mereka. Anggukan dan lompatan ribuan orang yang menikmati musik ramai mengguncang tempat terbuka ini. Benar kata Saka, lagu _ pop rock _ yang menjadi _ single _ pertama dalam EP terbaru YJ cocok untuk mereka bawakan sebagai pembuka. 

Setelah memasuki lagu terakhir, kini giliran Cinta yang benyanyi solo. Lagu _ 'Satellite' _ pun dibawakan olehnya. 

** _Sometimes, a simple hi._ **

** _Could send a chill down my spine. _ **

** _Your care and laugh, are the only things that I strive. _ **

Terdengar decak kagum dari sisi penonton ketika mendengarkan suara merdunya. Bahkan Ditya saja terpukau dalam keindahan harmoni nada yang mengalir dari mulut Cinta. Walaupun versi lagu yang dinyanyikan sekarang berbeda dengan versi asli akustik yang Ditya buat. Adanya campur tangan yang terlebih dulu dilakukan Cinta dan Saka seolah merubah irama dan temponya menjadi lebih cepat. 

Ini bukan versi yang Ditya suka, dan jujur, sekarang ia tidak begitu senang dengan hasilnya. Entah, apakah karena alasan lagu ciptaannya tiba-tiba di rombak atau mungkin ada faktor dari penyanyinya juga. Karena siapa sangka, tokoh misterius yang dinyanyikan Cinta dalam lirik itu kebetulan adalah orang yang saat ini disukai mereka berdua. 

** _I love you baby, nooo I don't denyyy._ **

Ada sedikit nada sumbang pada suara Cinta di akhir bait yang ia nyanyikan. Kasihan, gadis itu pasti kehabisan nafas. Wajar sih, toh ia sudah teriak-teriak dari tadi. Semoga saja tenggorokannya tidak meradang seusai tampil nanti. 

Gemuruh tepuk tangan dari penonton menggema ke seantero lapangan luas. Menimbulkan sensasi yang luar biasa membanggakan, jadi berasa seperti _ rockstar _yang konsernya didatangi puluhan ribu orang. Pasti kepuasan seperti ini yang selalu tersua oleh Freddy Mercury saat berada di titik klimaks penampilan panggungnya. Rasanya amat melegakan. 

Mereka semua akhirnya pergi meninggalkan panggung menuju ruang tunggu di backstage. Dengan bangga memamerkan tawa dan senyum lebar menghiasi separuh wajah mereka. 

"Maafin gue ya…" Pinta Cinta dengan suara memelas pada Saka, Ditya, dan anggota yang lain. 

"Sumpah, maafin gue ya, _ please _…" Ulangnya berkali-kali dengan mata lebar berkaca-kaca hampir menangis. Yang lain terkekeh, semuanya memaklumi kesalahan Cinta, kok. 

"Iya Cin, selow aja lah. Tadi penampilan lo pecah ko." Jawab Saka sambil menyengir. 

"Ho'oh gak usah dipikirin kalee, sans ae. Ntar kalo banyak pikiran lo cepet ubanan." Ujar Gilang. 

Cinta menoleh ke arah Ditya, "Dit, maafin gue ya, _ please _, maaf banget gue kacau bawain lagu lo…" 

"Ah, tenang aja, Cin… Itu kan karya kita bersama, bukan spesifik hak gue." Jawab Ditya dengan suara lembut sembari senyum guna menenangkan Cinta. 

Melihat gadis itu terisak, Gilang, Saka, Andri, dan yang lain jadi terbawa terharunya. Tapi Ditya yakin, Cinta bukan menangis karena bahagia, karena beberapa kali ia masih membisikan kata 'maaf' ke mereka semua. 

Seusai mengobrol dan beristirahat sejenak, para anggota YJ berpindah tongkrongan ke area pasar makanan. Sembari memborong aneka kudapan kekinian yang dijajarkan di _food truck_ serta menikmati rangkaian acara pensi yang masih berlanjut. Gilang lalu memberikan usulan kepada semua anggota YJ untuk mengadakan selebrasi kecil malam ini di klub malam favoritnya. Dengan iming-iming traktiran _full_ _open table _oleh pemuda berkacamata itu, hitung-hitung sekalian merayakan persiapan bisnis _coffee shop_-nya yang akan sebentar lagi akan _soft opening_ katanya. 

“Sip bro, gue barusan udah _ booking _ meja di FABLE. Kita dapet sofa yang _ letter L _ di pojok, buat jam setengah 12. Sekarang gue mesti balik ke kostan dulu nih, naro instrumen sekalian jemput cewek gue siap-siap.”

“Lang, gue boleh nebeng lo lagi ye?” Izin Ramzy yang sibuk menyemil bakso goreng. 

“Kuy.” Jawab Gilang singkat lalu menatap Andri dan Ramdhan, “Lo gimane berdua? Mau nebeng gue juga?”

“Sabi nih.” Balas Andri.

“Ya mau dong! Duh demen bet gue sama temen murah hati macem Gilang nih, jadi pengen sungkem.” Seru Ramdhan kegirangan disertai lawakan seolah dirinya menjadi pemuja sultan.

“Lo orang Bekasi ngapa gak balik aja, dah? Kasian tiap hari bonyok lo sering ngingetin sholat tapi kelakuan lo di luar malah maksiat. Istighfar, Dhan! Istighfar!” Sangkal Ramzy yang selalu betah mencibir kelakuan Ramdhan.

“Ribut amat lo, ndut! Biarin gue jadi anak gaul jaksel ngapa!? Gue janji gak bakal minum alkohol, pesen _ice_ _lemon tea_ aja ntar di bar.” Ramdhan memasang muka teraniaya, seakan Ramzy sudah melukai hatinya.

“Bwahahahaha! Lah lo kata pujasera anjir pesen _ lemon tea _ . Yang ada lo disuruh minggat ke kios emperan sama _ bartender _-nya, geblek.” Tawa Ramzy meledak sembari memukul-mukul meja di hadapannya. Sontak kegaduhan mereka yang cukup keras mengundang tawa dari teman-teman yang lain.

“Hhahahah, hadeh kocak dah nontonin lo pada ngegas. Jadi gimana nih, Lang? Mau caw sekarang?” Tanya Ditya yang tengah ikut terbahak, mengelap air di sudut matanya.

“Selow bray, belom juga jam setengah 10.” Jelas Gilang melirik jam tangannya.

“Berarti gue bareng Saka sama Cinta yah.” Ucap Ditya kembali, serta menepuk pundak Saka disampinya. 

“Yoii brooo!” Balas Saka.

Menyadari adanya satu orang anggota mereka yang absen sejak 40 menit lalu yang belum juga kunjung kembali. Para anggota YJ yang lain malah jadi was-was.

“Si Cinta masih belom dateng juga? Bilang mau ke toilet doang, masa hampir sejam kagak balik-balik?” Tanyanya Saka melihat waktu di ponselnya.

“Toiletnya di Baghdad kali.” Jawab Ramdhan asal bunyi.

“Woi, ada apa sih dengan si Cinta?” Tanya Andri mencolek bahu Ramzy.

Ramzy mengedikkan bahu, “_ I don’t know, man _. Sejak kelar manggung langsung murung terus tuh anak, macem orang abis kena jambret motor.”

“Yaelah, masih gara-gara suaranya yang fals pas manggung? Gue ngerti sih perasaanya, tapi menurut gue dia agak terlalu lebay sampe dibawa pikiran terus begitu.” Andri berdecak.

Ditya tampak penasaran sejenak, “Ini tas sama HP-nya masih ada disini, cuy. Gimana kalo dia beneran ilang?”, ujarnya. Kemudian ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya membuat kelima temannya bingung.

“Lah, lo mau kemana?” Tanya Gilang bingung.

“Cari si Cinta lah.” Respon Ditya.

“Gue ikut!” Ujar Saka yang ikutan berdiri. Karena posisinya menjabat sebagai ketua band, dirinya bisa-bisa kelimpungan kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada salah satu anggota pada saat kegiatan mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ditya sedang berjalan bersama Saka mencari teman gadis mereka yang tak tahu hilang kemana. Sudah mondar-mandir pula mereka di sekitar area toilet perempuan namun tidak juga mendeteksi keberadaan vokalis itu. Di lain sisi Gilang dan yang lainnya juga sudah mencoba menyisir area _ backstage _ tetapi hasilnya nihil.

Saka mengernyit, bersikeras mengotak-atik ponsel Cinta yang terkunci demi mencari petunjuk, ”Dit, menurut lo apa kita minta tolong panitia aja buat bikin pengumuman?”

“Pengumuman apa? Kehilangan?” Tanya Ditya, Saka menangguk.

“Kita suruh MCnya bikin pengumuman gini ‘Untuk Cinta Putri Utami, 21 tahun, Mahasiswa S1 Psikokologi UI, ditunggu oleh Saka dan Ditya di bagian informasi segera’.” Celetuk Saka dengan ekspresi serius.

“Yakali lo kata si Cinta bocah bandel yang ilang di mall apa?” Ditya mendelik.

“Yakali aja, abis khawatir juga gue jadinya.” Jawab Saka ciut.

Langkah mereka mulai terasa berat setelah berjalan cukup jauh mengitari keramaian sampai ke dekat pintu keluar, suasana disana juga nampak rusuh dipadati penonton yang hendak pulang. Kemana sih perginya Cinta? Menyusahkan sekali jadi orang. Tetapi tanpa disangka, ajaibnya dari kerumunan di sekitaran sana, samar-samar Saka akhirnya melihat penampakan Cinta muncul dalam pandangannya.

“CIN- CINTAAA!!” Teriak Saka.

Mendengar Saka yang menyahut nyaring, sontak Ditya menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh, dan seketika itu juga tubuh Ditya menegang. Dari kejauhan, Cinta memang ada didana, namun ternyata ia tidak sendirian, seorang pemuda jangkung berpakaian _ casual denim _ tengah menunggu di gerbang keluar, rambutnya coklat terang alami hampir kemerahan. Pemuda itu tak lain adalah Brian.

_ ...Brian?? Loh kok ada disini? Dia diem-diem nonton gue manggung? _

_ Apa mungkin dia mau ketemu gue kali, ya? _

Hati Ditya berdegup penuh tanya. Dan iya, ia sedikit berharap sangkaannya itu menjadi kenyataan. 

Dengan senyum ramah pemuda itu membuka kedua lengannya lebar, menyambut seseorang ke dalam pelukannya. Dan entah keluar dari dimensi mana, sosok Cinta yang mungil saat itu langsung berlindung dalam dekapannya, sudut mata dan hidungnya terlihat masih berair, gadis itu melingkarkan lengannya erat dan menghimpit wajahnya pada dada Brian. 

"_ Aww don't cry… You were so fantastic up there, Bey _." Kata Brian. 

"_...Bey, It's really embarrassing…_ _hiks…_" Gumam Cinta.

"_ Are kidding me? Of course it's not! The moment you rock that stage with your voice, I was standing in the crowd like, damnnn. You stole the breath straight outta my lungs! You're just that awesome, Bey! I'm super proud of you! _" Seru Brian sambil memeluk dan mengusap-usap punggung Cinta dengan tangan kokohnya.

Cinta mengangkat dagunya agar bisa melihat muka Brian dengan jelas, matanya sembab berkaca-kaca, "..._ Really _?"

"_Really really_…" Jawab Brian, tak lama setelah itu, ia juga mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di puncak kepala Cinta. Terpujilah Tuhan semesta alam, berkat sentuhan itu ada emosi berseri yang nampak terukir dari bibir Cinta, membuatnya jadi mengeluarkan gerakan-gerakan manja. Seakan seluruh luas jagat raya isinya hanya mereka berdua. Tanpa menyadari bahwa ada dua sepasang mata yang kian mengamati mereka dari jauh. 

_ Oh iya ya… _

Untuk sesaat Ditya sempat lupa bahwa sekarang kedua insan itu adalah pasangan kekasih. 

Perlahan, rasa tak enak mulai merambat dari dada hingga ke lehernya, sangat lamban dan menyiksa. Bagaimana ya rasanya? Kalau harus Ditya jabarkan, mungkin ibarat berdiri di tepian jurang. Hatinya segemetar itu. Melihat orang yang ia sayangi sedang nyaman berada di dalam genggaman orang lain. Hal itu akhirnya membuat Ditya sadar dan meminta hatinya untuk menepi. 

Batin Ditya meringis. Apakah harus seperti ini rasanya? Menjumpai orang yang biasanya memprioritaskan Ditya ketimbang yang lain, berganti menjadi orang asing yang bahkan tiada menyuratkan sepatah kata untuk mengumumkan kehadirannya disini. Ah, bodohnya diri ini, Brian kan datang sudah pasti untuk menonton penampilan pacarnya, bukan sengaja ingin bertemu Ditya. 

_ Pantesan gue gak tau dia bakal dateng... _

Bodoh. Ditya bodoh karena tadinya sudah berharap tinggi.

Dengan kepalan kedua tangan di sisi tubuh, Ditya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan emosi yang dirasakannya. Ia menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi gundah itu tetap kembali terasa di dadanya. Ketika kembali memikirkan waktu-waktu terakhir kebersamaan dengan Brian yang terus berputar di kepalanya, jari-jari Ditya terangkat dan menyentuh bibirnya ragu. Bibir Brian pernah ada di sana waktu itu.

“CINTAAA!” Panggil Saka lantang.

“...Loh, Saka? Ditya? Ngapain pada di sini? Eh, Itu barang gue ya?” Tengok Cinta merasa namanya dipanggil lalu menunjuk tas wanita yang ditenteng Saka.

“Anjirrrr... semua orang udah muter-muter nyariin lo! Si Gilang kan dari tadi udah wacana ngajak ke FABLE noh, kita semua nungguin elo doang seorang. Eh malah ini tuan puteri satu kagak bilang mau maen ketemu pangeran ajeee.” Ujar Saka, menyerahkan tas Cinta kembali ke pemiliknya.

Cinta menggeplak jidatnya, kecewa karena lagi-lagi menjadi beban, “Omg astagaaaa, duhh sori banget nih jadi nyusahin…”

“Laen kali HP-nya dibawa, dong, biar bisa dicariin.” Kali ini Saka sedikit menegur. 

“Ya maap…” Pinta Cinta. 

“Yang laen udah pada mau cabut, Cin.” Tambah Ditya. Pemuda itu lalu menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ke arah Brian serta mempertemukan pandangan mereka.

Dilihatnya Brian langsung membuang nafas kasar. Tanpa menghiraukan Ditya, pemuda bule itu bergegas kabur ke arah kerumunan, dengan izin dulu pada Cinta dengan alasan haus ingin beli minum. Ia berpura-pura menyibukan diri dengan ikutan mengantri di kios Teh Pucuk, padahal sebetulnya tidak berniat beli apa-apa. 

Tidak mengejutkan lagi, toh Ditya sudah menduganya. Seminggu belakangan ini kelakuan Brian memang menjadi aneh seperti itu, kapanpun mereka berdua berpapasan Brian akan bertingkah acuh seolah Ditya tidak ada. Dan kalaupun Ditya sempat mendekat, Brian akan pura-pura sibuk lalu pergi seperti angin, tanpa alasan. Jujur, itu sangat mengganggu.

Pikiran Ditya juga dibanjiri oleh berbagai pertanyaan jadinya. Sesuatu jelas berada diantara mereka, sesuatu yang Ditya sendiri tak kenal namanya apa. Saat seperti ini kemampuan interpretasinya seakan hilang.

“Oh gitu, mmm… Tapi gue ada Brian sih, guys. Kayaknya gue gak ikutan dulu deh.” Jawab Cinta ragu. 

“Lah, kenapa?” Tanya Saka. 

“Gak enak doi udah jauh-jauh jemput. Lagian kita udah rencana malam mingguan, hehe.” Tunjuk Cinta ke arah pacarnya di kejauhan.

“_Uuuuu_ _co cweet_~” Canda Saka menirukan suara centil, “_Wes ajak bae lah_, _malmingan_ di sana aja sambil _party!_”

“Ehehehe gue pengen sih… Coba gue tanya si _ Bey _dulu yah. Kalo doi mau gabung paling nanti kita nyusul.” Kata Cinta sambil memainkan rambutnya yang terurai.

“Siap bos, langsung berkabar yo! Ditunggu loh!” Titah Saka, menyengir sambil melambaikan tangannya ke udara. 

Cinta mengangguk tersenyum, membalas gestur Saka, “Yoiii, _ thank you so much _ yaa udah bawain tas gue! Sekali lagi sori ngerepotin!”

Setelah menyelesaikan seluruh urusan dengan Cinta, Ditya langsung menyikut Saka untuk mengajaknya segera pergi. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menuju tempat parkir dimana tumpangan mereka menunggu. Di tengah suasana malam yang hingar, masih ramai ditemani pertunjukan langsung Sheila On 7, ternyata seorang Ditya masih saja tidak bisa menghentikan pikirannya yang meradang. 

Meski sampai akhirnya Brian sama sekali tidak berinteraksi dengannya, sebenarnya Ditya bisa merasakan bola mata pemuda bule itu yang terus-menerus mengamati apa yang dilakukannya secara diam-diam.

** _Aku tak percaya lagi. _ **

** _Akan guna matahari. _ **

** _Yang dulu mampu terangi. _ **

** _Sudut gelap hati ini. _ **

Cih, bajingan. Saat perasaannya galau begini nyanyian Duta Sheila On 7 jadi terdengar seolah ikut bersimpati. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makasih banyak buat yang nyemperin baca, semoga suka sama ceritanya, hehe. Don't forget to leave comments and kudos :D
> 
> Chapter ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Sheila On 7 yang judulnya "Berhenti Berharap", pada jamannya lagu ini muncul terus di radio gak sih? Hahaha
> 
> Karya 'No Homo' sepenuhnya milik Apitnobaka, fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk hiburan penulis semata.


	25. Jalan yang berbeda

00.37 WIB

Kehidupan riuh penuh hiruk-pikuk memang tak pernah surut di Ibu kota. Lihat saja kehidupan malam di kota ini, tempat hiburan seperti klub malam FABLE seolah tidak pernah sepi dipadati oleh masyarakat yang ingin sekedar melepaskan stress atau bersenang-senang di lantai dansa. Penduduk kota metropolitan ini seakan tidak pernah tidur. Gemerlap malam beradu dengan bisingnya alunan musik _deep house_ yang semakin mengisi liarnya tengah malam Jakarta Selatan. Tak luput dari sisi pojok meja siku yang diisi oleh komplotan grup band _Yellow Jackets_. Sudah hampir dua _tower_ beer, tiga botol vodka, dan tiga botol wine menghiasi meja mereka.

"Hmm... Wine kalo di uapin alkoholnya 0% tuh, jadi halal dong ya?" Celetuk Ramdhan menatap lekat pada botol merah maroon dalam genggamannya.

"Kagak begitu konsepnya, kontol!Mau yang halal sekalian ae lu insulin biar balik lagi jadi air putih!." Cecar Gilang.

"Gak boleh, kata dalil bokap gue, minuman beralkohol itu hukumnya haram... HARAAMMM!! Nanti sholat lo gak diterima selama 40 hari! Tapi berhubung gue termasuk sobat kurang iman, jadi sans ae lah yaa..." Ramdhan kembali bersewot pakai bawa-bawa fatwa agama segala. Satu fakta lucu tentang si mahasiswa jurusan Teknik Kimia yang namanya Ramdhan ini adalah keluarganya amat sangat religius. Bapaknya adalah guru mengaji yang cukup terkenal di daerah Jatimulya, Bekasi Timur. Sedangkan Ibunya adalah tipikal ibu-ibu _sholehah_ yang bertutur kata santun. Berbanding terbalik sekali kepribadian anak yang satu ini dengan kedua orang tuanya. Entah dulu ibunya sempat kena azab apa sehingga dikutuk melahirkan anak serampangan seperti dia.

"Nah, gimana kalo gue bikin proposal pengabdian masyarakat tentang perancangan larutan yang bikin wine bisa jadi halal dan berkhasiat, bray!?? Biar masyarakat bisa menikmati kenikmatan dunia yang satu ini." Lawaknya sok idealis.

"Ihhhhh~ wine-nya jadi mirip bir pletok dong, ya?" Timbrung Cinta, ikut menanggapi candaan.

"Udah ada, taiii. Lo ke warung terus beli dah vegeta anggur sono, berkhasiat juga, bisa sekalian bikin bab lancar." Sembur Ramzy, menggunakan tangan gempalnya untuk iseng menoyor ringan kepala Ramdhan di sampingnya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAA!!"

Suara tawa _ngakak_ meledak dari sumber komplotan mereka, menertawai selera humor yang _receh_, sementara Ramdhan si tukang lawak mengusap-ngusap pelipisnya, meringis, "Njir, biasa aja dong, ndut."

"Wuahaha lucu lawakan lo, badut." Ramzy kembali mengolok-oloknya.

Suasana FABLE jam segini baru mau menuju liar. Alunan musik keras yang diputar DJ mulai mengundang beberapa pasangan untuk mulai meliuk di lantai dansa, disertai semerbak asap rokok dan vape yang menjadi harum pemanis atmosfer. Pantas saja tempat itu sering dijuluki salah satu rekreasi kenikmatan dunia.

"Diem-diem bae nih yang lagi kasmaran! Nempel terus ye sekarang, kagak inget kita!" Ledek Saka sambil memainkan alisnya ke arah Cinta dan Brian. Ya betul, Brian ada disini bersama mereka. Cinta memaksanya untuk ikut _nongkrong bareng _dengan izin kepada Gilang terlebih dulu.

"Tau nih si Cinta, mentang-mentang punya cowok baru, eh kita dianggurin di acara pensi!" Sambung Andri.

"Iya deeh, giliran masih pdkt aja curhat nonstop udah jadian eh ngilang si anjir. Dasar temen jaman sekarang lo, Cin!" Kini giliran Gilang juga ikut nimbrung meledek.

Brian terkekeh, mulut anak-anak YJ ini ternyata sama rempongnya seperti mulut _emak-emak_ Tanah Abang.

"Bacot ahh~!" Kata Cinta sambil menyosor lebih lekat ke rangkulan pacarnya. Dirinya yang sudah menghabiskan lebih dari dua gelas bir mulai kehilangan sentuhan anggunnya.

"Yah, yah, mulai dah jadi _bucin!_" Ledek Andri. Cinta meresponnya dengan membuat pose sok imut memainkan bibirnya, memberi ciuman udara.

Brian yang ikut menjadi bahan ledekan hanya bisa mengumpat, namun sambil tertawa juga, "Udah ah, lo pada sirik aje lo kanebo kering. Kasian nih _my Beybeh!_"

"Anjiiinggg, bangke lo bule! Pacaran baru berani segitu doang udah belagu. Belajar nih dari gue sama Rika!" Timpuk Gilang. Ia memainkan tangannya dengan lihai di belakang pinggul pacarnya, lalu meraih tengkuk dan segera menanam ciuman panas bersama gadis semok itu.

"Mmmhh~"

"Ughhh..."

"Bungkus baaanggg." Komentar Andri tak habis pikir.

Ditya yang sedang meneguk segelas kecil Vodka Smirnoff melirik mereka dengan ekspresi geli. Lain halnya dengan Saka, Ramdan, dan Ramzy, yang ada mereka malah melongo dengan mulut terbuka, otak mereka dipenuhi pikiran mesum.

"Ape lo? Jangan sange liat cewek gue!" Sahut Gilang yang membuat ketiga temannya bungkam menelan ludah.

"Ehehe~" Farika, pacarnya Gilang, terkekeh malu. Memang bukan salah mereka juga sih kalau ikut terangsang. Rika itu tipe-tipe gadis yang memang dianugerahi _body_ aduhai. Apalagi kalau memakai pakaian minim begini, makin jelas kelihatan lekuk dan belahan dadanya.

Di sisi sofa yang lain, Brian dan Cinta sudah saling senyam-senyum bertatapan. Mungkinkah mereka terbawa atmosfer dan memberi kode pada satu sama lain untuk ikut melakukan hal yang sama seperti Gilang? Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu. Tapi nampaknya Cinta masih punya rasa malu-malu, jadi Brian hanya memberikan kecupan ringan di pipinya.

_Fucking perv, pacaran belom seminggu udah berani cium-cium..._

Erang Ditya dalam hati sambil memandang dua insan yang seperti di mabuk asmara itu dengan sudut matanya. Sebenarnya, Ditya juga masih gagal paham tentang bagaimana ekspresi orang yang sedang di mabuk asmara. Tapi melihat Brian yang dari tadi berhenti memandang Cinta, mungkin seperti itulah ekspresinya.

"Woi, Dit! Diem-diem bae!? Sedih ya ngeliat konco lo udah _sold out_ sedangkan lo masih gak laku??" Ujar Saka menyikut Ditya yang sedari tadi bisu.

Sontak semua menatap satu titik, Ditya. Pemuda itu mendongak, lalu mengernyit saat tatapannya tak sengaja bertemu dengan orang yang tidak asing tengah memamerkan gelagat romantisnya bersama sang kekasih baru di depan muka. Ia akhirnya bersuara setelah sekian lama menahan diri untuk tidak berbicara, "Bukannya gak laku, gue emang kagak dagang."

Semakin lama waktu berjalan darahnya semakin panas. Pemandangan dua insan yang sedang Ditya lihat ini membuatnya gondok setengah mati. Karena dilihat responnya Ditya kurang menyenangkan, Brian juga membuang tatapannya, terkekeh malas menertawai hal yang tidak lucu.

Canggung, malu, kesal, cemburu, rasa campur aduk ini berputar membuat Ditya jadi malas untuk berada disini lebih lama. Ia segera berdiri setelah menaruh gelasnya yang belum habis, "Gue mau ke toilet."

Seperti itu saja, dan pemuda jangkung itu berpisah dari meja mereka. Meninggalkan seseorang pemuda lain dengan hati yang bingung.

Ketika menyadari tatapan Ditya padanya saat diejek Saka barusan, jantung Brian seperti terhenti, rasa hangat di dada dan sensasi geli pada perutnya saat bersama Cinta kini terasa janggal. Kenapa justru setelah Ditya tidak ada, situasi tegang itu malah menyelimuti hatinya?

Sial, Ia benci rasa ini. Benci dengan perubahan perasaannya saat bayangan Ditya kembali melintasi pikirannya. Pemuda itu benar-benar mengacaukan isi kepalanya belakangan ini. Menjadikan hati nurani Brian tak berkutat dikepung ketakutan dan rasa bersalah.

"_Beey_, kita ramein _dance floor_, yuk?" Cinta mengangkat wajahnya dan mengira akan ada senyuman jahil di wajah Brian, namun ia tidak menemukannya. Brian balas menatapnya dengan gelisah, lalu tidak lama pemuda bule itu melepas rangkulannya dan bangkit. Menyisakan Cinta untuk bertopang sendiri.

"_Beeeyy_, mau kemanaa~?"

"Gerah nih, mau cari angin dulu, _Bey_."

* * *

Ditya membasuh wajahnya yang memerah dengan air dingin di wastafel, kepalanya terasa ringan, mungkin akibat bawaan minuman keras yang baru terasa efeknya. Dasar Saka bajingan, gara-gara pertanyaannya Ditya dan Brian jadi tidak sengaja bertukar pandang, kan? Brengsek.

Ia menilik pantulannya sendiri pada cermin, lalu melamun tak karuan dengan emosi yang pasang surut. Ah, rasanya jadi malas juga kalau harus kembali kesana bersama teman-temannya. Lebih malas lagi karena harus melihat lagi si dua sejoli yang lengketnya minta ampun itu tentunya.

Jadi, setelah sesi termagu yang entah menghabiskan waktu berapa menit di kamar kecil, Ditya memilih untuk pergi keluar sebentar untuk mencari udara segar, lebih mending ia merokok sebentar diluar dan mengalihkan kecemburuan tidak pentingnya untuk sesaat. Karena Ditya benar-benar membutuhkan itu pengalihan itu.

Dirinya berjalan keluar lobby, dan berdiri tepat di samping pintu kaca yang menghadap ke parkiran mobil. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok lalu menghirup vape-nya dalam-dalam.

_*Fyuhhh..._

"..."

Setidaknya di luar sini suasananya lebih lengang, angin bertiup santai, sesekali menggoyang-goyangkan puncak pohon yang ditanam di sepanjang trotoar. Hanya ada Ditya dan beberapa orang seperti petugas keamanan, juru parkir dan mbak-mbak berbaju _sexy_ yang berada di luar saat ini.

Tatapan Ditya lalu menoleh pada sudut yang lain, di dekatnya juga ada seseorang, yang nampaknya tengah menunduk seperti sedang sendu.

_Tunggu..._

Ditya mengucek matanya untuk memastikan. Oh, sial... Rencana Tuhan memang tidak bisa diprediksi. Siapa yang menyangka? Di tempat yang harusnya ia bisa sembunyi dalam secercah kedamaian, ia malah bersinggungan lagi dengan satu-satunya, Brian Joseph Anderson.

"..."

Tubuh Ditya mendadak kaku. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk melangkah. Rasanya dingin. Bukan berasal dari udara malam, melainkan dari lubang di dadanya yang kembali meminta kehadiran Brian. Dan sebelum Ditya sadar, Brian sudah mengangkat wajahnya dan tatapan keduanya pun akhirnya bertemu.

Ditya berdeham, mencoba membersihkan tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering, "Bri? Lo ngapain di luar sini?"

Brian mengerjap linglung, awalnya ia terlihat ragu karena mendapati dirinya dihampiri oleh Ditya. Ia tidak menyangka akan berada di situasi gugup semacam ini dengannya, memang sih, senyatanya Brian sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dengan orang itu.

"Bri-"

"Dit-"

_Awkward._

Sumpah, dari banyaknya detik yang tersedia kenapa Ditya dan Brian memilih detik yang sama untuk memanggil satu sama lain? Hal ini jadi menimbulkan suasana canggung di antara mereka, seolah semesta sengaja membuat hubungan mereka semakin kisruh.

"Lo duluan!"

"Lo duluan!"

Dan dari sekian banyaknya opsi kata, kenapa lagi-lagi mereka harus mengeluarkan kata yang sama di waktu yang sama juga? Baik Ditya maupun Brian sama-sama mengalihkan tatapan mereka kemanapun, asalkan bukan ke satu sama lain.

Sepertinya karena Brian sudah cukup lama diam, Ditya berinisiatif untuk membuka obrolan. Persetan dengan canggung, mereka akan jauh lebih canggung kalau hanya berhadap-hadapan dalam diam.

"Cari angin di sini?"

Brian tersadar dari kediamannya, "Eh? I-iya nih, lo juga?" Tanya Brian balik.

Ditya mengangguk, kemudian menghisap rokok elektriknya pelan dan melambungkan asapnya ke angkasa. Sudah genap delapan hari berlalu sejak aksi khilaf mereka di kamar Ditya. Dan delapan hari pula kedua anak adam itu belum berkomunikasi lagi.

Brian masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi terkejut di wajah Ditya malam itu. Ya, seperti melihat film horor. Siapa yang tidak kaget jika seseorang spontan dicium oleh sahabat sesama jenisnya sendiri? Sumpah, Brian sebetulnya ingin meminta maaf pada Ditya atas kebodohannya. Brian ingin menyalahkan suasana, menyalahkan tubuh Ditya yang menindihnya, menyalahkan belaian lembut jarinya, menyalahkan tatapan intens pemuda itu yang seolah menembus dadanya, tapi lagi-lagi, Brian tidak mampu untuk mengangkat topik itu ke permukaan. Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak mau.

Ia lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura seakan kejadian itu tidak pernah ada. Dan Brian yakin Ditya juga pasti memilih opsi yang sama. Karena memang cuma itu cara terbaik untuk menyembunyikan perasaan masing-masing.

"_Congrats_, Bri." Ujar pemuda di depannya, menarik perhatian Brian untuk menengok.

"Hmm?" Gumam Brian tak paham.

"Selamat, udah jadian..." Jelas Ditya, sempat muncul jeda sebelum ia lanjut basa-basi, "Gue liat sedari tadi lu bisa ketawa lepas dan mesra-mesraan sama Cinta. Dia juga keliatannya nyaman sama lo, Bri."

"_...Ah, thanks mate. You don't sound really excited tho..._" Jawab pemuda bule itu disertai senyum yang dipaksakan. Sejujurnya ia sempat bingung mau merespon apa karena Ditya berkata saking datarnya.

"Enggak, kok. Kalo lo bahagia sama Cinta, gue juga pasti seneng." Kata Ditya membenarkan.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menghisap lagi vape-nya lalu tersenyap, ikut diam mengamati keadaan kota bersama Brian. Sejumlah mobil SUV kembali berdatangan, membawa sekelompok warga kota yang tampaknya ingin ikutan melepas pikulan beban hidup mereka. Lucu ya? Banyak orang yang mengira bahwa kaum yang hobi datang ke tempat _clubbing_ seperti ini adalah orang-orang yang hidupnya sukaria. Tidak salah, sih. Tapi faktanya tak jarang juga yang nasibnya justru sedang kacau balau. Lalu memilih menjadikan tempat hiburan ini sebagai salah satu objek pelarian demi melupakan isi kepala mereka dan menjadi tenang untuk semalam. Sambil berharap kemungkinan akan ada lembaran baru yang terbuka di kehidupan mereka.

Menit demi menit, pemuda yang tatapannya datar itu malah jadi membayangkan bahwa situasi hidupnya juga ternyata mirip-mirip dengan mereka. Ia juga ingin membuat batinnya kembali damai. Dan kini hubungannya yang rumpang dengan Brian malah memicu gundah yang semakin menyiksa.

Apa sih semestinya mereka ini? Ditya sudah tak lagi yakin kalau kata 'pertemanan' masih wajar untuk melabeli mereka. Melihat sikap Brian yang jelas-jelas menghindarinya tanpa alasan, Ditya hanya bisa menerka kalau semua ini pasti ada sangkut-pautnya dengan ciuman itu. Dan Ditya ingin mencari tahu alasan dari sorot perspektif Brian sendiri. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan kejadian malam itu menggantung di antara mereka tanpa maksud yang pasti. Sejuta pertanyaan masih menunggu untuk dijawab.

"Bri... Kalo boleh gue tanya... Sebenernya kita ini apa?" Tanya Ditya dengan nada lirih, namun bagi Brian pertanyaan itu terlontar seperti tembakan peluru yang membuat jantungnya meledak. Dan sepertinya ia juga sudah bisa menduga arah pembicaraan ini bakal mengarah kemana.

"Apa alasan lo cium gue waktu itu?" Bingo.

_Fuck. That's it. Enough._

Cukup sampai disitu saja Brian mendengarkannya, dan ia segera memerintahkan telinganya untuk menuli. Brian tak mau menanggapi. Ia kembali menghirup rokok di tangan kanannya dengan wajah tak enak, sedetik sebelum ia membuang puntungnya sembarangan ke jalan. Seolah membicarakan kejadian malam itu adalah hal yang paling tabu sedunia.

Ia mengacak rambut coklat liarnya lalu memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Bahkan kedua iris kebiruannya enggan untuk menatap Ditya secara langsung.

"Alasan apaan?"

Di lain sisi, Ditya sudah berharap setengah mati ingin menanyakan apa arti ciuman itu.

"_Please?_" Pinta Ditya memohon. Ia mengambil satu langkah mendekat ke arah pemuda bule yang bahkan tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Raut wajahnya seakan meminta jawaban. Ia menutup matanya sesaat, merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak keras memompa darah ke sekujur tubuhnya. Merasakan keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangannya sementara ia menyiapkan diri dari jawaban Brian.

"Apanya yang mau di omongin, sih?" Tanya Brian lemah, tidak mau memandang wajah Ditya. Tapi kemudian sebuah tangan menggenggam ujung lengan pakaiannya, membuat Brian terpaksa menatap sepasang iris gelap tersebut.

"Kita." Jawab Ditya tegas.

Dada Brian sesak melihat Ditya menatapnya tanpa kedip dengan ekspresi paling serius yang pernah ada.

"_Listen, about that night... I don't wanna talk about it, okay? Let's just forget it._" Brian berusaha menahan nada bicaranya untuk tidak ketus. Tapi tetap saja suaranya menyiratkan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak suka. Sudah terniat di pikirannya untuk balik badan saja dan segera pergi dari sana, sesaat sebelum Ditya kembali memanggil namanya.

"Brian! Gue tanya lo baik-baik, apa ada yang salah sama kita? Apa yang bikin lo mendadak jadi ngejauhin gue? Gara-gara ciuman itu? Iya? _Please, Bri_, gue berhak tau, gue gak suka cara lo yang ngilang-ngilang terus tanpa kejelasan." Kata-kata Ditya keluar seperti meminta hak untuk diladeni.

Pemuda bule itu mematung terperanjat. Tak pernah ia menyangka Ditya yang biasanya cuek akan seserius ini. Terus sekarang ia harus bagaimana? Bilang alasan yang sebenarnya bahwa ternyata ia tertarik pada Ditya dengan cara yang romantis? Lupakan saja, ia tidak mau merubah pandangan Ditya menjadi _ilfeel_ padanya. Brian tidak ingin ada yang berubah diantara mereka.

Jadi, tidak. Brian tidak akan mengatakannya.

"_Look, Ditya. It was a prank, bro. I was just messing with you. No homo._" Hanya itu rangkaian kalimat bodoh yang bisa diutarakan Brian. Ia berbicara dengan nada sengau seolah-olah hal itu lazim terjadi.

Ditya menggeleng tidak percaya mendengar kata-kata Brian. Ia benar-benar tidak mengenal sosok pemuda yang ada di depannya saat ini. Kemana perginya Brian yang asli? Yang suka terbuka tentang apa saja yang ia pikirkan? Orang ini membawa aura munafik seperti bukan teman yang ia kenal. Ditya melemparkan tatapan kecewa terhadap Brian.

_"...Huh? Prank? What the hell-"_

"_For real! So, a couple of weeks ago I found a Reddit thread about 'Fooling around with your bestie', which they mainly talked about random friendship stuff, it's perfectly normal. The article also stated that people should kiss their best friend at least once in their life. Just to have fun, you know? No personal feelings attached for the sake of it._" Potong Brian membela diri seketika menyela pertanyaan Ditya.

_No personal feelings attached..._

Kalimat yang terlintas ulang di telinga Ditya. Sebetulnya Ditya ingin marah pada Brian, ingin memegangi pundak sahabatnya lalu mengguncang-guncangnya sampai Brian bersumpah kalau itu memang alasan sebenarnya. Sampai Brian berhenti memperumit semuanya sehingga Ditya bisa keluar dari perasaan jungkir balik ini.

"_Sorry if it's been bugging you, I mean- You're straight. I'm straight. Hey, we've been lifelong buddies for as long as I can remember, there's absolutely nothing weird like homo stuff between us._" Brian terdiam sejenak, berpikir. Tiba-tiba sosok Cinta terlintas di kepalanya. Brian sudah tahu, hatinya sudah terarah pada Cinta. Hatinya jelas memilih Cinta.

"_After all, I have Cinta, remember?_"

Brian sudah menetapkan Cinta sebagai pemilik hatinya.

Jadi sehabis Ditya mendengar semua yang Brian katakan, ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan pegangannya yang selama ini tertahan pada lengan baju Brian. Dan ketika si bule itu menyebut nama Cinta sebagai seseorang yang sudah ia pilih, Ditya hanya bisa menerima kenyataannya walaupun tubuhnya menjadi mati rasa.

Brian menarik nafas lega, "_Just so you know that I didn't mean anything by that stupid kiss, okay? We're good?_"

"...Oke, kalo itu emang alasan lo, mestinya lo _prank_ sama cewek baru lo itu sono." Rahang Ditya berubah kaku, ini tidak adil.

"_Hey, I thought you said that you were happy for me? What's with the sudden criticism?_" Sanggah Brian, lagipula ia kan sudah bilang kalau dirinya cuma bercanda, kenapa Ditya sontak _ngegas_ seperti itu? Entahlah, otak Brian sama sekali tidak paham maksudnya apa.

"Gue seneng, Bri! Gue turut bahagia kalian pacaran! Gue cuma... " Ditya terhenti, menghela nafas, "...Gak paham lagi dengan yang terjadi sama kita."

"_Well, try to understand, mate_. Lo temen gue, dan gue peduli sama lo. Gue nggak mau ini berubah."

Brian meraih pundak Ditya, menepuknya dua kali. Diiringi senyuman palsu yang ia pasang sambil beranjak pergi untuk masuk lagi ke dalam tempat hiburan malam itu, meninggalkan Ditya remuk seorang diri.

_Lord Jesus, I just wanna live a normal life..._

Jauh diluar sepengetahuan Ditya, bahwasanya bukan cuma hatinya saja yang hancur saat ini. Hati Brian juga sakit luar biasa saat mengatakan itu semua, hanya saja rasa pahitnya pandai ia tutupi dengan sedikit permainan sandiwara. Dan semua itu Brian lakukan demi menyelamatkan hubungan pertemanan mereka ke jalan yang benar.

Ditya menahan nafasnya, sekaligus menahan segala gejolak hatinya, menatap punggung Brian yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan entah apa, ia tidak bisa memahaminya. Sekarang Lagi-lagi ia terganggu lagi dengan isi kepalanya sendiri. Mungkin Ditya bukan mati rasa, mungkin lebih tepatnya Ditya sudah terbiasa menerima. Detik itupun ia paham, mereka itu bukan pribadi yang sama.

Sejak awal dirinya dan Brian memang berjalan di dua arah yang berbeda.

Lalu untuk apa tujuannya selama ini mengharapkan kasih? Bukankah selama ini ia hanya buang-buang waktu? Bukankah ia hanya buang-buang tenaga?

Pernyataan Brian tadi sudah jelas merupakan lampu merah untuknya, itu merupakan tanda peringatan bahwa Ditya punya 0% peluang untuk mengharapkan perasaan ini terbalas oleh orang terkasihnya. Dan sebaiknya ia segera mundur dengan teratur.

Jujur ini sangat berat. Memangnya dari awal Ditya pernah meminta rasa ini untuk ada? Tidak, kan? Ditya tidak pernah berdo'a agar rasa ini tumbuh. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahkan kalau setiap menghabiskan waktu bersama Brian rasa ini akan berubah menjadi perasaan suka.

Ya Tuhan, dirinya harus bagaimana lagi? Setidaknya ia ingin diberi kemampuan untuk mengikuti cara Brian yang bisa menganggap enteng dan melupakan hal begitu saja, lalu kembali bersama seperti sedia kala. Namun ia juga khawatir jikalau kembali berkawan bersama pemuda itu hatinya takkan mampu berlaku sepatutnya, tidak ingin rasa ini terus-menerus datang dan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Ditya ingin Brian tahu, bahwa ia ingin rasa di hatinya lenyap. Dan jika saja ia dapat mengulang takdir, ia ingin semesta untuk tidak pernah mempertemukannya dengan sosok yang namanya Brian Anderson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selamat malam minggu guys, selamat bersedih ria. Yang ingin nangis, ayo kita nangis sama2 :'''))
> 
> Gw mau mereferensikan lagu "Stone Cold" karya Demi Lovato sebagai inspirasi terbesar chapter ini. Lagunya bikin emosi gw rusak, liriknya ngena bangsat, sukses bikin gw numpahin emosi ke cerita ini. Anyway thanks for ur support guys, see u soon on the next chapter!
> 
> Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk hiburan penulis semata. Karya 'No Homo' sepenuhnya milik apitnobaka.


End file.
